


The Curious Case of Connor

by Txny_Stxrk



Series: Curious Case of Connor [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Connor is 5, Domestic, Gavin is a dick, Hank is probably in his late 30s, Kid Connor, Kid Fic, amanda is a bigger dick, caleb is rk800-60, conan is rk900, connor likes dogs, mentions of abuse, not the future, tags will be updated as fic continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txny_Stxrk/pseuds/Txny_Stxrk
Summary: Finding a kid at a murder scene? Unfortunate, but not entirely uncommon. Many murderers, and burglars that have resorted to violence, either weren’t able to bring themselves to kill the kid, didn’t think there was any use killing the kid, or simply didn’t even know there was a kid to kill and, therefore, it left the officers first on the scene with a nasty surprise of a crying child asking about their dead carer or family member. It wasn’t fun, but it was how the world worked. Parents had kid, murderer kills parents, kid gets interrogated before being finally put in the care system when they have nothing more to say.However, finding a kid at a murder scene when they have no idea who the murder victim was? That was a new one.-Connor is found in the attic of a murder scene, Hank has mixed feelings about him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so  
> kid fics are my guilty pleasure and there aren't enough of them
> 
> so take this and any that come in the future thx
> 
> \- not beta’d, if you find a mistake please point it out <3

Connor’s case was… a curious one, to say the least.

Finding a kid at a murder scene? Unfortunate, but not entirely uncommon. Many murderers, and burglars that have resorted to violence, either weren’t able to bring themselves to kill the kid, didn’t think there was any use killing the kid, or simply didn’t even know there was a kid to kill and, therefore, it left the officers first on the scene with a nasty surprise of a crying child asking about their dead carer or family member. It wasn’t fun, but it was how the world worked. Parents had kid, murderer kills parents, kid gets interrogated before being finally put in the care system when they have nothing more to say.

However, finding a kid at a murder scene when they have no idea who the murder victim was? That was a new one.

When questioned why Connor, a five-year-old kid, was found in the attic of a Carlos Ortiz, stabbed _twenty-eight times_ and left to rot for weeks in his own living room, the kid simply tilted his head to the side and told the officer present that murders were where there were police, and that he wanted the police’s help. When asked how long he had been there, he didn’t answer. When asked what his last name was, no answer. Family, no answer. Why he needed the police? No answer.

When finally asked why he wouldn’t tell them why he wanted help, he said he didn’t trust him not to send him back. There was no further comments and they left the room with him inside. Alone.

Hank watched the kid through the mirrored window, his chin supported by his hands as Connor simply sat at the table in the room – in _handcuffs_  for some fucking reason – kicking his little legs as officers behind him considered the possibility that a young child _murdered_  someone. He scoffed, and the room was silent as he stood up and walked out before entering the interrogation room himself.

There was a silence for a moment as the boy looked up at him with large brown eyes, they practically lit up at the sight of Hank. Hank himself… wasn’t quite sure why. He’d not even properly found the kid, he’d only suggested there might be something in the attic when he’d heard shuffling from above. It wouldn’t make sense for Connor to attach himself to him…

He took a proper look at the kid before sitting down across from him. He was dressed head to toe in pyjamas which were peppered in little spaceships but also fairly dirty, as if he had been wearing them for a long while – however, probably not as long as the victim had been dead. His feet were bare and dirtied from what he could see, his face was dirtied too but he also seemed to have a fading black eye. Where did a five-year-old kid get a black eye from? He also had a stuffed dog toy by his feet – an object that looked well worn – and Hank presumed he would be holding it if not for his fastened wrists. He sighed and leaned over to unlock them as Connor watched him with those large eyes.

They held each other’s gaze for a long while, Connor’s full of innocence yet… something else. Something empty and cold. It unnerved him. The kid bent down to clutch the animal and tilted his head to the side. Hank went to start the interrogation, but Connor spoke before he had the chance.

“You’re the lieutenant, correct?”

The way he asked, in such a small voice but in such a cold way, as his eyes looked him up and down. Hank definitely felt unnerved now.

“Correct, uh, Lieutenant Anderson… you can call me Hank if you’d prefer.” He answered nonetheless. The boy stayed silent, but his eyes portrayed enough emotion, hope. When he didn’t say much more, Hank took it as a sign to keep going.

“What’s your name?”

“Connor…”

“What about your last name?”

The was a long pause and then Connor shook his head and Hank was curious by the response. He pushed it further. “You don’t have a last name?”

“You don’t get to know.” He just replied simply.

“Okay… How long were you at the crime scene?”

This question made Connor think, even causing the five-year-old to open one of his hands and count his fingers as if the question was a difficult math sum. Eventually he seemed satisfied with his answer. “3 hours and 17 minutes.” He nodded. Hank was surprised by the answer. “Just after I heard the lady near the house scream after seeing the body. I thought it would seem like a good place.”

“That’s very specific.” He mentioned.

“I was counting.” Connor smiled, as if he was proud of himself, and something twisted uneasily in Hank’s gut. In that moment he reminded him too much of-

He continued.

“Why did you need police help?”

Connor stopped, and the expression fell, he hid his face partially into his stuffed dog plush. He looked… frightened. Like people presume a little kid found at a murder scene should look like, except he was afraid of something else. Something _worse_ than a rotting bloody corpse. The idea of that half-terrified Hank. There was a long silence before he spoke.

“To hide me from my Mommy.” He practically whispered, and Hank almost felt sick. His eyes darted back to the faded bruise that covered his eyes and suddenly worried about the state of the rest of his body. Abuse. Child abuse cases always made Hank want to vomit.

The idea that a parent could have a kid and purposely put them through that much fear and hurt.

He stood, the movement so quick and sudden that Connor flinched and Hank inwardly winced. Neither spoke for a beat.

“I think we’re done here.”

He knew he should have perhaps pushed more, asked him who his mother was, her name and her address, but that wasn’t his case. His case was that of Carlos Ortiz, Connor’s life wasn’t apart of that. So, he simply moved to exit, but when he heard a chair squeaked from behind him and the tell-tale sound of bare feet on a hard floor he stopped and looked down. There was Connor, big eyes reminding Hank how young he was despite how he spoke and acted, gripping his stuffed dog to his chest. He let go of it with one hand and reached up to carefully take Hank’s hand and then looked back up at him as if to tell him he was ready to go now.

“Shit…” He muttered under his breath, unsure how to continue. He gave a cautious look to the mirror, knowing the others were watching him, before sighing and opening the door to the room. He walked out and took Connor to his desk, unsure what else to do.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

-

It seemed, when the kid wasn’t sitting at the interrogation table, the kid wouldn’t shut up. Talking about how he’d never been in a police station before, asking Hank if he often solved murders, how much murders he had solved, how he wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

Hank didn’t really know what to do with all the information he was being presented with, simply leaning back against his desk as he watched he kid sit on the edge of his chair, Hank’s jacket wrapped around his shoulders, as he looked up at him with eager eyes. He stared at Hank as if he was the one who put the stars in the sky. It was overwhelming.

He was almost relieved when he heard Fowler step out his office and call for him, letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding as he looked back at Connor. He looked scared at the possibility of him leaving. How the hell was he going to be able to pass him on to anyone else?

“Hey, don’t worry kid, I’ll be back in a few.” He promised, trying his best to give him a reassuring smile. He pointed at the office. “Glass, see? You’ll be able to see me the whole time.”

After Connor finally nodded, Hank walked to Fowlers office and walked in, sitting at his desk as he tried to ignore Connor’s obvious stare on him. He glanced at him briefly before focusing on his Captain.

“Hank…” Whatever Fowler was about to say, he acted as though it physically wounded him to do so. He closed his eyes, let out a deep sigh, and continued. “These circumstances are… unordinary. In any other situation, we would perhaps give the child a place to stay for the night and send him off to social services in the morning – but this boy… he seems to be a case of his own.”

Hank nodded, not completely following. He didn’t know why himself specifically was asked to come in for this, it would make more sense if there was the detective that would be investigating his case in here with him. He frowned. “What are you getting at, Jeffery?”

The other gave him a firm cold stare. “The kid has to stay with someone until this case if over, Hank.”

Realisation flooded the lieutenant and he was on his feet immediately. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Anderson-“

“Fowler, I’m not taking that fucking kid! I drink, I smoke, why the fuck do you think I am the best role model?!”

“For fucks sake, Hank!” Fowler looked furious, Hank didn’t really care. “He’s staying with you a week or two, not for the rest of his fucking life! You’ve got a spare room and all you have to do is lay off the drink for a few weeks and you’ll be fine!”

“Like fuck I’ll be fine-“

“I swear to god. Hank, you’re taking the kid. That’s final. He’s obviously been through a lot of shit and I trust no one else to properly take care of him.” Fowler put his foot down, and, before Hank could argue back again, he turned to look at Connor.

The kid was still looking over at them with the widest eyes and, at the sight of him, Hank felt his argument dissolve in his throat. The kid smiled – the first smile Hank had seen he realised – and gave him a wave. He gave a little wave back and the kid’s smile widened. He looked back at Fowler and his captain gave him a sad smile.

“The kid seems to trust you too… only you.”

Hank sighed and sat back down, rubbing his hand over his face. He needed a drink.

But now with the kid he couldn’t have one.

-

“Do you know who the murderer is yet? Y’know, of the guy at the crime scene?”

Hank rose his eyebrows as the kid spoke. He hadn’t said a word since he had gotten him in the car – his two moods being talks too much and not at all, which Hank was never ready for how often they switched – and this topic seemed… unusual. Especially for a five-year-old kid. Hell, for any kid at all. When he didn’t reply straight away, Connor spoke again.

“It obviously wasn’t a planned murder, must have been done in the heat of the moment. Probably by someone who knew him. Maybe someone close. Have you thought about investigating family?” Connor spoke as if he was his partner, and not a child he was babysitting.

“What makes you think that?” Hank was alternating between looking at him and the road at this point, before finally concluding watching the road would be the best course of action. Especially with a kid in the car, in the front seat of the car no less. His hands gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter as he bit back down the memory.

_Connor wasn’t Cole._

“He had _twenty-eight_ stab wounds, lieutenant. You don’t stab someone twenty-eight times unless you hate them, and you can’t hate someone unless you’ve known them.”

Hank blinked a few times. The kid _counted_ the stab wounds? Jesus fuck… Connor continued before he could even get a word in.

“I believe the victim was the aggressor of the situation. That’s why there was a bat in the victim. He hit the suspect and so the suspect grabbed the knife and-“

Hank cut him off. “Wait… How do you know this?”

Now it was Connor’s turn to blink a couple times. “It’s obvious…”

“No, but how did you know those things?”

Connor looked a bit guilty, his face flushing as he clutched his stuffed dog to his chest a touch tighter. Hank felt a little bad for causing the reaction, but the kid could’ve contaminated the crime scene.

“I… looked around… but I touched nothing, I swear! I just looked!” He looked nervous, the older man sighed and looked back towards the road.

There was silence for a long while until Hank finally spoke. “We haven’t caught the suspect, no, but neighbours told us he had someone paid come daily to look after him and his house – we suspect he dealt red ice and that’s how he had the money – and he should’ve discovered the corpse. The fact he didn’t makes him the suspect.” He looked back to Connor to see he was smiling, obviously pleased with himself, so he continued. “We think Carlos, the victim, had been abusing the housemaid for a number of months and, whilst high on red ice, took a bat to him, and the other defended himself. We don’t know the reasoning for the rest of the stabbings, but we can assume-“

“That he enjoyed it.” Connor finished, looking practically giddy that he had been right about the clues and Hank smirked. Yeah sure, it was a bit weird that the kid was so interested in something so gruesome, but Hank doubted the kid got to be happy that much at home. His smiles were probably a rarity, so he was going to enjoy them.

“Y’know, kid… you’d make a pretty good partner.” Hank hummed, loving the way he could spy Connor’s eyes lighting up from the corner of his gaze. “When you get older, you’ll make a pretty good detective. Maybe you can be a lieutenant too.” He winked, Connor giggled, holding the teddy closer but in joy rather than fear.

He decided he liked him better when he wasn’t afraid.

“I’ll try my hardest!” He declared excitedly, and Hank caught himself grinning.

Maybe having Connor around wouldn’t be so bad after all…

-

After Connor talked his ear off the rest of the trip – all about he was going to be the best detective and he was going to help so many people, it was incredibly endearing – Hank pulled up outside his home. He walked over to Connor’s door and lifted him into his arms. He couldn’t have him walking around here in bare feet. If it wasn’t his broken bottle glasses then it may as well be his neighbours, it wasn’t a good neighbourhood. He almost regretted putting Connor back down again after the way he nuzzled into the touch and kept his conversation going, asking hundreds of questions but going so fast that none of them got answered, but he had to fish his key out of his pocket. Just as the metal entered the door, he remembered something and paused, cursing a little under his breath.

He felt a small hand tug at his trouser leg and he gazed down at the kid. “What is it, lieutenant?” He asked with big eyes.

Hank smiled, guessing that his dog wouldn’t be too much of a problem. He knelt down anyway. “You like dogs, yeah?” Connor smiled and nodded excitedly. “Well I have a big one called Sumo, he’s very cuddly though. That won’t be a problem, will it?” He asked the question almost playfully, watching as the kid practically vibrated on the spot.

“No, lieutenant!” He exclaimed with a giggle and Hank smiled before straightening and unlocking the door. The reaction was immediate. Sumo hurdled towards the door and, for a moment, he’d been afraid he was going to run straight into Connor. But then he stopped and sniffed at the new member and the child squealed and started to pet him. “I like dogs.” He laughed, giggling as Sumo gave him a slobbering kiss.

Hank shook his head in amusement, shutting and locking the front door behind him. “Some guard dog you are.” He chuckled, petting the stupid mutt as he happily acquainted himself with Connor. “Kid, you could probably smash my window and climb in and this big softy would just lick you.”

Connor giggled some more and pulled Sumo into a tight hug, the dog’s tail just happily swishing around.

Hank left them with a smile, taking a few steps down the hall before it fell completely at the sight of the door. The big towering door that he hadn’t opened since it happened, since he’d had to pick clothes to bury him in… to bury Cole. Three years suddenly felt like yesterday and he was unsure when he had even grabbed the handle. He hesitated, wondering if he should just shove Connor on the sofa for the night, but, even then, he knew he needed to get him clean clothes. Cole’s should fit him well enough. He looked behind him, Connor still giggling out of sight with Sumo, before finally opening the door and walking in. He switched on the light.

The room was a deep blue colour, some faded glow in the dark stars on the roof the emulate space and a few soccer posters and one map of the solar system stuck onto the walls. There was a couple of toys lying around, but the most important ones had gone with Cole. Hank took a deep breath and coughed a little, moving to open the curtains and windows to clear the place of the thick layer of dust that laid throughout the room. He picked up the duvet and flapped it in hope of getting rid of more dust but he just choked a little further.

“Whoa… Do I get this room?” Hank turned quickly on his heel to see Connor at the doorway, looking in awe. Sumo was right by his side. Somehow, he already had an idea that the two would be inseparable. He paused, not quite sure what else to say. He was already getting too attached, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. He tried to distance himself.

“Whilst you’re staying here, yeah. You can sleep in here.”

The kid didn’t seem to notice that Hank’s tone became colder, rolling on the heels of his feet as he looked around. He seemed to consider questioning the existence of the room and the dust, but then he shut his mouth again and just nodded to himself. Hank sighed. “Go wait in the bathroom and take off your clothes, I’ll grab you something fresh to sleep in and run you a bath.”

He ran off and Sumo happily trotted after him. Hank opened Cole’s old wardrobe and tried to ignore the feeling it gave him.

Not having a drink was going to be so much harder than he originally thought.

-

In the end, Hank had dressed Connor in one of his old police academy t-shirts – it went down to below his knees – and a pair of underwear that had belonged to Cole after his bath. He hadn’t quite been willing to dress him in his dead son’s pyjamas, afraid that when he woke up and saw him the name would end up slipping out.

Afraid he would breakdown in front of Connor or get upset at the kid for reminding him of his son. So, the t-shirt felt like the easier decision.

The kid didn’t seem to mind, he was just happy to have something clean to wear. He also seemed to enjoy smelling of Hank. He thought it was unusual but didn’t mention it as he carried Connor to bed as he protested his tiredness. However, his big yawn gave him away. He smirked a little before setting him down in the bed, putting the covers over him and setting the stuffed dog next to him. Connor seemed far more interested in Hank’s actual dog, Sumo apparently now stuck to his side like glue as he rested his head on the bed neck to Connor’s.

The boy pet and kissed the dog and hank needed to turn away for how endearing it all was. “Can Sumo sleep with me tonight?” The big eyes made it impossible for Hank to say no even if he had wanted to.

“Kid, I don’t think I could drag him away even if I wanted to.”

Hank ruffled his hair with a smirk before standing up from where he’d sat on the bedside, walking towards the door and switching the light off. “I’m just in the other room, alright? Goodnight, kiddo.”

He could no longer see him, but there was the sound of a yawn within the room. “Goodnight, lieutenant.”

Hank shut the door and reminded himself to tell Connor to start calling him by his name, not his title. He ran his hand down his face, closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall. This was barely day one? This boy would be the end of him…

Switched off the lights of the house, hesitating in the kitchen as his eyes settled on a bottle of whiskey, and retired to bed. An early night for once.

Probably the first of many early nights.

Connor was definitely a curious case, but he was an even more curious kid…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank’s mental stability is crumbling, Connor continues to be adorable, Gavin is a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me last night: hmmmm imma make this a series and post all the fics individually  
> Me now: HMMMMM FUCK PAST ME
> 
> hi this was posted as an individual fic for like 30 minutes but like we’re posting it here now because it should be for convenient, sorry guys

If Hank had a say in the matter, he would’ve chosen against taking Connor to work with him. Would’ve gotten a babysitter or sent him off to school or something instead of taken him back to the station. But the whole reason Connor was staying with Hank was because he had to take him in, because Connor wasn’t just a regular little kid.

He had to remind himself that Connor wasn’t his son.

That was harder and harder to remember as he pulled Cole’s old dinosaur t-shirt over the kid’s head and saw his awed expression as he looked down at the clothing. He acted as though it was a gift, the best gift, and gave Hank an award winning smile. Dammit, if that didn’t melt his heart. He tried not to let it show on his face as he moved to ruffle his dark curls.

“I’m sure you can manage to dress yourself the rest of the way, kiddo. I’ll go make you some breakfast.” He muttered before turning to leave without confirmation from the little boy. Man this felt fucked up, he’d definitely have to organise for someone else to take Connor because it was really fucking him up mentally. Maybe if it had been a girl or at least a kid that was older he wouldn’t have a problem – but fuck did Connor remind him every inch of Cole. He’d have to have a long talk with Fowler about it all.

He sighed and ran his hand down his face as he stared at the toaster, deep in thought as he waited for it to finish yet still flinching when two pop tarts came out ⎯ even though he had been expecting it. He should really go shopping if he was keeping the kid any longer, in fact he should probably feed him more in general. Fuck, when was the last time Connor actually properly ate? The fact he didn’t know concerned him.

His head kept changing its mind between ‘Connor won’t be here for another night’ and ‘Do this because Connor will be here for a while’. It was not only infuriating, but exhausting.

He decided to make two more pop tarts just in case and put them on a plate as Connor walked into the kitchen. The trousers were a bit big for him and he was wearing mismatching socks, something he’d obviously done deliberately. It left Hank wondering what exactly the kid would wear if clothes hadn’t been left out for him. He both dreaded and was curious for the answer. He poured him a glass of milk (he was lucky that it was _just_ before it’s expiration date, although he can’t even remember why he bought it in the first place) and set it next to Connor’s plate and brought a mug of coffee up to him mouth, closing his eyes as he let the bitter familiarity burn his tongue.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Connor still in the same spot next to the chair, standing way too straight for any kid his age to be able to stand with his hands tucked behind his back. He looked to Hank with an expectant expression. Hank looked back. He blinked and the older man mirrored the gesture. He finally spoke.

“What do you want?”

Maybe his tone was more gruff and harsh than he intended, but it was too early and he was too sober. Connor barely looked phased anyway.

“I can’t sit until you tell me too, lieutenant.” He said, tilting his head to the side as his face furrowed in confusion. As if he thought the answer was obvious.

As if it was normal.

Hank made a reminder to personally talk to his mother when she was found. Maybe the list would exelate from just ‘talk’ when Hank finds out more about her and more about Connor. Somehow he didn’t think it would be all fun and games.

“Uh…” He briefly paused before awkwardly gesturing to the chair. “Um… you may sit and eat?” He muttered, returning to his coffee as the kid hurriedly climbed up and onto the chair, giving Hank one last look as if to _definitely_ make sure he could eat. He winced a little at the idea that Connor needed his permission, needed anyone’s permission, before he finally nodded and watched the kid hungrily devour his breakfast. Hank was unsure if he’d seen anyone eat so fast that was so small and then wondered if he hadn’t eaten at the station last night, or perhaps they’d given him food and he’d been waiting for permission to eat that never came and so went hungry.

The thought of a kid, a _five-year-old_ kid, deciding that he wasn’t allowed to eat unless specifically told so made his heart pang sympathetically. And it hurt even more when Connor left a half of one pop tart at the end – despite the fact he was obviously still hungry – just so he could feed it to a begging Sumo by his feet. He didn’t even have the heart to tell him that Sumo really shouldn’t be eating it with how much junk he already got fed and cleared his throat, only half surprised when Connor seemed to immediately draw to attention and straighten at the gesture. Hank set down his now empty mug.

“We’re leaving, go grab a pair of shoes to wear and let’s go.” He told him simply and watched him run off back to the bedroom without another word. Without much of any word all morning really. He wondered if it was another rule he’d fallen into and sighed.

Hank turned back to the counter and poured another coffee, this time in his travelling mug, as he closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose.

Today was going to be a fun day for sure.

-

It seemed, Connor’s choice of shoes – which fit him practically perfectly, both a blessing and a curse in Hank’s honest opinion – were bright red boots. He questioned the kid briefly about them but he didn’t say much more when Connor smiled shyly and simply told Hank that they were “pretty”. He wondered, for the hundredth time since the day started, and thousandth since he’d met the boy the night before, really what kind of home life the kid had to be so excited about brightly coloured footwear. He instead smiled back and moved to ruffle his hair again, an action he found himself doing more and more on impulse (he was encouraged by the way the kid’s eyes shone afterwards but he would never admit it), and reassuring Connor that, yes, the boots were pretty.

Soon, after a reluctant departure from Hank’s Saint Bernard, they were in the car and on their way to the police department, Connor resuming the silent mood he was in as he wordlessly watched the world outside his window, his eyes just barely reaching the glass in the car. Hank tried to start a conversation by asking what he was watching or what he was looking for, but the one word answer he received was just “people”.

Hank wasn’t sure if he was doing something wrong or if Connor was just upset. Or maybe Connor wasn’t upset at all. Maybe Connor was just… quiet.

He only seemed to cheer up when he noticed they were near the police station and Hank wondered if his obsession with the police was akin to certain kids obsessions with space, or dinosaurs, or sharks. Or those shooting games that certain kids enjoyed. It was pretty cute to be honest, he hoped that Connor didn’t lose his dreams of becoming a detective.

He’d do a fucking great job at it.

He could feel eyes on him as he walked into the station whilst holding on to Connor’s hand, the kid’s grip in his tight as he stayed as close as possible. That’s when Hank realised he was hiding, like he had done with the plush dog, and he cursed to himself a little for forgetting to take it with him. Especially since he’s be leaving Connor with, essentially, a stranger.

Hank tried to ignore the parental urge that came over him. Connor wasn’t his son, he needed to remember that. He attempted to loosen his grip on the kid’s hand, but all that happened was the other tightened the hole and looked up at him, expression almost desperate. Hank sighed. He hoped the detective taking Connor’s case would take his fancy instead…

-

He slammed the glass door to Fowler’s office so hard, he ⎯ and probably everyone else ⎯ was surprised it didn’t _at least_  crack the glass on impact. He was furious. First, Fowler makes him take the fucking kid home with him for some reason, maybe just to fuck with him because like hell was it because he trusted him, and then he assigns Reed, fucking _Gavin Reed_ , to Connor’s case. There is no way he is letting that asshole near Connor. But then Reed is appearing from behind him from the office ⎯ a shit eating grin sat smugly on his features, the younger cop obviously pleased with how well he’d managed to piss Hank off ⎯ and following him to the desk, where a nervous looking Connor sat watching them nervously.

Hank felt guilty about his anger in that moment, knowing Connor could see and perhaps hear the shouting from Fowler’s office, and he definitely saw the door slam. He probably flinched. He frowned.

Then Gavin was towering over Connor and the frown turned into a grimace as he pulled him away from the kid. “Jesus, Gavin. The kid’s scared shitless, you towering over him isn’t going to help.” He snapped quietly at him before the shithead could even think of yelling at him. “I get you’re excited about _finally_  being taller than someone but-”

Gavin huffed and pulled out of his hold before going to walk off, turning back to Connor and gesturing for him to follow. Hank may or may not have snarled, but he looked down when small hands were holding onto his trouser leg. The eyes were wide and tearful and Hank’s face immediately softened as he knelt down next to him. He was going to pretend Gavin wasn’t a shithead just this one time. Just for Connor.   
“Hey… kiddo, don’t look like that. I’ve got to go try and find that suspect you were telling me about last night, and you have got to go with Detective Reed. He’s a detective… he’s trustworthy.” He said in a soft reassuring voice, feeling too many eyes on him. Yeah so the grumpy bad cop had a soft side, so what. They could all go fuck themselves.

Connor seemed a little eased by that, but was still clinging to him. “But… I wanna come with you… be your partner.” Hank tried to look anywhere but those mastered puppy dog eyes. How did he get so good at those? “And detective isn’t as trustworthy as lieutenant.”

Hank barked a little laugh at that and moved ruffle Connor’s hair a bit, straightening. “Sorry, Connor. I don’t make the rules. Be good for Gavin, okay?” He, reluctantly, pulled the little hands off of him and Connor sho him one last sad stare before, finally, hurrying over to where an exasperated looking Gavin stood. Connor tried to take his hand but the detective pulled his hand away before he could grasp it. He walked off and left Connor to scurry after him like a lost puppy, murmuring something to himself that Hank heard but he hoped to god that Connor hadn’t.

“Weird fuckin’ kid.”

His balled his hands into fists at his side and watched until they were out of sight before sighing and resigning back in his chair to review last night’s evidence. When Chris came to tell him that they had a lead on where the suspect may be, Hank wasn’t sure if he was relieved to leave the precinct or if it just made his stomach turn. He still didn’t know the answer after they’d left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor cries, Gavin panics, Hank is in deeper than he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i should probably get an actually schedule for these chapters instead of just posting whenever i feel like it
> 
> also it’s nearly 2am so excuse any mistakes

Connor’s eyes scanned the room. It was the same room from last night, but this time he wasn’t in handcuffs which was nice. What wasn’t nice is Lieutenant Anderson was gone and he had left him with a man he had been shouting about in Captain Fowler’s office, Detective Reed. Connor trusted the lieutenant.

Connor did not trust Reed.

Connor didn’t trust Reed one bit. He didn’t seem to know what he was doing with him and was very standoffish. Therefore, he had no reason to consider trusting the detective. He had no need to tell him.

He finally let his brown eyes land on Reed’s green, the other just staring at him for a long while, like he was a criminal he needed to crack. It seemed like a bad way to get a confession, staring at someone until they spoke, but maybe it worked for Gavin. So far he was unsuccessful though. Connor wouldn’t make that mistake when he was a detective. Perhaps Gavin would be a good example of everything he shouldn’t do.

He kicked his short legs a little under the desk and smiled politely at the other despite his sour attitude, after all the lieutenant had told him to be nice and the last thing he wanted to do was give him a reason to dislike him like his mommy had. He had to do as instructed so he wouldn’t stop liking him.

The lieutenant didn’t, however, say he had to do anything that the detective told him to. In fact, he didn’t even reply when he had pointed out that Reed _wasn’t_  as trustworthy.

So in Connor’s eyes, the directive was very clear.

“Okay, kid.” Connor didn’t like it when Reed called him that. He said it like an insult, bitter and harsh. As if he couldn’t remember his real name so it was just a weak substitute. He liked it better when the lieutenant said it. When he said it his voice was soft, sometimes sad, and his face looked warm. Connor liked that, it made him happy. “The faster you tell me about your family, your mother, and what exactly happened before we found you, the faster we can sort everything out, you can get off our backs and put into the care system. So tell.”

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed. Care system? That’s not what he wanted. Why would he want that? He wanted to stay with the lieutenant and Sumo… they were nice and kind and would protect him from his mommy if she found him. As long as he kept following his rules and gave the lieutenant reasons to like him, there wasn’t anything that could go wrong, right?

Didn’t the lieutenant want to keep him? Had he messed up already? Surely not...

“No.” He replied with a frown, his eyebrows still furrowed and his dangling feet having stopped kicking.

“... What?” To say Gavin looked surprised was an understatement, Connor just tilted his head to the side.

“What part of my answer did you not understand?” He asked innocently as the other scowled. He couldn’t help the little cheeky smile that moved to sit on his features as he continued. “The ‘n’ or the ‘o’.”

“Listen here, you-!” Gavin was up on his feet so fast that Connor nearly fell off his chair, leaning back quickly with wide eyes as he tucked his knees up to his chest. He could hear his heart race in his ears, could feel himself shaking. He’d gone too far. He’d gone to far and he was going to pay for it like with mommy. He was supposed to follow instructions, not break them. He was stupid. He was broken.

He didn’t see Gavin physically deflate, but he did hear it in his voice when he spoke. “...Holy shit…” was all that was muttered as Connor just shook and cried in the chair opposite.

-

Luckily, their lead had been right and they managed to capture the suspect without much trouble. He didn’t even try to run or fight back, but he wasn’t talking. He knew it would take a bit more to get him to start talking – he had a feeling he wouldn’t be a hard one to crack once they put him under enough pressure. He was glad that the hard part of the case was over, all they needed was a confession and he had to finish some paperwork but from there his job was finished. It was weird, because usually the more difficult part – crime scenes, catching – were his favourite parts but today he’s just wanted to get back to the department.

Somehow, he suspected it had to do with his growing attachment to a brown eyed, curly haired, kid.

He’d barely taken two steps towards his desk, going to wrap up his paperwork for the case that already had him yawning, when there was a hand on his arm stopping him. He turned to see Gavin and immediately pulled away on instinct. “What the fuck-“

“The kid won’t stop crying.” The Detective interrupted, his expression a bit sheepish and his eyes full of concern, and he immediately shut himself up. Of course, Hank knew the other would never admit it. “I moved too quickly, he got scared.”

Hank cursed to himself and followed Gavin off to the interrogation room, where Connor was still curled up on his chair. He took a few slow steps forward and knelt in front of him but the kid barely seemed to notice. “How long?” He asked quietly, briefly looking back up at Gavin.

“A little over an hour. I’ve tried talking, I’ve tried distraction, hell I even tried to bribe him.”

Hank rolled his eyes, not in the mood to deal with how obviously terrible the guy was with kids. Either Fowler wildly overestimated Gavin or underestimated Connor, he thought it was most likely a mix of both. He reached out a placed a hand on the kid’s knee, but immediately pulled away when the boy’s reaction was to flinch, his frown only deepening.

“Hey, kid…” He murmured, trying to coach him into lifting his head for him. “Connor… it’s Hank...”

The kid let out a little whimper, finally lifting his head to glance at up at him. “Hank…” He replied pitifully, sporting Gavin behind him still and ducking his head again. He was quick to catch the method.

“Reed, out.” He interrupted, barely even turning to look at him as he said it. “The kid obviously won’t talk with you in the room. Get out.” He interrupted whatever excuse the other was going to make before he even opened his move.

It almost seemed like the detective was going to complain further, but he soon seemed to realise that giving up was the best option and sighed before leaving. Hank didn’t speak again until he heard the interrogation door swing shut.

His paternal instincts – something he was incredibly surprised still existed – were telling him to pick him up and hold him close, but Connor was afraid and Hank wasn’t his father. Perhaps not even his father held him anyway. He tucked the thought away before it made him mad, trying again to gently place his hand upon Connor’s small knee.

The child flinched again before noticeably relaxing when he look up and saw him. “Hank…” he whimpered again before, all at once, leaning forward and throwing himself at the man. His arms were around his neck as he knelt on the chair. He buried his wet face in his shirt and gave him muffled apologies whilst Hank slowly moved to hold him completely in his arms. He stood and held him protectively.

Half his mind was focused on calming him down whilst the other was filled with alarm bells trying to remind him that Connor wasn’t his kid. He ignored that part and treated him as his own, muttering softly and bouncing him just slightly as the kid’s whimpers and needless apologises slowly tapered off. For a moment, Hank was sure he’d fallen asleep but then he was looking up at him with those big brown eyes filled with unshed tears – reminding him, not for the first time, of a lost puppy. He swallowed heavily and Connor sniffled.

He wanted to ask what was wrong, but would he even tell him? How deep did it go?

“I’m sorry.” He apologised again and Hank resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the many sorrys. He gave Connor a smile that he hoped was reassuring.

“Hey… Connor… you don’t have to apologise, you didn’t do anything wrong.” The fact that Connor looked confused at his statement, and even looked ready to argue that he _did_  do something wrong, added to the growing list of reasons to hate the kid’s parents. He sat down on the chair, setting him on his lap but keeping him close. He probably couldn’t pull him off of himself if he tried, his fingers were clutching at his shirt so tightly. “Trust me. Now, why don’t you tell me what you think you did wrong, huh?”

Connor hesitated, before nodding and relaxing against him. He briefly debated leaving the interrogation room, knowing they’d need it soon for the suspect he just brought in, but decided to stay in it for now. It was quiet and private, things the kid deserved right now.

“Mommy says it’s bad when I cry. It makes her disappointed.” He muttered quietly as Hank tried not to frown in fear of giving the kid the wrong impression. His grip around the boy tightened. If he noticed he didn’t say anything. “She doesn’t like it when I get too excited either… she says I’m too loud.”

What kind of parent didn’t like it when their kid was happy?

“And…” Connor hesitated again, eyes wide as he looked up at Hank properly. “I made Detective Reed angry at me… I wasn’t good like you asked.”

Hank’s face softened at that. “Kid-“

But Connor continued. “I… I just wanted to be good for you, Lieutenant… I’m sorry… I made him mad and he shouted and I thought-“

He held him closer to his chest, effectively shutting him up with the movement, as he blood boiled at the thought of Gavin _shouting_  at Connor. Like he thought that was an okay thing to do. Like he thought it would end in any other way than tears. He stood up again, balancing Connor on his hip as if he belonged there, and marched out and over to where the detective stood. He set Connor down, the child hiding behind his legs immediately, and stormed over to him. He grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket before he had a chance to realise what what happening and pushed him against his desk.

For a brief moment, he looked afraid, before he pushed Hank off of him. “What the fuck?!”

Hank let go but didn’t get out of his space. The eyes around them barely phased him. “You shouted at an abused kid and made him cry, I think I should be asked you, what the fuck.” He replied icily. Gavin’s expression barely budged.

“I’m a detective, Anderson, not a babysitter. I didn’t know what was going to set the kid off! Why do you even care so much? He’s just going to get thrown into the care system anyway!”

Hank was about to retort, possibly grab him again, perhaps even hit his stupid face – because oh my _god_  was that guy a fucking prick – when the familiar call of Fowler made them both turn their heads. Hank scowled and backed off, following the voice up to to his office as Gavin mirrored the action whilst murmuring complaints under his breath. They both sat down and their Captain ran his hand over his face, obviously not prepared to deal with their childish antics.

He was just about to tell Fowler how much of a dick Gavin was when the door to his office opened and closed, signally the entrance of and fourth person, and, they all turned to see that, instead of Connor having gone back to sit at Hank’s desk, he’d decided to accompany that. The kid seemed immune to their stares as he moved to the corner and stood there, obediently, until Fowler awkwardly told him to take a seat. The boy furrowed his brows as there was only two chairs but Hank gave him a warm smile so he walked to him and reached up to signal his intention. He hesitated, but he eventually picked Connor up and sat him in his lap.

The other too were staring, his ears tinted pink. “Fuck off...” He grumbled quietly.

Fowler sighed again. “What happened this time?”

Hank’s answer was immediate. “Gavin doesn’t know how to deal with kids and I think he should be taken off the case.”

“Hank-“

“Connor doesn’t trust him and he won’t be honest unless he does. Gavin’s fuse is too short for that.” He gave the detective a side glare. The other man pretended not to notice.

“And who do you suggest I give the case to then? You?”

“Yes.”

The answer surprised even himself, not having even been aware he’d been thinking of it until it came tumbling out of his mouth. Fowler’s eyebrows knitted together and it was clear what was on his mind. Even Gavin seemed uncomfortable with the turn of events, not saying anything.

 _Cole_.

“... Are you sure, Hank?” Jeffery asked. And there it was. There was most likely his only chance to back out of this like he’d wanted to. To pass Connor on to someone else and continue living his depressing life, to stop himself growing attached when this wasn’t his kid and he knew he’d have to give him up.

Connor looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes.

He knew the answer without even thinking about it, his arms that were automatically wrapped around the boy tightening slightly.

“I’ve never been more sure.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is the best detective in the precinct, the abuse case gets more concerning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo whaddup  
> im jared  
> im 19  
> and i never fucking learned how to schedule writing  
> (pls don't get used to regular updates i bet the next chapter will take like a week to update or something)
> 
> Also, to be serious for a moment, the amount of positive comments from the last chapter made me happy thank you so much guys. I love writing and know you're all enjoying it and, tbh, that's what encouraged me to update so quickly. Ily all.  
> Shoutout specifically to Starset, your comments made me so happy that I showed them to all my friends. Bless you <3

The suspect wasn’t confessing. Wasn’t even talking. That wasn’t something that surprised Hank, after all, it was never that easy, not when it involves someone dead. He may have gave himself up easily enough, but that didn’t mean he was all so willing to admit to murder. Especially one as gruesome. 

 

What did surprise Hank though was how hard the suspect was to crack. He’d assumed he’d have to jump through some hoops to get there, but he thought he’d give in at some point. Thought he’d eventually spill when he saw all the evidence backed up against him. 

 

“What happened before you took that knife?”

 

No response.

 

“How long have you been hiding?”

 

No reply..

 

“Why didn’t you even try and run when we arrested you?”

 

No answer.

 

He snapped in front of the suspects face but the other barely blinked and Hank was growing beyond frustrated as he looked into the one way window to the right of him. He scowled and slammed his hands on the table. The suspect hardly flinched.

 

“Say something, goddammit!” He yelled, standing as he scanned the other for a change in posture, expression, position. He wasn’t innocent, Hank knew he wasn’t innocent and he knew this fuck knew. But yet he didn’t show any inclination of admitting any time soon. He stared at him a little while longer. 

 

Nothing.

 

The interrogation had been going on too long and was nearing to a close and they still had nothing, so Hank huffed and left the room with a frustrated swear to go back through and see the others in the observation room, hand running down his face before he looked over at the chair the sat in between Gavin and Chris, it turning a little to reveal Connor sitting in it as he kicked his feet contently.

 

His face positively lit up when he saw him and he tried to ignore how his stomach flipped as he picked the kid up to sit in the seat he’d been sat in, setting him back down in his lap. He was glad no one mentioned it, he really wasn’t in the mood to talk about how attached he was only after a day of knowing him.

 

“I still can’t believe we’re letting this kid watch us interrogate a man for murder. I mean, isn’t he like four?” Gavin grumbled from somewhere behind him and, admittedly, Hank somewhat agreed with him – though he’d never say it aloud. Connor was young and had been through so much shit, but when he’d tried to leave him at his desk he’d given him the biggest puppy dog eyes and Hank had caved and decided that the kid couldn’t do too much harm. He’d already seen worse anyway.

 

Besides, he let _Gavin_ watch.

 

“Reed, we found him _at_ the murder scene, the interrogation won’t hurt him. He’s interested in this shit, may as well let him watch.” He muttered, staring out at the suspect as the man just stayed silent. Sitting there, head bowed and hands restrained. He looked jumpy, yet he wouldn’t speak.

 

“And I’m five and a half, not four.” Connor added, giving Reed an innocent look to which the other man grumbled under his breath and turned away with a small scowl. Hank snorted softly.

 

They sat in silence for a long stretch of time, thinking.

 

“He’s not talking.” Hank finally muttered to which, he’s almost certain, Reed replied with a ‘no shit sherlock’ under his breath. He was the next one to speak, his suggestion only half joking.

 

“We could always try roughing him up a little.”

 

Connor replied before Hank had the chance to roll his eyes tell him to shut up. “But that’s not allowed, you’d just hurt him and it wouldn’t make him talk. It would just make you look bad in a court of law.”

 

The detective simply rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, does this kid not know sarcasm or something.”

 

Connor kept going, his gaze looking back towards the suspect as if he was studying him.. “He’s got nervous ticks. You can see it from the way he keeps his head down, hands clenched, and avoids eye contact whenever you try and look at him. And you can see it in his micro expressions when you speak.” He looked up at Hank now, his eyes bright as if he was forming some sort of plan. It was intriguing to watch his mind put together the pieces. “If you don’t stress him out enough, he won’t talk, if you stress him out too much, he won’t talk. You need to find the perfect mix where he is stressed but not too much.”

 

“Okay, wonderkid!” Gavin started, clearly aggravated, Hank turned to shoot him a sharp glare but that didn’t seem to deter him in the slightest. “What do you think we should do then?”

 

“I could try.” He suggested innocently and Reed huffed a laugh.

 

Hank got a thoughtful expression that sat on his features.

 

“Anderson… you’re not _actually_  considering it. _He’s a child_. Practically a fucking _baby_.”

 

He scoffed. “No, I’m not stupid, but…” he looked back at the suspect before his gaze fell back towards Connor. “There is no reason he can’t help us. So, partner, why don’t you tell me what you think I should do?”

 

Connor grinned so hard that Hank thought he was going to burst. Fuck, was the the most endearing thing he’d ever seen. He found himself wanting to see the grin constantly.

 

“Okay, So first-“

 

-

 

The kid’s plan worked. Hank switched constantly between good cop and bad cop and, after a little while, he started to talk. He’d been abused for months and he’d went to defend himself and snapped, he fled in his panic. Sure, he still needed persuasion, but the idea worked better than anything he’d tried to far and he started to wonder how exactly immoral it would be to hire a five-year-old as his permanent partner.

 

He walked back to the door as Chris came in, watching as the officer went to grab the man. When the suspect reacted negatively, telling them not to touch him, it was Connor who spoke out beside the door. He was surprised how far his voice could travel when he wanted it to.

 

“Don’t touch him! You're stressing him out too much!” He shouted and Hank looked down at him to see the sight of the man fighting against the officer upset him. He wondered to himself how much Connor saw himself in him in the man. How much fear Connor felt when he was sat in the same chair with Gavin. “Cut it out!”

 

“Shut it, kid!” Gavin snapped and Hank practically snarled, looking to Chris who had paused. 

 

“You heard him, let go!” 

 

The officer let go and Reed scowled. Connor walked over to the suspect and looked up at him. They seemed to share a long knowing glance before he looked back up at Chris. “He will go without any trouble… you don’t need to touch him. He doesn’t like it when you touch him.”

 

The officer hesitated, giving Hank a glance to make sure it was okay, before finally moving to let the guy stand. He walked out the room, giving a soft not down at Connor when he walked past, and Chris followed. There was a long tense silence where none of them moved. Reed’s hand was on top of his gun, Hank’s hand was practically moments away from pulling it out his holster. Not even Connor spoke.

 

Gavin gave Hank a sharp look. “You’re growing soft, Anderson.” 

 

“Go fuck yourself, Reed.” He snapped before leaving the room, listening as Connor hurried after him, taking his hand when he was close enough. Hank sighed and looked down at him, giving him a little smile that was only half forced. He was glad to see Connor looking less upset.

 

“Did I do a good job, Lieutenant? Did I help?”

 

He ruffled his hair with his spare hand, his smile brightening a touch. Connor laughed a little at the gesture. 

 

“You did a really good job, partner. You were like, smarter than all of us, despite our experience. I’d hire you right now if I could, you can take Reed’s job.” He praised and snickered to himself, watching the kid preen in response. He reminded himself to compliment him more if his response was so positive. “Now, I’m starved. What do you say for a late lunch? I know just the place.”

 

Connor nodded eagerly and Hank wondered just how hungry he was. Was he just not saying anything? He’d need to teach him to say when he needed something.

 

“Go run and get your coat then, I’ll be waiting here.” 

 

He watched him run off happily, a content feeling settling over him. The kid finally looked like a child… even if it was only because he had helped get a suspect to confess. The strange cause for excitement didn’t make the joy any less real. He smiled to himself as he observed him trying to put the coat on by the desk, leaning against the wall of the hall. Of course Gavin had to fucking ruin it. 

 

“Y’know, that kid’s going to get far too attached to you. He already is. He’s going to get put into care. Or maybe even get given to an actual family member. You’re not doing anyone any favours.” He muttered, walking past him to go to his desk and pausing to look back at him. They held each other’s stare for a long moment before Gavin finally sighed and started off again. He didn’t look behind him when he next spoke. “He’s not your son, Hank.” 

 

Hank nearly charged at him just for that, but held himself back as Connor returned, unaware of anything having even upset the older man. He took his hand and walked him to the car without another word.

 

-

 

He took him to his usual burger truck joint, something he reckoned maybe wasn’t the healthiest thing for the kid to eat but, fuck it, Connor was probably dying for something to eat and he deserved an unhealthy treat. One burger wasn’t going to kill him. So he parked and held his hand to cross the road, only letting go to talk to his friend about gambling that most likely would only land him in trouble. When he moved to talk to Gary, he almost forgot Connor was there at all.

 

Then he pointed him out and he was turning with a light curse. “Uh, yeah. Babysitting. Get him a burger and a soda as well would you, Gary?”

 

He nodded and Connor approached him again, going to take his hand but Hank moved it before he could, accepting the two meals from Gary and making his way to the table. Then he noticed the kid was too short and looked around a little for somewhere else, settling for a bench nearby. He sat and Connor sat next to him. He was quiet.

 

Hank didn’t like his quiet moods.

 

He tried not to think of what Gavin had said. Tried not to think of how real they were, but he couldn’t help himself. He was right. He hated it, but for once that fucker was right and Hank had to accept that. Connor wouldn’t be along for long and wasn’t doing either of them a favour by letting either of them get attached. He needed to back off. 

 

He took a bite of his burger and noticed Connor watching, his own sitting in his hands. He was confused before remembering. He sighed and gestured at him to eat. “Go on. I’m not going to stop you.” He huffed a little, watching him take one hesitant bite before taking a much larger one. It was amusing to see his expression, staring at the meal like he was trying to figure it out, before looking back at Hank.

 

“Lieutenant… why were you and your friend talking about illegal gambling? Aren’t you supposed to stop that kind of stuff because you’re with the police.”

 

He opened his mouth and closed it again. That was hard to explain to a child. Instead he shrugged. “I may… stretch the rules a little bit. Got a problem with that kid?” The boy was quick to shake his head, returning to his meal as he seemed to think about a different problem that was plaguing him. Hank patiently waited for it to come as he kept eating.

 

“I don’t mean to alarm you-” He started, and Hank wondered if this kid was read a dictionary for his bedtime stories because the amount of words he knew was so… unusual. “-but the food truck health license hasn’t been renewed since last year so I believe the place might not be up to health reg-” He paused, throwing his eyebrows “-regu- regra- reg-” He struggled with the word before finally pouting at himself and looking up to Hank. “Standards.” He finished instead.

 

Hank couldn't help it, he laughed. In fact, he laughed so hard he almost choked on his burger. “You’re adorable, kid, y’know that.”

 

Connor smiled and took another bite of his burger, to which Hank was glad he didn’t take the health license thing too seriously. The food was good and hadn’t made him sick so far, so it was a positive in his book. 

 

It didn’t take him too long to finish up and he stood in order to put his papers in the trash, returning for Connor’s when he finished and picking the kid up when he outstretched his arms towards him in a silent plead. The kid was needy today it seemed. He wondered if he was used to this kind of affection or if it was new. By the sound of his parents, or at least his mother, he didn’t get a lot of cuddles, but yet he seemed so dependant on holding hands and cuddling…

 

Perhaps his father? Maybe that's who Hank reminded Connor off? Why he trusted him so much?

 

Hopefully, now with him on the case, he could finally get some answers.

 

“You’re like a baby monkey sometimes.” Hank mentioned as they crossed the road, opening the passenger door and putting the boy inside. He was quiet again, he looked sad. If Hank didn’t know any better, he would’ve said… homesick? He climbed into his side of the car and turned to properly turn to him instead of starting the engine and driving off back to the station. Maybe he could get more insight to the boy’s life if they spoke outside of the precinct. “What’s on your mind, kiddo?”

 

His eyes were careful, as if afraid of speaking, of telling Hank. He wasn’t surprised, with how much his trust had obviously been broken in the past and was about to tell the kid not to bother. He’d prefer to wait until the kid definitely knew he wasn’t going to hurt him. Connor interrupted him before he had the chance, the words he spoke making Hank freeze.

 

“I miss my brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank, holding connor closely: ive only had connor for a day but if anything happened to him i'd kill everyone in this room and then myself  
> gavin: but i'm the only one in this room-  
> hank: exactly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor talks about his brothers, Hank gets a lead, father-son bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i probably won't right today  
> also me: writes 1000 more words than yesterday
> 
> enjoy <3

The stakes had just gotten higher. There Connor was, looking up at him with this sad faraway expression in the passenger seat of his old dirtied car, telling him he had at least two other siblings that, presumably, were still under the control of the abusive mother Connor had managed to evade. He hoped in his heart that they were older than him, because the idea of kids any _younger_ than Connor being treated the same way made his heart twist anxiously. He’d turned on the ignition and started driving towards the station before he even properly realised, only being taken out of his trance by the click of Connor buckling his seatbelt.

 

He tried to keep his expression neutral but friendly. “... Why don’t you tell me your brother’s names, huh? Tell me a little bit about them. Do they stay with your Mom?”

 

Connor most likely noticed his change in attitude, considering what he was able to notice through a shadowed piece of glass from a distance when the person was looked away from him, Hank was almost certain him being pretty obvious two feet away from him would be a dead give away for the kid. Yet, he seemed to play along. Perhaps he knew something was up with Hank but what? That he didn’t know.

 

“I have two brothers… One of them is called Caleb, he’s my twin brother, and the other one is our younger brother, Conan. But we call him ‘nines’ because his first word was the number nine and he would say it a lot...” He said softly, playing with the hem of his shirt, almost nervously, as he spoke. It was clear that being away from them was worrying for him. “I’m the oldest… I protect them… I promised them I’d get the police to help and then we wouldn’t have to live with Mommy anymore… then we would be free.”

 

Fuck. _Fuck_. Not only had they to find and deal with Connor’s bitch of a mother but now they had to deal with it as quickly as possible because there were two more kids at risk - one of them being just a fucking toddler - and the whole situation stressed Hank out beyond belief.

 

“Well, you’re in luck, kiddo, because I am the police.” Hank nodded firmly, not looking away from the road at he gripped the wheel tightly but spying Connor’s hopeful expression from the corner of his eye. If Hank had thought he was in over his head an hour ago, then he was definitely certain that he was drowning now. Three kids, three _young_  kids, in an abusive situation. One out, two still left in the mother’s care. AND they had no name for the mother. Half of him wished he’d left the case with Gavin, the other half of him remembered that Gavin is an incompetent asshole and would probably fuck something up worse than he already had.

 

Maybe he could get more out of Connor when they got to the station… He could see if could get any full names, run them through the database

 

The kid had had to grow up way too quickly. He’d had to deal with his mother and he’d had to protect his brothers from her too. It made sense. Why sometimes Connor acted like his age and why sometimes he acted like an adult. Like a grownup. He wondered how many adults he’d seen and immediately to get the act right. He wondered if he acted like it all the time or if he only did it when he wanted to be taken seriously. 

 

They said nothing more on the ride over. 

 

-

 

Connor sat on Hank’s desk whilst the older man sat on his desk chair in front of his computer, loading up the database. Surely Connor and his brothers would show up on it, along with their mother, all he had to do was get a last name to go along with the first. He waited for it to load up before turning to Connor, the kid looking off somewhere in the distance. Quiet. Hank sighed. “You wanna tell me your last name kid? Do you know it?” 

 

If he didn’t know his last name, Hank was unsure where they would go from that point. Would they just have to give up? He refused to think that that. Surely they could find something.

 

Connor sat in silence for a little bit and Hank started to wonder if he’d even heard him in the first place or if he really just didn’t know, but before he could open his mouth to ask he was stopped in his tracks by the kid moving.

 

“Roark… that’s my last name…” He muttered, kicking his feet softly as he kept his gaze focused on the floor. Hank watched him for a few more moments, feeling like he ought to say something to him but unsure what, before finally returning the screen and typing in the name ‘Connor Roark’. 

 

He searched through a few people, all far older, before finally coming to one born five years ago. He clicked on it before clicking on the name of his mother that came up on the birth certificate, he smiled and Connor continued not to look up. Tomorrow he would definitely have to bring his dog, or at least something to keep him occupied.

 

“Aha! Sarah Roark. Born 1981, June the 4th. Died-“ He stopped reading out loud suddenly, his eyes squinting and his eyebrows furrowing as he leaned closer to the screen – as if it was lying to him. No, no surely this couldn’t be right. Connor’s mother wasn’t dead… This woman had been dead for 3 years now, it couldn’t be her… right? He scanned through the profile further but only found more evidence that pointed her towards being Connor’s mom. Three sons, two twins, Connor and Caleb, and one infant, Conan. Just the names Connor had told him about, that wasn’t a coincidence. Died during birth complications. Connor would have only been two. They must’ve been adopted. But in what way? What if there was no legal documents? And if there was, he didn’t know the first place to look - he invesgiated homicides, not child abuse cases. All they had about Connor on here was his birth certificate.

 

Hank turned to look at Connor and wondered, briefly, if he remembered his real mom. He wondered if she was a loving parent, unlike the one he had now. He swallowed heavily and looked back to the screen. This couldn’t be a dead end. There had to be something more. 

 

“Do you, uh, know your mommy’s name?” Hank asked and Connor started to shake her head before pausing again, thinking. Second guessing himself.

 

“I… I think it’s Amanda… but I don’t know her last name. It’s different to mine.” He seemed to be afraid of saying the wrong thing, of sending him down the wrong path. Whilst working of other people’s cases left the boy in his element, it seemed working on his own… confused him. Made him unsure of what he was saying.

 

The lieutenant gave him a small reassuring smile and shifted, almost awkwardly, to pat the kid’s leg. He wanted to try and give him some sort of support without getting too close or spooking him. He looked at the computer, looking to see if she had any siblings, maybe one name Amanda ideally, but she didn’t have any. He scrolled through the whole page again, trying to make sure he definitely didn’t miss anything, before clicking back on Connor’s page. He was about to give up when he saw the answer he’d been waiting for and felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier. Connor’s father. Surely, if he was still living, he must know where the boys were or at least who the boys were living with. If anyone did, it was him.

 

There, on the page where the father’s name went, laid a name that both surprised Hank and angered him. Why the fuck had these kids been given to an abusive women if his father was who this page said he was? If his father was the founder of one of the biggest electronic companies in the world?!

 

Elijah Kamski.

 

-

 

After spending the rest of the afternoon on the phone to Kamski’s personal assistant – “no this isn’t about business, or Cyberlife in general, I need to speak to Kamski” “this is Lieutenant Anderson of the Detroit-” “you did not just put me on hold oh my god I’m thE POLICE” – Hank had finally gotten a ‘meeting’ with the millionaire at his home just north of Detroit. He was half tempted to just storm up to his home anyway and arrest him on suspicion of child abuse right then and there but, concluded, he had no evidence other than Connor being his biological son and knew the shitstorm that would cause. So he settled for waiting.

 

At least he’d managed to get an earlier meeting than next week like had been suggested at first. He didn’t even get to talk to the fucker on the phone. When he asked the personal assistant claimed he was ‘too busy’ and ‘didn’t want to be interrupted’. Hank already hated this man. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking down when there was a little hand tugging his sleeve. 

 

Ah right, the kid. It was growing late down and the office was already half empty. He needed to feed him and get him to bed.

 

He groaned softly. He needed to go shopping first, the house was practically bare and he couldn’t go back to Gary again, not with the kid anyway. Maybe he could get away with a frozen pizza or a microwave dinner. Either or, he would still need to go shopping. Maybe grab some cereal and fresh milk for breakfast too. Grab some chocolate and juice. How often did the kid get treats back home? He came out of his trance for the second time as little hands tugged at his coat _again_. “Lieutenant?”

 

Hank sighed and stood, stretching a bit as his back cracked. He felt older than he was - before he knew it his hair would be completely grey and his face would be riddled with wrinkles. How long had he been at the desk? How long had he just been on the phone for? Stupid fucking hold music. “Okay… Okay kid. I’m up. I’m standing. Ready to go?”

 

Connor nodded hurriedly and reached up to be lifted and Hank winced a little. If the kid was that desperate to leave, how long had he just been sitting there bored out of his mind? If it wasn’t too late when they got back to his house he should pull out his old playstation and see if he still had any kid friendly games left on it. All kids enjoyed game consoles after all, maybe he could find something stimulating for him or something.

 

Hank moved to pick him up and rested him on his hip before shutting down his pc and leaving the offices and a mutter to show he was leaving. He could feel Fowler’s eyes on him, but made a show of ignoring him as took the kid to the car. He strapped him in, ignoring the kid’s protests that he could clip himself in - Hank would prefer to make sure himself, before climbing in himself and making his way to a food shop that was on the route to home. Usually he used it to buy beer after a long day, whiskey after a tough one, and any other junk food he so desired. The cashier would probably be surprised to see alcohol wasn’t on his shopping list today.

 

When they got there, Hank noted how Connor acted strange, gripping his hand tightly the whole time, but concluded it was most likely due to being out so clearly in public. The kid probably most likely wouldn’t want to bump into the bitch that was his mom after all. But he also didn’t really show an interest in any food. Not even the candy or the overly sugary drinks. Whenever they went shopping, Cole used to-

 

He stopped in his tracks, causing Connor to look up at him with that concerned look of his that sat on his features far too often for a boy his age, and shook his head. Connor wasn’t Cole. Hank looked down at the kid, forcing a smile. He wasn’t looking down at his own blue eyes, he was looking down at Connor’s puppy dog brown ones. Not Cole.

 

“Uh… See anything you like kid?”

 

The speed that he shook his head made Hank’s heart clench. “Not anything? Not even…” He paused and looked around before smiling and pulling him into the next lane of the small store, the frozen section. “Ice cream?” He finished with a knowing smile.

 

He didn’t make any obvious move to show that he wanted it, but his eyes said otherwise with the way they widened and his tongue briefly darted out of his mouth. Hank took him down to the section and told him to pick any flavour he wanted to. He hesitated and kept looking up at Hank, almost as if to figure out if he was kidding or not. Finally, he smiled, the first smile in the last few hours, and opened the freezer door to grab a tub. Blueberry. The kid had interesting taste. 

 

Hank was happy for the rest of the shop when Connor occasionally would point at something and ask for it, sometimes causing the man to add it to the basket - “orange juice? Sure” - or sometimes causing him to tell the kid that he wasn’t getting it - “I- no, Connor, you can’t have vodka”. The cashier was definitely surprised when they went to pay, especially when the kid suddenly darted off from Hank’s side and returned before the other could start shouting after him. In his hands he held a stuffed dog, different to the one he had with him at home, and flashed both the men pleading eyes.

 

Needless to say, Connor got a new toy.

 

-

 

After they had dinner, a microwave dinner of mac and cheese for them both followed by two bowls of blueberry ice cream, Hank realised how late it was and decided they could have a shorter day at work tomorrow to play games, tonight was for sleep. Even if they did get everything they needed from Kamski - it would still take at least a day for them to get a warrant to arrest the mother properly. There was no point waiting in the office for that.

 

Hank tried not to think about the fact that, if they did find the mother, it might be one of Connor’s last days with him too.

 

How had he gotten so attached so quickly?

 

Connor yawned as Hank carried him to bed, once again insisting that he wasn’t tired as the other did so. It made him roll his eyes as he changed the kid out of his clothes as if it was second nature. Briefly, it felt like nothing had ever changed, like he was just putting Cole to bed, but then he saw Connor’s face and not his son’s when he pulled the t-shirt from over his head and he felt like he’d just been covered with freezing cold water. Right. Connor. Not Cole. 

 

Connor blinked sleepily and Hank went to grab one of his old t-shirts like he had given him last night, giving him a soft smile when he came back and putting it over his head before pulling off the ‘pretty’ bright red boots and the rest of his clothes. He looked like he was wearing a nighty it was so big. It was incredibly endearing. He curled up under the covers with his two dog teddies, his old one and his new one, and Sumo happily trotted in the room to climb up and curl into a sleeping position at the end of his bed - as if he’d always belonged there. He was about to leave when the little boy protested.

 

“Have… Have you got any stories you could read me?”

 

Hank paused and bit his bottom lip, eyes darting to Cole’s old bookshelf. Finally he caved and waved over to it, studying each book before pulling out ‘Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone’. He smiled sadly. One of Cole’s favourites. He blew off the dust and settled down on the edge of Connor’s bed. He opened the book at the start and started to read. “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much…” 

 

Hank fit right back into what used to be a normal night time routine, doing the voices, the dramatic pauses, and even the funny faces, grinning every time he managed to make the kid giggle. He got halfway through the second chapter before the kid yawned again and obviously was starting to struggle to keep his eyes open. He smiled softly, eyes crinkling at the corners, before bending a corner of the page to keep his page and gently placing it down by the bedside lamp. He started playing with Connor’s curls before he realised what he was doing.

 

“Lieutenant?” 

 

His voice was small, fragile, he can’t believe anyone would have the heart to hurt him. “Uh huh.” Hank replied, signally him to go on.

 

The boy picked up his newest teddy to show Hank. It was a german shepard. “He’s a police dog.” He whispered and Hank just continued to smile. 

 

“Yeah, he is.”

 

“He looks mean and grumpy, but he’s actually very gentle and likes cuddles.” He said it like it was a fact and even punctuated it with a firm nod.

 

“Is that so?” He played along. The boy nodded again and settled down, closing his eyes with another yawn. 

 

“His name is Hank…” He then murmured before he promptly fell asleep, leaving Hank just sitting there and blinking a few times to himself. Eventually he sighed and gave himself a sad smile. 

 

“Goodnight, kiddo.” He muttered despite the fact the kid couldn’t hear him anymore, switching off the bedside lamp and going to leave the room. He closed the door behind him.

 

If he’d stayed a moment or too longer, he may have heard the “goodnight, dad” that Connor replied with.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank: hi i am lieutenant ander-  
> kamski: soz new phone who dis?  
> hank: i am with the dpd and we are investigating-  
> kamski: srry mom says not to talk to strangers  
> hank: i am literALLY THE POLICE


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is protective, Kamski is a mysterious bitch, Connor meets his sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i wasn't going to make this chapter all about meeting kamski but whoops i ended up writing too much and decided to cut the chapter short  
> i really enjoyed writing as kamski even tho he is a hard character to get right but tell me if he is ooc
> 
> as always, thank u for reading

Hank held Connor’s hand tightly in his own as they stood in front of the large black villa, the lieutenant keeping the kid close in attempt to shield him from the small snow storm blowing around them. And maybe it was an attempt to shield him from Kamski too.

 

Hank had approached the subject after breakfast, asking Connor if he knew who is father was. He’d gave him a thoughtful expression and seemed to think about it for a couple of moments before hesitating, looking up at Hank with an unreadable expression for just a moment, and shaking his head.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met him before.” He had said. “Mommy never mentioned him, so we never asked.”

 

Hank wasn’t sure who he should be more frustrated in in that moment. Their so called mother or their father who made no effort to see them. He supposed there was a chance that he wasn’t allowed, that whoever this Amanda is that she banned him and he didn’t press it too hard. He couldn’t leave out the possibility, but with how rich he was? He could afford to take her to court over the issue and barely make a dent. He could’ve become their legal guardian in the first place by just fucking taking care of them when their actual mom died.

 

Hank took a deep breath and looked down at Connor – who was clutching his new dog plush to his chest as if his life depended on it – and considered just putting the kid back in the car and going out for ice cream. But, he knew, ice cream wasn’t going to fix the problem and make it go away. He had to take him inside. He gave the kid a smile as he looked up.

 

“Come on, if we stay out here any longer we’ll get frostbite. Let’s go inside.” He hummed before leading the kid up the ramp and into the home. Hank shook the snow off of them both and removed their coats, as well as an overly big beanie he’d made Connor wear when he saw the weather forecast. When he was looking for a place to put them, a little voice coming from his left made him jump. 

 

“You can put them on the coat hooks.”

 

It was a little girl, no older than six or seven, with light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She sat on one of the little sofas, her legs kicking playfully. Connor hid behind Hank as the other man awkwardly hung up their coats with a little thank you. She kept watching.

 

“You stood outside for a very long time before coming in. What were you doing?”

 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to answer, because another identical child came into the room. “Daddy says stop teasing the guests and let them inside.”

 

The first girl pouted. “I wasn’t teasing them. I was questioning them.” But she went to jump down and walk to the door nonetheless when the other one vanished. “Come on, this way, he’s waiting for you.”

 

And then she vanished too. He looked down at Connor, still hidden behind his leg. He wondered if the kid realised that he’d just met his sister. He wondered if he’d even known he had a sister. He took his hand again and smiled before walking into the room.

 

The first thing he noticed was the pool. It was large, taking up at least half, of not maybe a third, of the room. It was a deep red colour. The next thing was probably the wall across from it. Well, less of a wall, more of just a collection of windows. They were tall and long and gave the perfect view of the valleys that the building loomed over due to being hidden i the mountains – due to the small blizzard, however, the view was blurred and fuzzy. Hard to make out any distinguishable features. He couldn’t help but wonder what it might look like in the spring or summer. Then, finally, Hank noticed a shadow in the pool under the water that he was surprised he hadn’t seen the first glance.

 

The small girls stood beside the ladder, one of them holding a towel and the other a bath robe, and there suddenly stepped one in front of him. He believed it was the first one but he couldn’t really tell. He looked between her and the two at the ladder. Three. Three completely identical sisters.

 

“Come on.” She hummed again before walking in front of them and a man, he assumed Kamski, climbed out of the water and took both material from the girls, drying himself and dressed himself before looking out the window ominously. Connor and Hank simply stood staring, wondering if the man even realised they were there. The kid’s grip on his hands tightened and Hank held him closer. Protective.

 

He was about to speak with the millionaire turned to face them, the smile on his face reminding him somewhat of a predator. Like a shark that had just seen his prey. Hank didn’t like that.

 

“Ah, Lieutenant Anderson. Nice to meet you. I’m sorry I was unable to talk to you yesterday but I was incredibly busy.” He walked over to the girls that were now all nicely lined up and chuckled a little to himself. “Ah, how rude of me! I haven’t even properly introduced myself or my girls! Elijah Kamski.” He moved to gesture to each child by his said, speaking as he pointing to each one. “This is Chloe, Callie, and Connie.”

 

Connor hid further but still managed to catch Kamski’s eye as the man approached him with that same smile. If Hank wasn’t backed up against the pool, he would’ve taken another step back. The man knelt in front of Connor, in front of his son. “You must be Connor. My my, haven’t you grown, I haven’t seen you since you were this tall.” He gestured to a height about half of Connor’s current height and he turned, still kneeling to look over to his daughters. “Girls, this is your little brother, Connor.” 

 

They all gave him little waves, Chloe’s smile was the brightest. 

 

He then stood and shooed two of the children away to go play, leaving him and Chloe in the room with Hank and Connor. Hank couldn’t get a proper read on the man. It was strange, he was strange, his body language was relaxed but his eyes said otherwise, they were sharp and unnerving. He was afraid of him, nevermind Connor. He had so much questions spinning in his head but he didn’t know how to ask any of them. They stood in silence for quite some time.

 

“Mr. Kamski-“

 

“Call me Elijah, please.”

 

There was another long beat of silence. “Mr. Kamski.” He repeated but was only cut off again.

 

“My my… I can’t believe how much my son has grown, I can’t even begin to imagine how big little Conan has grown.” He turned to his daughter then. “Chloe, why don’t you be a good big sister and show Connor where the playroom is whilst me and Lieutenant Anderson talk, huh? I’m sure he’d love to see all your dolls.”

 

The girl completely perked up at that and skipped over to the boy, barely even giving him a chance to deny the offer before she had grabbed his hand and was pulling him away excitedly. He looked back a few times to shoot Hank a few worried looks but he wasn’t too concerned. It would probably be nice for Connor to play with his sister.

 

“Ah… aren’t they just adorable together?” Kamski was talking again, Hank considered interrupting him but he suspected that Kamski was more the type of person to just steamroll through his protest anyway. “She hadn’t seen her little brother since she was four and he was two, second birthday party. Ah, she just loved to two of them – Connor the most.” He hummed, almost nostalgic as he moved to sick on a chair. He gestured for Hank to sit across from him. He hesitated before accepting.

 

Hank hated the lingering silence that sat between him, but every time he even considered opening his mouth the other bet him to it. 

 

“My daughters-“

 

“I’m here to talk about Connor, Mr. Kamski, not your daughters.”

 

The man raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You wish to talk about his heritage correct? Find out why he’s gotten himself into such a situation?”

 

Hank nodded.

 

“Then let me speak of this and I’ll get to it. It’s a long story Lieutenant.”

 

He didn’t like the sound of that but didn’t protest. Kamski gazed out the window and began. “Just over eight years ago, I started to grow tired of technology. Sure, developing code was fun but I started to wonder to myself… tweaking code of machine was fun, but it would be even more fun to tweak the code of a living being.” His eyes were almost manic and Hank didn’t like where this was going. “I am speaking about DNA, of course, being able to make a living being look anyway you want by just moving a few genes around. Make a 5% chance of being ginger a 100% chance with just a little editing. Playing god.”

 

Hank definitely didn’t like where this was gone. Fuck he didn’t even like where it had already gone.

 

“So I got a few eggs to fool around with from a few donors and started to tweak with them with my own DNA. I won’t get into the science of it all, that’s not why you’re here, but, of course, I didn’t get it right the first time. After months of practicing and trying to master my attempts, I created 5 almost identical embryos, and had a surrogate mother carry them for a hefty price. Three out of the five of them live to tell the tale now.” He gestured to the door where the children had disappeared off to as he finally pulled his eyes away from the window to look at him. His expression was unreadable. “Perfect copies of each other. Intelligent. Beautiful. Almost like clones. They’re all the same yet I’m still drawn to Chloe the most. It’s strange.”

 

The wheels in Hank’s head started turning and, he himself, looked back towards the door. If Chloe and her sisters were older than him and were the result of genetic manipulation, did that mean Connor-.

 

It was as if Kamski was reading his thoughts because he scoffed and relaxed against his chair again. “No, no. I didn’t make Connor like that.”

 

Hank was starting to grow aggravated. “Then why did you tell me about it?”

 

He shrugged - he fucking _shrugged_ \- and muttered. “I like to tell people about my girls.”

 

Before Hank could open his mouth and protest about the whole conversation, to demand that he tell him what he knew about Connor’s mother, Kamski continued.

 

“No, Connor… Connor was a gift.” Hank closed his mouth again, confused, and the genius continued. “Connor’s mother was a brilliant woman, one of my best employees, but she was past her prime. She was in her mid thirties and she wanted a baby but didn’t have a husband - not even a boyfriend - and she didn’t want to wait any longer and let herself grow too old. So she approaches me one night and tells me that she's heard about my daughters, how I made them myself, and asked me if I could make her a baby.”

 

He stopped and Hank raised an eyebrow. “And? You said Connor wasn’t created like Chloe.”

 

“No, of course, that would cost money and would take time - she wanted a child as soon as possible and didn’t have that kind of money to waste on designing a perfect baby. She wanted one despite the imperfections, so I did her one better suited for her situation. She was a good employee, so it was my gift to her.” That smirk came back and Hank really didn’t like it. “A sperm donation, or if you want to be less technical, sex. Connor was conceived the old fashioned way, along with his brothers.”

 

Hank wasn’t sure where he had expected this meeting to go, but it certainly wasn’t with Kamski telling him how he’d had sex. He was just thanking whatever god there was that the man hadn’t gone into any specific details. “So you, what? Knocked her up and left her to her own devices.”

 

Kamski scoffed. “Of course not. I’m not a barbarian. I made sure she got regular check ups and proper doctors, I even accompanied her to a few, and, though I wasn’t there when they were born, I saw them both the day after and held them both. They reminded me a lot like my girls when they were born.” He hummed, the smile on his lips actually seeming… genuine. It was strange. He wasn’t sure if he preferred it or not. Kamski didn’t seem like someone able to feel such a raw emotion. “Sarah sent me monthly updates on their health and I visited to see how they were doing at the first month mark, then at three months, then six, and then I didn’t visit again until they were one year old. That’s when my daughters first met them, they were smitten from the moment they saw their chubby little cheeks.”

 

“And so,” Hank started, carefully as he really didn’t want to return to the sex topic, “she then told you wanted another baby around that time. Or are you not father his little brother?” 

 

Kamski nodded. “I am, it was around about then, yeah. He took a little longer than Connor and Caleb. After their first birthday, I barely saw the kids until their second, and their mother for that matter. She was healthy then, but apparently the youngest had just come too early and… well, the mom died and he survived, I named him. A shame really, she was a good employee.”

 

Anger rose in Hank in how dismissive he was of her death, him mourning her as a worker rather than the mother of his three sons. He didn’t say anything but the sour expression didn’t shift from his face. If Kamski noticed, he either didn’t care or didn’t mention it, somehow he suspected it was the former. He was growing impatient and, when Kamski didn’t continue, he raised an eyebrow. “Well, what happened to them? Who adopted them, because it clearly wasn’t you.” He didn’t even try and hide how pissed he was.

 

The man shrugged again and Hank was nearing the end of his coil, this meeting was getting them nowhere. Hank pushed. 

 

“Amanda, Connor said her name was Amanda, who is she? Do you know her? Was she an employee.”

 

“Listen,” Hank wanted to punch Kamski in his stupid face, “you really can’t expect me to remember every little thing about every employee I’ve had. Especially when all you’ve given me is a first name.”

 

He stood up adrupting, hands becoming fists at his side. Kamski mirrored the action, albeit far more calmly, and they kept each other’s stare for a long while. Finally, Kamski sighed and shook his head softly before walking over to one of his tables a pulled a piece of paper out of the drawer. He handed it to Hank. “Here. It’s a list of names of Amandas that were working at Cyberlife in the year Sarah died.”

 

Hank’s brows furrowed. “There must be over a hundred names here… Can’t you narrow it down?”

 

“Why should I know?”

 

“Because she’s the guardian of your fucking kids and she’s abusing them, for fucks sake!” He yelled. They held their stare for a long while. Hank was certain he knew more than he was admitting, that he knew exactly who Connor’s mom was, but instead of pushing it he folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. If she wasn’t on there, he would be back.

 

Just then, there was sudden muffled giggles and squeals from through the hall and, suddenly, the door was thrown open and out came Connor, Kamski’s daughters quickly following suit. A came of tag. “You can’t catch me!” He laughed and Hank couldn’t help but smile a little despite his own tense atmosphere. At least one of them had fun.

 

“Girls.” The millionaire’s voice boomed and the identical triplets stopped, turning to him with wide innocent eyes. “Say your goodbyes to your brother. Him and Lieutenant Anderson are leaving now.” He turned to look back out the window and all three girls whined in unison, as well as Connor. Nonetheless, he skipped over to Hank and the man sighed and walked out, living the kid trailing behind him and giving his sisters a wave as he went.

 

“Connor.” The kid turned around when Kamski called and hank resisted the urge to grab his arm and tug him away instead. The man turned and flashed that predator smile of his again. “I’ll hopefully see you soon. Maybe you can come over for dinner this weekend, would you like that?”

 

Connor suddenly grinned and nodded eagerly before finally turning back with a wave and following Hank to his car. 

 

“Have fun, kid?” He asked gruffly, Connor took no notice in the grumpy attitude as he held his dog closer to his chest. 

 

“Uh huh! Chloe took me to the playroom and showed me all of her dolls and teddies, she’s got a lot, and then her sisters - our sisters - showed up and we talked for a while. And then Chloe did my nails and we played tag.” 

 

Hank raised an eyebrow. “Chloe did your nails?” he asked slowly, raising an eyebrow, and Connor just beamed and nodded, holding out his hand for Hank to see as they stopped at the car. They were light blue and glittery. Hank couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“Look! She made them all pretty. They wanted to put stuff on my lips too but it tasted bad so they didn’t. Next time they promised to do my hair!” 

 

“Connor, you aren’t supposed to _lick_  the lipstick y’know.” He couldn’t help but laugh a little. Hank would definitely have to take him back to see his sisters again, even if he did hate Kamski’s guts - at least Connor had a great time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so there wasn't nearly enough connor in that chapter so, to make up for it, i'm planning on writing a short oneshot to add to my series - maybe today, maybe tomorrow, idk i have to decide - from our bby boy's perspective about connor spending the afternoon with his big sisters so look forward to that.
> 
> also my tumblr is @names-require-thinking (it's not a dbh themed tumblr but I reblog a lot of it and other stuff that makes me giggle, i might consider creating a tumblr just for this au in the future) so you can shoot me an ask about the au and ur theories about everything there is you want. i'll reply to every single one <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor cries and Hank is ready to fight a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm i found this chapter actually rlly hard to write so i apologize if it comes off hard to read??? its mostly just filler  
> hopefully this is the last chapter before a lil bit of movement and we get to meet to rk brothers 
> 
> also disclaimer i have??? no idea???? how police works????? so pls excuse my terrible plot decision that they just have databases full of peoples faces ok thx
> 
> p.s excuse any spelling mistakes

Hank promised Connor there would be no going to the precinct after Kamski, they would relax at home and play video games and watch stupid tv together. Just chill together. Maybe even pretend they were just a normal family. Maybe…

 

But the list Hank had been given was so vast, so large, that he knew that they couldn’t just forget about work if they wanted any chance to find out who she was. So, he compromised. He put on a children’s tv channel and sat the kid down before leaving him for the kitchen. He sat where he could still see him and flipped open his work laptop, starting at the top of the list. It was in alphabetical order, he just had to fucking hope she had a last name near the top of the list and not the end.

 

The database they had on it was less advanced as the one at the office, but it was enough. A profile shot and their criminal record. Though, after typing in the first name, he quickly found out that there was more than one person in Detroit named ‘Amanda Alister’. How was he supposed to know which one was the one they were looking for?

 

He needed Connor.

 

“Hey, kid.” He called out and gestured for Connor to come over, listening as he heard him jump from the sofa and walk through - the sound of four sets of claws hitting the hard tile floor following after him, signally the arrival of Sumo too. The both stopped beside him and he looked down to see them both. Without a second thought, he picked the kid up and rested him on his knee. He passed him the list. “Could you do be a super big favour and read through all these names? And you can highlight which ones you’ve heard before?”

 

He offered him a yellow highlighter and Connor accepted it and nodded determinedly, as if he had been trusted with the most important task, and Hank smiled and ruffled his hair, setting him down and watching him climb up on his own chair at the table. “I knew I could count on you, partner.”

 

The award winning smile Hank got in return was enough.

 

Whilst Connor was off highlighting, all with a very serious expression on his face with his tongue poking out ever so slightly, Hank did some more classic sleuthing on the internet. Facebook. If he was luck, Sarah Roark would’ve had one and, perhaps, she was close friends with Connor’s now ‘mother’. He looked through about three profiles before coming to a woman with freckles, brown hair, and a wide smile. But what gave it away was the eyes - the eyes that Connor had more definitely inherited. Far softer that Kamski’s harsh blues. He barely needed to scroll any further to know it was her.

 

He scrolled down the page, hoping to catch some photos with friends, but there was only so much he could check without them being friends. And it wasn’t like he could just fucking send her a friend request now could he? Nonetheless, there was a few profile pictures he saved to see if Connor recognize any of them.

 

It felt… weird, to say the least, to force the kid to look through all the pictures and sit through the questioning. After all, Hank could tell that it didn’t take too long for the boy to get stressed out. Especially when he didn’t know.

 

If he was a couple years older, maybe questions like ‘what’s your address?’ and ‘can you describe what your mother looks like?’ wouldn’t tip the kid over the edge and have him sit on the verge of tears.

 

Hank froze when he suddenly scrolled past a cover picture, scrolling back up a little to put the picture back on the screen. Two little boys, only one and a half at the oldest, standing side by side in matching dungarees, one a pale blue colour and the other white with shirts each the opposite colour. They were the same height, had the same wild brown curls, and the same big brown eyes. Their faces were peppered with freckles and they had wide smiles that showed off their baby teeth as they stood hand in hand. Identical twins, Connor and his brother, Caleb. He was so small, so happy, just an expression of pure unadulterated joy. The captain read, ‘my beautiful boys. x’. 

 

Hank found his eyes darting between the boy to his left and this picture and, started to wonder to himself, which one he was. It was almost impossible to tell. He wondered how he was going to manage when there was two of them running around his house, how he was going to tell the difference, before he was reminded - not for the first time - that Connor wasn’t his kid. Caleb wouldn’t be his kid either, and neither would Conan. They’d get put into care and get adopted by someone who wasn’t a total mess and could spoil them beyond believe. Hell, maybe even Kamski would take care of them, but the idea of that just made his heart clench painfully.

 

It shouldn’t hurt, the idea of the boys calling Kamski dad. It shouldn’t. He was their dead after all, biologically of course, and he was rich and successful and would definitely give them everything they needed. They’d get the best medical care for when they were sick, the best education, and the choice to go to any university they wanted to. Not held back by anything. Three identical daughters and three nearly identical sons, all beginning with the name c, it could totally work. Then why didn’t Hank want that? It was selfish, he was selfish, but a little voice in the back of his head begged him to keep them. Not just Connor, but his brothers that he had never met before too. He wanted them to become his sons.

 

Hank wanted to become their dad.

 

The thought hit him harder than expected. Sure, he’d been subconsciously thinking it to himself since he first laid eyes on the kid but he shrugged it off and shoved it down. He had… never actually admitted it to himself. He wanted to be connor’s dad. He did, he really did. He swallowed heavily.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

He couldn’t be the father Connor needed, nevermind the one the kid wanted. He was obviously looking for some superhero to look up too and Hank clearly wasn’t that role model.

He fucked up with Cole. He’d fuck up with Connor and his brothers. It would only be a matter of time Hank couldn’t do that to them. Especially not with all they’ve already been through. They needed special care and fuck, Hank couldn’t give that. Hank couldn’t give enough.

 

Wasn’t good enough.

 

Hank was pulled out of his thoughts violently by a suddenly tugging of his sleeve, causing both himself to jump and shift sharply and Connor to flinch. They stared at each other for a long while before he sighed, guilt starting to pool in his stomach. Connor had flinched… Did he think Hank was going to hurt him. He moved to rub the bridge of his nose before giving Connor a tight smile.

 

“Finished there, kid?”

 

Connor seemed to relax at that and handed back over the piece of paper, though his movements were still a little shy, and Hank knew their relationship had just taken a few steps back due to one stupid jerky movement. He would curse to himself if he wasn’t afraid of the boy taking it the wrong way, so instead he simply gently accepted the paper and gave him a soft smile. “Thanks, partner.” Hank winked, Connor giggled. The tension disappeared.

 

He suspected the calm atmosphere wouldn’t last long when the kid started getting questioned.

 

Hank scanned his eyes over the front and back of the paper, counting exactly twenty highlighted names. He set the paper down and turned back towards the computer, hesitating before sighing again and turning back to an expectant Connor. He picked him up and put him on his knee. He looked up at him with his eyebrows furrowed and Hank gave him a sad smile. At least this was better than the interrogation room. Hopefully he’d be more comfortable here. “Think you can be a big boy and help me out again?”

 

The question seemed to make Connor hesitate but he nodded and Hank shifted to pull up the pictures he’d managed to collect off of his mother’s facebook page. The room was completely silent except for Hank’s finger tapping against the keyboard as well as Sumo’s heavy panting from the right of them. It wasn’t comfortable, but neither were willing to speak.

 

When the first picture came up, Hank asked Connor if he recognised anyone in it. The kid looked intently but finally shook his head, causing the older man to nod and move on to the next one without another word shared between them. The second was a no too, as was the third, and Hank started to grow nervous. There was only one last, he just had to hope she was there. When he moved onto the fourth and final one, the reaction Connor gave was enough of an answer. His hands tightened from where they had been fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and his eyes widened as his breathing hitched. 

 

He swallowed heavily, looked up at Hank, and nodded. Hank said nothing more but nodded towards the screen, trying to ask Connor which one it was, and for a moment he didn’t think Connor was going to tell him. Like he was still afraid that Hank was just going to hand him back over to her. He, finally, shakily pointed to one of the women.

 

Her skin was dark, her hair was up, and she seemed like the odd one out in the bright group. Amanda. Connor’s adopted mother. Connor’s abuser. 

 

Hank was standing so fast the chair nearly fell behind him and pulling Connor against his chest, as if the simple sight of the woman had burned him, before the first hiccuped sob even left his throat, sniffling as he hid his face against his shoulder. The lieutenant briefly remembered how Connor would get disciplined for crying and all it did was make him tighten his grip on him on the kid and scowl in the direction of the laptop as if it had caused all this problems and not the bitch that did this to him.

 

The case could take a break for then.

 

He left the kitchen and returned to the living room, setting the kid down on the sofa as he planned to go get them some ice cream in hope of encouraging at least a small smile from the five-year-old, but his desperate grip around his neck tightens and Hank needs to pull him back up into his arms to shush another fresh set of tears that threatened to spill. “Hey… Hey…. I’m sorry, kid… I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just gonna set you down and grab some ice cream? Huh? How does that sound, little man?” Connor whimpered in reply and Hank looked down when Sumo let out a little bark from below him - clearly curious as to what was happening. 

 

“How about this? I set you down and grab that whole tub of blueberry flavoured ice cream you like along with a couple spoons, thirty seconds at most, and Sumo sits beside you and protects you? I swear, that mean lady won’t even look at you whilst me or Sumo is around. We’ll get her…”

 

Connor sniffled before finally nodding and Hank let out a breath of relief as he, very gently, set the kid down on the sofa. He was glad Sumo jumped up and rested his head in his lap without the man even telling him to - the big softy really did care for the boy. Just like he promised, Hank was as quick as he possibly could be and didn’t even bother grabbing a pair of bowls for the pair. So what if they ended up eating the whole tub? The kid deserved it.

 

Soon, Hank had settled onto the sofa with Connor curled up in his lap and Sumo resting his head on top of them both protectively whilst the adult and kid enjoyed an episode of Winnie the Pooh and far too much ice cream instead of lunch. When Connor passed out in his arms, Hank wasn’t surprised in the slightest. 

 

The kid had suffered far too much.

 

-

 

For the rest of the day, Hank and Connor just relaxed like the original plan had been to, ignoring the laptop and highlighted paper that sat in the kitchen. 

 

After his nap, Connor had calmed down significantly and - much to Hank’s relief - was in a talkative mood once again. They watched some more stupid kids shows and even a movie at one point (“Connor, seriously, I have to show you Diehard.”) before Hank finally pulled out his game console and the game ‘Little Big Planet’. He’d originally bought it for Cole but the kid didn’t play it often, he didn’t play the console often, but with all the problem solving the game consisted of he knew it would be right up Connor’s alley.

 

And he was right.

 

The kid played it with bright eyes and Hank left him to it whilst he finally prepared dinner for the two of them, just a frozen pizza, and even let them eat it in the living room when it was done. That, apparently, was really exciting for Connor since he was never allowed to do that at home and the man was practically overjoyed when the five-year-old dug into his meal without asking for permission for the first time. It was the first step down a bumpy road, Hank just hoped it wasn’t already too late for these years abuse to ruin his and his brother’s lives forever.

 

After dinner, Hank had picked up a second controller and the two played together. Hank was not nearly as good as Connor and slowed the other down more than he aided, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact the kid only seemed to enjoy it more when playing with him. The game went on until Hank noticed the kid nearly nodding off over the controller and saved before quitting the game and picking him up.

 

Connor didn’t even make it to the bedroom before he was knocked out and Hank made him as comfortable as possible before leaving the room, Sumo taking up his now natural spot on the end of Connor’s bed.

 

He returned to the kitchen.

 

-

 

It was one in the morning and Hank had been staring at his computer for far too long, digging his fingers into his hands to ignore the desperate need to drink.

 

Number seventeen.

 

Number seventeen on the twenty surnames highlighted.

 

Up came a face that was too familiar and Hank felt his blood boil as he stared at the profile shot of the woman. Amanda.

 

Amanda _Stern_.   

 

He was fucking coming for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank: i won't hesitate bitch


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank goes to find Amanda, there is a tearful reunion, Perkins exists for some reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guess who is a whole day later that usual :000  
> if it helps its like the longest one so far so-
> 
> disclaimer reminder: i have no idea how police works??? everything i googled and the rest i filled in the blanks so pls ignore the police parts

The slam echoed throughout the small room, not making Fowler flinch in the slightest due to the amount of times that this man alone has done the same action or others resulting in the same noise. Hank stood in front of his desk, eyes burning with untold anger as he kept his hand firmly on the small file that lay between his skin and the desk. It was possibly the earliest the man had ever come in to work and from the bags under his eyes it was unlikely he had gotten much sleep - if any at all. At least he didn’t stink of drink. There wasn’t a word spoken for a long moment, the two of them just staring at each other as if it was more of a challenge. Hank was the first to break the silence, too impatient.

 

“Amanda Stern. That’s her name. I know her address, I know what she looks like, I know things she’s done.” He tone left no room for bullshit, yet still Fowler’s posture in his chair never changed. His eyes kept burning into Hank’s own sharp blues. “I’m not asking for a warrant for her arrest, I’m demanding it. I know where this bitch lives and I’ll be going down there today to arrest her whether you like it or not, _Jeffery_.”

 

Fowler and Hank continued having this silent staring contest for a touch longer before the Captain finally spoke. “I’ll sort the warrant out, it could take a few hours at least, but you can take the kids out in the meantime.” He paused, sighing. “You’re not going down there alone, Hank. You need a social worker to go with you, you’re lucky I didn’t force you to work with a social worker this whole time.”

 

Hank grumbled under his breath, clearly ready to fight, but Fowler raised his hand and silence him before he could even open his mouth. “I’ll call one, You’ll have to be patient. End of discussion, go back to your desk.”

 

The slamming of the glass door on Hank’s exit didn’t even make Connor flinch this time, having obviously been expecting it from what he was able to see through the glass wall, and he looked up at Hank with wide eyes as he came over a sat on his desk with a troubled sigh. He fidgeted, obviously eager to be moving and not sitting around in wait.

 

“What did he say, lieutenant?”

 

Hank swears he’s never heard Connor’s voice sound that young before and it chills him to the bone to be reminded just how small and fragile he is, just how small and fragile his brothers are… It just made the waiting all the worse. He tried his best to give him an encouraging smile.

 

“I’ll go pick up your brothers soon, but I have to wait for the arrival of a social worker first before I can go down…” He looked around for something to distract the kid with whilst they waited, his eyes stopped on the computer. “Hey, how about we watch a movie whilst we wait, huh kid? Like… um… a cartoon movie?” He didn’t really watch them with Cole, mostly switched them on and shut himself off, so he couldn’t remember the name of any of them. He hoped Connor could fill in the gaps for him.

 

The boy stood in thought for a few moments, about the movie or about the situation, Hank wasn’t sure. Eventually he looked up and spoke. “Um… 101 dalmatians?” He asked, his tone almost hopeful, and Hank felt relieved he’d accepted the distraction so easily and nodded. He lifted to kid up off his seat and sat on it himself, sitting Connor on his lap as he nudged himself closer to the computer. Surely he could find the stupid movie online somewhere right?

 

If anyone gave him shit about improper use of police equipment for entertaining a fucking kid, he’d be sure to shoot them a middle finger. He’d give two if it was Gavin.

 

He found the movie and pressed play, leaning back on his chair as Connor watched with wide eyes. Hank started to wonder if the kid had any other interests besides dogs and police. A small annoying voice, that sounded an awful lot like Gavin, reminded him that soon it wouldn’t matter anyway so there was no point wondering.

 

He chased away the thought and _tried_  to watch the brightly coloured movie about talking dogs to pass the time.

 

-

 

“Lieutenant Anderson, meet Richard Perkins. He’s with child services and will be accompanying you to see Ms. Stern. You’re too listen to what he tells you and follow instructions.”

 

Fowler had introduced him but Hank didn’t waste any time with small talk, assuming Fowler had already briefed him there was no need for introductions when the could already have left.

 

Perkins had a punchable face, that was the first thing that Hank noticed about him. It reminded him of Gavin’s or Kamski’s - looking punchable before they even opened their obnoxious mouths. And he was supposed to listen to him? Take orders? Fuck that shit…

 

Bu then again, Hank hadn’t wanted to waste anymore time than they already had waiting for this motherfucking cocksucker to show up, so he’d agreed and - begrudgingly - put Gavin in charge of Connor and told him if the movie finished to just put on another one. Surely he couldn’t screw that babysitting job up, but Reed never failed to amaze him with how stupid he was.

 

But Reed wasn’t the one sat in the car next to him as he drove – he actually might have been better company for once. Sadly, it wasn’t Connor either. Just Perkins. The child services officer who treated him like an idiot and acted all high and mighty. Hank would bet money on the fact that the dick didn’t know the first thing about actually making a kid smile, that he didn’t have any kids of his own.

 

How could you work with children yet have such a metal rod stuck up your ass?

 

Hank hoped he was better with children than he looked, especially if he was going to be the one trying to get statements from Connor and his brother when everything was all said and done. Maybe he had like a special puppet or something. The idea made him smirk a little. He’d pay good money to see him put on a funny voice and pretend to be a sock puppet or something.

 

The drive was silent and, not surprisingly, awkward as they pulled up outside Amanda’s house, looking at it. It was not the kind of home you expected an evil woman to live in. The neighbourhood was nice… the house looked well kept, as did the garden. It seemed very peaceful. Hank was almost afraid to go inside in fear of facing something that was the complete polar opposite.

 

Or perhaps it would be just as peaceful. Which one would be more terrifying?

 

“I’ll do the talking. If she’s difficult we will have to wait and return with the warrant.”

 

Hank scowled. “So if she says no we have to leave the kids there?”

 

The social worker huffed. “Yes, Lieutenant, you  can't just barge into someone’s home without permission. You think a police officer would know that.” His condescending tone settled it in Hank’s head that, yes, Perkins was an absolute prick.

 

“Fine. But if we end up going back again, we’re doing it my way.” Hank agreed grumpily, tightening his grip on the door handle and climbing out the car. Unfortunately, he didn’t need to turn around to know Perkins was right on his fucking tail. God, he hated partners. He hated social workers even more. He had a run in with them too many times when Cole was still around and they were always sticking their noses in others businesses when it’s not needed.

 

Perkins sped up to beat him to the door and knocked as Hank folded his arms and stood a touch behind him. He tried his best to look as intimidating as possible, his stare hard as there was shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened. But there was no one.

 

Hank squinted in confusion before his gaze lowered, realising it wasn’t amanda that had opened the door.

 

His heart was in his throat at the sight. 

 

He wasn’t sure what he expected Caleb to look like, which was stupid because surely they should look the same due to them being identical twins, but apparently his brain hadn’t quite made that connection of what identical meant. It was like it was Connor himself that was stood in front of him and not his brother, right down to the way both of their hair curled at the tips and fell right in front of his eyes. The eyes… Big, brown, innocent. And afraid. Hank was quick to fix that.

 

He stepped forward before Perkins could say a world and knelt down in front of the boy - understandably he backed up a smidge and beckoned someone to stay behind him. If Hank had to guess, he’d say it was Conan - and gave him a kind smile. He offered him his hand to shake in greeting. “Hello there, young man. I’m Lieutenant Anderson with the DPD. Are you Caleb?” 

 

The boy hesitated, but took his large hand in his own small one and shook it politely. He then nodded. “Are you… really the police?” He whispered, almost as if he was afraid that it was a joke, with wide and hopeful eyes. Hank couldn’t help the little smile.

 

“Yes I am. And I’ll tell you something else.” He leaned in closer and beckoned Caleb to do the same like it was a secret. “Connor told me all about you. He picked me, personally, to come get you.”

 

The bright look on his face made Hank’s day and, suddenly, he realised just how taken he was to Connor’s brother, he moved his head to look at the toddler peeking from behind the door. His eyes were the same harsh blue as Kamski’s and it threw him off a little bit. He gave him a little wave. “And you must be Conan.”

 

The boy said nothing and hid again, so Hank straightened and stood, Caleb still holding his hand from when he had been shaking it, about to open his mouth and say something more when Perkins decided to use the gentle pause as an opportunity to finally speak. “Where is your mother?”

 

The boy shrugged a little. “At work. No one else but us are home.” Hank wished he could say he was surprised that the woman left her kids home alone but, after what he’d learned from Connor, this seemed like just the tip of the iceberg.

 

Perkins turned to Hank. “Have a look around the house to see if you can spot anything… Unusual. I’ll speak to the children.”

 

Hank didn’t like the idea of leaving the children in order to investigate, especially in the hands of Perkins, but in the end he nodded with a sigh and gently pulled his hand from Caleb’s. He ruffled his hair softly. “Duty calls, kid.” 

 

With that he stepped further into the house, Perkins taking the kids to the living room to talk to them about so simple bullshit like “how often does your mother leave you alone” “how long is she gone” “how does she treat you” etc. Caleb didn’t like he was willing to talk much, a lot like Connor, but his answers seemed to be enough for Perkins when Hank returned into the living room a few minutes later. 

 

“Nothing unusual to see around. Looks like just a normal house.” And that it did. There was no obvious proof of abuse around. The woman looked like she had a well paid job and, though the boys room wasn’t as nice as Cole’s, it didn’t look neglected. Just a bit lazy and a touch too small for three beds - a bunkbed and a smaller single one for Conan.

 

Perkins nodded. “I think we have enough information to take the kids away, but we will need more to take any further action.” He looked down at them again and Hank couldn’t help but notice the way Perkins looked at them as if they were purely work and nothing more. Hank didn’t like that, but he supposed they would be to him. At least that was better than Gavin. It seemed you win some and you lose some.

 

At least Hank could take them back for now, and hopefully forever.

 

He went back to the bedroom, with Perkins permission, and had the boys come with him to pick a couple outfits to bring. Well, Caleb picked the outfits - Conan grabbed his stuffed animal as well as one for Caleb and put them in backpack. Once they were done, Hank gestured to the kids to follow him but was stopped by a gentle tug to his pant leg. He stared down and smiled softly at the big blue eyes that stared up at him. The eyes weren’t as harsh as he had first suspected… they were just quizzical. Seemingly analysing everything around him. Conan hesitated, suddenly sigh, but soon got over the brief fear that seemed to seize him as he lifted his arms up in the air.

 

He quickly realised where Connor had copied the gesture from.

 

His smile widened and he sat the kid on his hip with a hum, looking down again when his spare had was naturally taken by Caleb. He raised an eyebrow and the twin shrugged with a little embarrassed blush but didn’t let go. “If Connor trusts you, I do too.” He responded firmly.

 

He saw Perkins give them an odd look, his expression unreadable, but instead of pressing what seemed to be on his mind he closed his mouth and walked out to the car - after, of course, putting a message on the door for when Amanda came home. Hank rolled his eyes and followed, a small smile stuck on his lips.

 

He wondered how happy Connor would be to see his brothers. He couldn’t wait to see him grin.

 

-

 

The reunion had been just as emotional as Hank had imagined, possibly even more so, and it showed how much Connor cared for his brothers. He immediately into big brother mode as he held them close - and even flashed Gavin a glare when he seemed to consider saying something. The scene had made Hank laugh.

 

The kid had been watching something, a new movie that he was assuming Gavin either put on for him or he figured out how to put it on himself, when he must’ve seen or heard the lieutenant come in because his head immediately flew up and his eyes went wide at the sight of his brothers - his family - and he nearly fell out the chair standing so fast.

 

Caleb was just as quick to react, letting go of his hand as he sprinted to his brother with a shout. “Connor!” He’d exclaimed and the two had shared a tight hug, seemingly desperate to not let go like they might lose each other again. 

 

Hank wondered how they were ever distinguished from each other. He’d have to be really careful when he helped them get dressed in the morning so he remembered who was who for the rest of the day.

 

Suddenly, Conan was wriggling in his grasp and Hank quickly put him down, watching as he ran as quickly as he could - which wasn’t as quick as his brothers but still pretty fucking fast for a toddler - and joined in on the hug.

 

Connor looked like he’d never been happier and, after a few moments, looked up at Hank who was now a couple of steps away. His smile almost reached his ears and his eyes were full of unshed tears. The look was a silent invitation to join but Hank couldn’t accept. It was a personal moment and he wasn’t their father. He couldn’t intrude like that, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

So he just returned the smile and moved to ruffle his hair before walking past the. “I’m going to go talk to Captain Fowler, okay kiddo? Watch your brothers for me.” And with that he retreated to the office before he was even shouted at by the man, Perkins already in the glass office. When he walked in both paused and looked over at him.

 

“Sit down, Anderson.” The Captain said with a gesture and Perkins continued.

 

“I’ll go back to the home tomorrow and talk to the mother, and I’ll also interview the kids - I’ll see if I can get anything out of the youngest one too - and I’ll also arrange them to have a medical examination to see if any of it was just physical abuse or just mental.” Perkins explained with a nod, Hank not paying too much attention as his gaze kept focusing on the three boys sitting at his desk. “Unless we find conclusive evidence of what she does - medical records of broken bones or large bruising - I’m not sure how much trouble she can get in.” He gave Hank a side glance, he noticed. “But, I can say for almost certain, that she won’t be getting them back.”

 

Fowler nodded. “So, three days?”

 

Perkins nodded back. “That should be plenty of time.”

 

Both eyes were on him now and he straightened a little at the looks. He was about to ask what they were looking at when Fowler finally spoke again. “Anderson, you’ll look over the boys for the three days whilst Perkins finishes the rest of the investigation alone. You’ll have the days off and will be called for when you need to take them in.” He nodded firmly, both glad that he got Connor - and his brothers - for a few more days but also pained that he knew he’d soon have to give them up. He shoved back down the surge of attachment and protectiveness that came over him and nodded. “Bring them in tomorrow for 11am. Perkins, Anderson, you’re dismissed.”

 

Both men nodded and went to stand up, Jeffery standing to and grabbing his arm before he could leave. His eyes darted from him to the boys, who were all squeezed on Hank’s office chair comfily, watching whatever movie Connor had started before. “Don’t get too attached.” He whispered before letting him go.

 

Hank could only wish it was that easy as he walked out of the office and Connor turned to beam over at him.

 

-

 

Back home, Hank couldn’t help but smile fondly as Connor excitedly pulled his twin throughout the small house as Sumo happily followed them - never having seen anyone as thrilled to see his shit home as the two kids. Conan had returned onto his hip, having seeming decided that he was the best one for carrying him around in comparison to his brothers. Hank guessed he liked being tall. He wondered if the toddler talked at all - Connor mentioned his first word was nine so surely he had to know other words too.

 

Caleb had been a bit hesitant with Sumo at first, not as immediately taken by the big dog as Connor had been been but he’d quickly warmed up to him with his brother’s help and now the trio were inseparable.

 

Hank watched them and set the youngest down, watching as Conan looked up at him for a few moments before wandering off to find out where Connor and Caleb had gone, presumably to Cole’s old room. He stayed stood in the living room for a little bit, just listening to them laugh and talk, before retreating back to the kitchen to find something to eat for lunch.

 

He finally settled on frozen pizza (again) and was just putting it in the oven when the boys and sumo reappeared, little Conan letting the dog lead him by the collar as he sucked on his thumb. His eyes were constantly scanning, constantly searching. It was a strange look for a kid to have. Connor ran up to Hank with a bright grin. “Lieutenant, can you put on the game from yesterday for us?” He asked hopefully and Hank grinned, walking out of the kitchen and towards the tiny living room.

 

“Of course, kid… and y’know you can start calling me Hank, yeah? No need to stick with the lieutenant nonsense.” He hummed, pressing the on button on the console and the tv as he grabbed the controllers. Connor seemed to hesitate before nodding with a shy smile.

 

Hank passed him a controller and Caleb the other. “Okay, Hank.”

 

The name made him grin and he returned to the kitchen.

 

-

 

That night Hank slept on the too small and cramped sofa, the three boys wanting to all sleep together - _and_  Sumo - so he’d sacrificed his comfort for theirs instead of making any of them sleep on the floor.

 

They had played the game for hours and ordered chinese for dinner, him learning that the boys had never eaten it before. Then, after, he had given them each a bath - the twins shared and bathed on their own but he’d had to be there for Conan - and given them fresh shirts to wear to sleep and they had relaxed on his bed in preparation for an early night. He held the first Harry Potter book in his hand and read from the beginning at Connor’s request so his brothers could hear the first bit too.

 

They got farther than they had the last time, a whole three chapters in before he set it down. Conan was already asleep and Connor and Caleb weren’t too far off so he just wished them goodnight and turned off the lights, living the door open a touch so he could hear them if anyone woke up.

 

He didn’t mind sacrificing his bed and comfort for the night, not if it made three special boys very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun curious case of connor drinking game:
> 
> take a shot every time a name with a c is mentioned  
> drink a beer every time the 3 connor boys are mentioned by name in the same paragraph  
> down vodka straight every time the 3 chloe girls are mentioned by name in the same paragraph  
> go to hospital bc of alcohol poisoning when i eventually write a chapter where all 6 hang out together  
> die if carl is also mentioned


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor makes Hank think, Hank has become a single father of three, the boys grow more comfortable around their makeshift dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too long but like?? man i just really wanted to write fluff
> 
> this and the next one, maybe?, will be fillers because jumping straight into the next plotline that was in my head seemed rushed and i thought we needed more hank dad
> 
>  
> 
> also, shameless self promotion, this chapter is ‘late’ (man can i even be late i don’t have a schedule) bc i was working on this  
> https://youtu.be/FjSAAUXNVLo

“Dad?”

 

“What’s up, kiddo?” Hank ruffled the kid’s head of hair, causing soft giggles to come from his mouth. His son was sat on the back of the sofa. He was stood behind him and smiled as he craned his head to look up at him with those big blue eyes. He knew that look. Cole wanted something.

 

“Can we get…” He seemed to pause for a moment before his expression became hopeful and innocent. Nothing was sweeter than his son’s smile. “A puppy!”

 

Hank laughed and went to go sit on the sofa, the five year old sliding down the back of the chair in order to sit next to him. He kept on the pleading expression - clearly going to not give up easily. Hank decided to humour a little. “What kind of puppy would you like, son?”

 

Cole’s face broken into a wide grin, obviously certain he was winning. “A St. Bernard! And we can call him Sumo! Like a Sumo wrestler because he’s so big! He’ll be the best.”

 

Hank snorted. “Really? Those things are huge and they drool everywhere. That’s really what you want?” But then the pouty face came back and it hit Hank harder than he thought it would. “We’ll see.” He smiled fondly and the boy cheered in victory, throwing his fist in the air. He looked like he was about to speak more of his dream dog when, suddenly, Hank felt forcibly pulled out of the happy moment. The fond memory.

 

Everything went dark and the last thing that faded was Cole’s bright and happy blue eyes.

 

-

 

“-ke up. Wake up, Hank!”

 

There was a weight on his chest. It wasn’t too heavy, so it wasn’t Sumo, but it definitely made him struggle a little with breathing. There were a pair of kid’s hands on his cheeks, hitting them softly,  and he smiled a little, squinting his eyes open a little to see the silhouette of a small child towering over him. “Hey there, Cole-”

 

But when he opened his eyes fully he didn’t see those blue eyes that he saw in the mirror everyday, the eyes that belonged to himself but only ever reminded him of his son. Instead he saw brown and confusion ran through him. Until he finally remembered. Connor, his brothers, _Cole_.

 

“Who’s Cole?” Connor asked, his voice soft - still full of sleep like he had just woken up - but full of curiosity. He could already see the cogs turning in his head. 

 

Hank sat up as, if he’d just been covered in ice cold water, which resulted in Connor letting out a sudden shriek at the movement as he tumbled back onto Hank’s legs that were still covered in blanket. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and whined in protest but, luckily, didn’t seem too upset as he pouted up at his caretaker.

 

“Christ, Connor! What’s the time? Why were you sitting on my chest?” He asked hurriedly.

 

The kid hesitated, looking sheepish at the questions, and Hank was just glad he seemed to have accepted the change in topic. He didn’t want to explain to him about how his entire existence reminded him of his dead son. He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his temples as he waited for an answer. 

 

It was still dark outside and the house was quieter than it had been all day. How early was it?

 

“It’s… 4:17am... “ Connor confessed shyly and Hank let out a groan before lying back across the too small sofa, back already protesting. He’d be lucky to get to sleep again. Surprisingly, Connor just crawled back onto Hank’s chest and laid down on it. The older man raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Whatcha doing awake kid? In fact, an even better question, whatcha doing waking me up?” His voice was soft, tired but still gentle, as he knew there was only a couple of reasons a kid would curl up to sleep with you in the dead of night. And not many of them were happy. “Bad dream?” He hazarded a guess.

 

Connor looked up at Hank with those big eyes and he was reminded just how small he was. His eyes may be a different colour from Cole’s, but they were still scarily just… his _son’s_. His arms slowly snaked around him and he held him close before he had realised he’d done it. The brown eyes didn’t shift from his blue ones. “You won’t... leave-” Connor stopped himself, frowning before letting out a little smile, resting his head back on Hank’s chest again. “It’s okay… I already know you won’t… I’m sorry for waking you up. Goodnight, Hank.” He was asleep in just a few moments, his snores gentle against his bare chest.

 

His heart felt like it was in his throat, looking away to look up at the ceiling. Fowler’s words echoing in his head.

 

_Don’t get too attached_.

 

It seemed it was too late for the both of them. Hank’s grip tightened a little bit and Connor cuddled in closer.

 

Not only was he going to break his own heart when these three days were up. He was going to break this little kid’s heart too.

 

-

 

Hank wasn’t sure when he went back to sleep again, not having thought it was possible in the uncomfortable position he lay in (legs hanging over the end of the sofa? Why has he decided that such a small couch would be a good idea?), but he was woken up at a much more reasonable time at least. His chest was still weighed down by something, or technically someone, but it was lighter than it was last night. He blinked his eyes open, the sun peering through the shitty old blinds that covered his windows and causing him to curse softly and close his eyes again to avoid getting blinded.

 

There was a soft giggle from in front of him and he opened his eyes again to look at the boy on his chest. Obviously, they’d swapped part way through the night, because now sitting on his chest was a much more awake Conan rather than the sleepy Connor there had been the night before. His eyes were brighter than they had been yesterday and, Hank noted, it was the first time he’d ever seen him smile. He’d even heard him, though that had just been a laugh.

 

Hank smirked and squinted up at him, purposely putting on another exaggerated expression and happy when he continued to get the desired reaction out of the toddler. “Are you laughing at an old man in discomfort? Kids these days.” He joked before shifting him down onto his lap and moving to sit up a little with a groan. His back hurt from the sofa, his chest ached dully from the weight, and his arms were dead when he stretched them. He yawned and looked around, wondering where his brothers were. His expression softened when he spotted the, the two twins curled up together, lying on top of his comforter that must have been pulled from his bedroom and using a quilt that had been on one of the chairs for Sumo as a blanket. They also used the dog in question for a hairy pillow.

 

A makeshift bed. When had they had time to make that?

 

The two almost looked perfectly identical, though one’s expression looked troubled whilst the other looked more at peace as he wrapped his arms around his twin - almost protectively. Hank turned to Conan curiously.

 

“Can you tell which one is which for me?”

 

He had his suspicions but he wanted to know if their own brother knew. It might come in handy later. Conan pointed at the worried one first. “Caleb.” He answered, speaking for the first time that Hank had heard, before pointing to the other. “Connor.” He pointed to himself with a shy smile. “Nines.”

 

He took a moment to remember the nickname and nodded, expression mock serious. “Yes of course. Nearly couldn’t tell that you weren’t Connor.”

 

Conan didn’t get the joke, Hank realised he shouldn’t have expected him to. What was the time?

 

He looked around for his phone and grabbed it, blinking a few times at the screen before his eyes officially adjusted. “Five to ten.” He read aloud, blinking a few times. 

 

Usually that would seem early to him and he’d say ‘fuck it’ and go back to sleep, but since Connor had been around he supposed it was actually quite late. Especially since they needed to be in for 11am for bloody Perkins.

 

He looked to the brothers once again and sighed. He’d need to wake them up for breakfast… 

 

He swung his legs off the side of the sofa, Conan moving along with him in his lap before Hank picked him up and set him on the floor. The smallest of the three held onto his leg with a pout before holding his arms up in a signal to be picked back up yet again. 

 

“Why don’t you go wake up your big brothers and I’ll make you three breakfast huh? Then I’ll pick you up when your done?”

 

He still wasn’t completely sure why Conan had been so quick to trust him, to let him hold him, but he suspected it had to have something to do with Connor. Or that he was with the police. Were all three of these boys just so trusting towards anyone with a badge?

 

He found himself glad it was him and not fucking Gavin then.

 

He pulled back out the milk and cereal, as well as grabbing four bowls as well. When was the last time he ate breakfast before Connor? When was the last time he’d even been _awake_  for breakfast before Connor?

 

What was he supposed to do with himself when he was gone again?

 

It will have only been a little over a week when Perkins got his grubby hands on them. He wondered where they’d go. He hoped they wouldn’t be seperated. He’d have to make sure they weren’t and have a talk with the social worker about it today.

 

He was so buried in his own mind, he nearly overfilled the 4th cereal bowl, swearing to himself when he noticed how full it was. Well, he supposed that would be his one. He’d just finished putting the bowls on the table - along with three glasses of orange juice that Connor had asked for last time they went shopping - and was drinking his coffee when two sleepy boys and one chipper toddler made their way into the kitchen.

 

“Mornin’ boys, sleep well?” Hank asked and quickly realised that it was probably one of the most domestic things he’d said in a long while. Well, as least that he’d noticed. All three climbed onto their chairs, Conan kneeling to properly reach up and Hank needing to fetch him a pillow so he could be taller and so he didn’t hurt his knees.

 

When he sat down again, all three were staring at their bowls and Hank couldn’t help the sigh. “You can eat up.”

 

They happily started to spoon the breakfast into their mouths, the man rolled his eyes. “Really? Not even a good morning?” He smirked, and all three boys looked at him, Connor’s eyes wide as if he had just realised how rude that was. Hank nearly snorted as all of them greeted him, despite their mouths being full. There may have been more words as well as a ‘good morning’ but Hank didn’t catch them.

 

They contently spent the rest of the breakfast in comfortable silence, there being the occasional word spoken and Hank needing to stop Conan from deciding to pour some of his cereal on the floor for a begging Sumo, until they were finished. The first thing Conan did, unsurprisingly, was ask to be picked up and the older man complied with little complaint, standing and leading all three of the children - Connor and Caleb were still half asleep, he’d need to nag them on going to sleep at sensible times instead of making forts on the living room floor - to Cole’s old room in order to dress them.

 

Luckily, they didn’t have to borrow anymore clothes due to Caleb’s packing, though there wasn’t exactly a lot more than one full outfit for eat of them in the small bag so they’d probably have to return to Cole’s old wardrobe tomorrow. Hank would also probably need to wash the clothes already worn too.

 

He felt like a fussing mother all over again.

 

Once he’d eventually gotten all three of them dressed - the three of them were more difficult to control than just the one as their energy seemed to just bounce off of each other, in the end he had had Connor over his shoulder, Conan clinging to his leg, and was trying to button up Caleb’s shirt with one hand whilst also trying to stop him wriggling - they’d headed off into the car. Connor had went to open the passenger seat but Caleb had complained so all three of them sat in the back. Both twins pouted the whole time and Conan seemed completely oblivious.

 

He wasn’t completely sure when looking after one surprisingly mature kid had turned into being the parent to three excitable bickering boys. He was just waiting for the moment he might actually have to say the words ‘I’ll turn this car around’.

 

By the time they got to the police station, the sibling rivalry had vanished and the two held hands with each other to keep each other close before going inside. Hank just adjusted Conan on his hip and took Connor’s spare hand as he went to take them inside.

 

Anyone that stared at them could go fuck themselves.

 

-

 

Hank didn’t like being away from them, that was the first thing he noticed as he sat at his desk whilst unable to really do anything because he wasn’t on duty. Perkins took all three of them off to talk to them together and the seperately. And then he was going to have them checked out at the hospital to make sure they were completely fine. Hank just had to… sit there.

 

Fowler told him he could go home, or at least leave and do something, and he briefly considered going to the shop and buying Conan at least another shirt because he knew Cole’s would be too big but he didn’t really want to make any purchases without the toddler being with him. He remembered that Cole would sometimes refuse to wear things he didn’t like, making birthdays and christmases difficult on occasion, and didn’t want to take the chance.

 

So, he sat. 

 

He played on his phone, he annoyed Reed, he ordered some dog food for Sumo online. There really wasn’t much else to be done. He had been thinking about finally getting up and going to the store without them to just pick up some food so they could have something that wasn’t microwaved or a pizza for once when there were three small feet running and he perked his head up to spot the three boys sprinting for him. He smirked and stood.

 

He let out an off when Connor was the first to collide into him, almost knocking him back into the chair. Caleb and Conan were quick to join them and he let out a laugh as he ruffled the two eldests curls. 

 

“We missed you, Hank.” they said, practically in unison, and for a moment Hank was creeped out. Conan just returned to clinging to his leg and Hank looked up from him to see that weird expression on Perkins face again. He was about to ask what he was staring at when the social worker beat him to it.

 

“They’re, uh, healthy. No issues you should worry about physically. I’ll fill you in on the rest of the details once you’re back to work.”

 

Before the man could ask for more, the other turned and walked off to his temporary desk and Hank sighed. Well, at least he knew if there was a big problem that Hank should know of he would’ve told him.

 

He looked back down at the boys and sighed again before smiling. They smiled back. “Did Richard give you guys any lunch?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank: u boys should listen to me or else u will all end up in a mcdonalds one day!  
> connor: we goin to mcdonalds if we don't listen?  
> hank: nO-


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor talk about Cole, blanket fort pyjama party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: man prepare for some filler fluff to pad this all out  
> my brain: make the chapter hella angsty again  
> me: y  
> my brain: u gotta
> 
> also hi im actually sick atm so if this doesn't make sense blame that

Hank didn’t take the kids straight home, he decided they deserved a bit of a day out. He reckoned they probably didn’t go out much with Amanda, and when they did they probably didn’t have fun, so he wanted to give them a day they would remember with him.

 

Wanted them to have fun memories with him before they left for a better home.

 

Besides he knew having them and himself locked up in his home for another day was going to drive them all crazy so it would be best for them to see Detroit a bit more. He wondered how much of it they had actually seen before now… So he took them out to the Chicken Feed for lunch with three of them and ate it in the car instead of trying to fit all four of them on that bench, because dammit, Perkins, a bag of crisps was a snack and not a lunch. Admittedly, it had been quite funny to see Gary look from Connor to his brothers with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow. It may as well have looked like Connor had duplicated. Hank had shrugged and mentioned the babysitting excuse again and that had been the end of that.

 

Conan had only gotten a bag of fries to munch on, the burger a bit big for him and they didn’t exactly do kids menus at the food truck, whilst they other two had happily eaten all of their burgers. Hank wasn’t sure he’d ever seen two kids so small finish such a big burger so quickly. 

 

So once that was out of the way, he considered where to take them next. His hands and head were moving from memory more than anything else and he hadn’t exactly realised where they were headed until the got there. He listened to the way the boys silenced when the car stopped and Connor - who had somehow managed to weasel his way back into the front seat - peeked out the front window. He grinned. “A playpark!”

 

Hank hadn’t been here in a long time. After all, why was there any need to go to a kids park when you didn’t have a kid yourself to go with? He’d look like a perverted old man. Though, then again, it wasn’t like he would’ve ever wanted to return anyway. Cole used to love this place, and things that Cole used to adore caused him nothing but pain now.

 

But recently… with the boys, the pain felt less. He thought that reading them Cole’s favourite book and letting them play with Cole’s toys… he was afraid it would feel like he was replacing him. But Connor was different to Cole.

 

Connor liked different parts of the story, Connor liked different games with different toys, Connor didn’t mind being alone and he went through phases where he never spoke a word. It no longer felt like he was replacing Cole, perhaps it never did, it simply felt like he was giving another boy a chance at happiness with things that were no longer loved or cared for as they once were.

 

Hank felt a little hand on his sleeve and found Connor looking up at him with that look again. The one that always made Hank feel like he could see right through him. The one he always gave him when he caught him zoning off. He cleared his throat before any of the boys could ask him what was wrong. 

 

“Come on. Out the car. Those swings aren’t going to push themselves.” He declared half heartedly, but the boys listened nonetheless and were out the car. He watched them go to run off, them giggling to each other as they did so. Hank wondered how they could look so concerned for him one moment and be so excited the next. Were they ever concerned in the first place? Maybe just confused?

 

He tried to pretend he didn’t see the worried look Connor shot back at him as his brother pulled him along.

 

Hank sat at a nearby bench and watched.

 

Cole loved it here, but usually after school. He loved how busy it got then. How many friends he could make in one visit. He was such a sociable and lovable boy that way, always talking, always making friends. He always felt he had to watch him like a hawk just to make sure he didn’t put all his trust in the wrong person and got taken by a man in a van that promised puppies. Hank wished he could see the world through Cole’s eyes sometimes.

 

But Hank hadn’t wanted to go when the park was busy. Connor could chat your ear off on occasion, and since having his brothers around sometimes there was nothing but noise in the house now that they realised a laugh wouldn’t mean trouble, but he wasn’t trusting. He was cautious and concerned. He needed to meet other kids his age besides his brother, maybe learn to become more of a regular five-year-old, but the kid would be overwhelmed by the numbers that Cole would be excited by.

 

Even though the stark differences, Hank had no doubt that Cole would love Connor. He smiled sadly to himself as he imagined a world where Cole was still alive, still six, when he brought Connor home. Imagined the way Cole would take his hand and, even if Connor pulled it away a couple times, would lead him through the house. The way he would take him to his room and say that all toys that were his own were now Connor’s too and offer them to sleep top and tail together on his bed. He’d vibrate where he stood as he’d ask Hank if Connor could be his brother.

 

If all three of them could be his brothers.

 

Cole had always wanted a brother.

 

He hadn’t noticed Connor by his side on the bed until he was tugging at his sleeve to grab his attention once more. He had that expression on _again_. The one that made his heart tug and his lips frown. He was about to ask what he wanted when he looked away, back over to his brothers. Caleb was swinging Conan as the toddler exclaimed something that sounded like ‘higher’ or ‘harder’ or perhaps a mix of the two. He was silent for a moment and Hank studied him. How much older that expression made him look… along with the perfect posture he felt as the way he was keeping an eye on his brothers. Hell, even Caleb looked older than he did as he pushed Conan on the swingset, the youngest the only one really looking his age.

 

How much had Connor shielded Caleb from? How much did both of them shield Conan from? Was this the most childhood activities that he’d experienced and could remember?

 

Connor spoke like someone older than himself, reminding Hank of that day in the interrogation room when he’d found him in the attic of that brutal crime scene. The crime scene that only interested him. The words he spoke sent a shiver down his spine.

 

“Did you used to take Cole here too?”

 

He opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly a few times before finally settling on a dumb sounding, “what?”

 

“Cole. Your son? The name you called me last night.”

 

“How do you-?”

 

Connor answered as if it was obvious, it reminds Hank of why he had considered Connor a better detective than some in the department despite his age. “You have a children’s room yet you live alone. You called his name when you woke up last night because you thought I was him. Both of these things point to him being young enough to take to a park.”

 

Hank kept his mouth shut. Connor continued.

 

“You zone off a lot when I do a certain thing or act a certain way, or with any of my brothers, and you look sad when you do. Some of the people at the police department look at you the same way when I hold your hand or let me sit on your lap. So he isn’t around anymore. That points to two things, he’d either with his mother or he is dead.” 

 

Hank looked away, trying to remove himself from the conversation, but the kid’s deductions kept going as he kept his gaze focused straight ahead. Kept his gaze focus on his brothers.

 

“I’ve looked and could only find one photo of your son, of Cole, and it was face down on top of the fridge. Right next to a couple bottles of whiskey, some full and some only half, and a revolver with one bullet. From this, I can safely assume, that he is dead, or else there would be more pictures hung up around the house. His room also hasn’t been used in at least a couple of years…”

 

When had Connor gone snooping around? Surely he’d have noticed him climb on top of something to reach the top of the fridge. He put those things up there to be safe, how had he-.

 

Last night, when he woke up and everyone had moved, after he learned Cole’s name. Maybe he hadn’t been asleep, maybe he’d been pretending? Or maybe he’d only slept a little bit. Another nightmare? Perhaps.

 

The idea of Connor not only seeing the loaded pistol, that Hank knew had no safety on, but holding in in his hands made Hank more than uneasy. The idea of the boy balancing precariously on the kitchen counter whilst examining the gun and its contents. The idea of the boy knowing that it wasn’t in case of intruder because it only had one bullet in it. He connected it to his son’s death. 

 

Did Connor know what russian roulette was? Did Connor know what suicidal thoughts were? If so why and how?

 

When Cole was his age, he’d just started to learn how to read, but Connor was able to read and understand the word whiskey on a bottle clear as day.

 

The kid was looking up at him now and Hank frowned deeply at him. Connor frowned back.

 

“Am I wrong, Lieutenant?” Hank didn’t like the tone he used.

 

“How do you know that stuff?”

 

“I just said-”

 

“No, I heard and understand that, but why do you know to check the gun for how many bullets? How do you know what whiskey is and how it relates? How did you think to look?” He asked, his voice soft as he watched Connor transform from an adult to a child right before his very eyes again. He watched his eyes tear up but hank just bit his lip.

 

Touching him might spook him now and he needed to know.

 

“I… I like the police… I read all the books I could find about them but many were fictional or they didn’t have much more information than officers. I wanted to learn more. So when mommy went to sleep or when she went to work and left us alone I would watch shows on the TV… I-I would watch police shows… documentaries… things about murder, about prison, anything I could find.” His arms wrapped around his own arms. “I learned they weren’t always fast enough and they weren't always right… I wanted to help them, to help the people that suffered because of mistakes, to help my brothers… I learned a lot about why people do things… I know what your things mean.”

 

His eyes were wide as he looked back up at Hank, the tears threatening to spill, and they were still and silent for a moment before the older man had wrapped his arms around the child and help him close. He shut his eyes and just let the kid cry into his chest. Fuck, had he been through too much. Far, far too much. He murmured comforting things as he looked up to see Caleb staring at them.

 

He looked worried, but didn’t make a move to come over, just continued to play with Conan from where they were now at the sandpit. A distraction, that's what he was, whilst Connor spoke to him.

 

Realisation dawned on him. The boys had been sleeping together. Caleb had looked concerned whilst Connor protective. They both acted the same way. They both watched the police shows together - hoping to find a way to get themselves out of their situation. They had both worked together to find Cole’s picture.

 

Connor had been the one to come talk to him because he was the one who spoke for the group. He was the leader. He was the big brother.

 

The idea pained Hank and he pressed a soft kiss to Connor’s head before pulling away to have Connor look up at him. His hold was tight but he allowed himself to be shifted enough to stare up at his parental figure. Hank smiled softly, Connor returned it despite the tears still rolling down his cheeks. “I thought we could maybe eat out today.” He started. “But, how about we just order a chinese, huh? We can go home with it and make a little fort in the living room and eat it there. Then I can read more Harry Potter.”

 

Connor nodded, already cheering up a touch at the suggestion, and Hank smiled a little wider. “Come on then, let's grab your brothers.”

 

-

 

The fort was… well it wouldn’t be winning any awards anytime soon. It wasn’t like those artsy ones in the magazines with fairy lights on the inside, instead they had one of Hank’s old electric camping lanterns that was sat in the middle, and the floor wasn’t covered in pillows and instead they’d dragged out his old squeaky mattress to sit on because the pillows he did have hadn’t been enough. All the comforters had been used to make the ‘roof’ as well as several odd coloured towels that were probably white once about a time, and inside they had a few thin fabric blankets to wrap themselves up in. It was tiny and they couldn’t move too much or, in Hank’s case, sit up too tall, as the kitchen chairs weren’t really made to be used in pillow forts.

 

They draped the blankets/towels to include the TV within the fort so they could play games and watch movies whilst inside, though it did take a few attempts to not have it tip over on them.

 

The four had sat in their pyjamas and watched some disney movie about a fish whilst they ate their chinese food, a movie Hank had gotten more involved in than he’d like to admit when he discovered it was about his dad looking for his son. It perhaps pulled at his heartstrings a little, but he didn’t cry.

 

Not when the kids were looking anyway.

 

And then after that happy ending, Hank was relieved it didn’t end with anymore heartbreak, they’d played some more of his console before Conan started to yawn in Hank’s lap and the man declared it was time for Harry Potter. 

 

He opened the book where he’d left off and the three boys all snuggled up against him on the old uncomfortable mattress, the thin mismatching blankets draped over them all as Hank spoke in his storytelling voice, sometimes slipping into a dull and drone professor Snape voice or his high pitch terrible excuse for both a british accent and an impression of a girl for Hermione. The boys didn’t seem to mind his terrible voice acting skills.

 

Conan was the first to go down, obviously, but Hank decided to keep going despite this. Conan didn’t know much of the story anyway, he just liked his voices. Caleb was next and when he passed out, he stopped, but Connor asked for more.

 

Another story.

 

So he made one up.

 

It was about three brave little princes and a grumpy dragon, and how they managed to soothe his burning heart and make him happy. Connor asked, half asleep by this point, if they all lived happily ever after together, away from the evil queen.

 

Hank swallowed heavily and moved to kiss his head again, but this time his forehead. He wasn’t sure why he’d done it. The movement came to him without him realising. He didn’t regret it when Connor beamed. “Of course they do.”

 

He promised and the boy fell asleep curled up on his left side.

 

Hank, after realising there was no escaping without waking at least one of them - Caleb curled up on his right, Connor on his left, Conan on his stomach. And that wasn’t even mentioning Sumo on his feet - surrendered and slept with them on the floor in the pillow fort.

 

The grumpy dragon wished he could keep the three princes, but dragons didn’t make good fathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank is fucked ha


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank gets a text, the boys are starting to relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short but i'm impatient and i wanted to write the next chapter already

The next day the heavens opened up and the rain violently splattered against the glass windows. The clouds practically blocked out all signs of the sun and the sounds of thunder rumbled in the distance, growing closer.

 

Hank had been awakened by the weather and climbed out the small fort in the living room, only to find it was nearly one in the afternoon. That was waking habits he was more used to, but it made him wonder exactly how late he had stayed up with the boys last night - perhaps it had been closer to 1am than to 11pm. Then again, that was still a much longer rest than any of the kids had done before. Maybe they’d been awake in the middle of the night again? 

 

Hank retreated to the kitchen instead of thinking about it too long. After all, a rainy day was the perfect excuse to sleep in, and he had the day off. Perhaps today would be a long needed pyjama day for all three of them. He made himself a black coffee and fed Sumo before he groggily padded back into the living room, there was a reason humans weren’t supposed to sleep in so long. It made them feel like shit.

 

He sat back on the sofa and closed his eyes, waiting for the coffee to kick in as he took another sip. There was a roll of thunder, a bit louder than before, and a squeak of fear. It was small, but audible, and it came from besides the window. 

 

Hank opened his eyes and looked over to where the sound had came from, and saw Connor - he thought it was Connor at least, he could only see the back of his neck - staring out the living room window and wrapped in a blanket. How long had he been awake? Had he gotten up after him or had Hank just noticed one body missing from the cuddle pile whilst he’d been in his coffee craving zombified state? He didn’t ask and instead stood up, walking over to where he was standing on top of his armchair.

 

“Hey there kid… What’s up?”

 

Connor shrugged softly and looked away from the window and up at Hank. “I like the rain… it is nice to watch.” He looked back out the front garden, watching the rain hit against the glass with little taps, how it melted the thin layer of snow that patchily covered the grass. The sight made Hank smile a little, it was such a pure thing to enjoy watching. The thunder rolled for the third time and Connor’s head ducked down. “I don’t like the thunder… it’s too loud.” He whispered softly.

 

Hank nodded and took another sip of his coffee before setting it down on the window sill and picking the boy up without another word, resting him on his hip. Connor rested his head gently on his shoulder and moved to wrap the blanket around them the best he could. The two stood there in silence for quite some time, Hank’s hold tightening every time the rumbles frightened Connor and Connor hiding his face in Hank’s neck until he got brave enough to look outside again.

 

It was… peaceful.

 

Eventually, when the thunder had drifted away and the rain had slowed slightly, Hank had turned to the child on his shoulder and murmured so him, his voice soft. “We should wake up your brothers and have lunch, since it is definitely past breakfast time.” 

 

Connor nodded and Hank set him down watching him as he returned into the fort before grabbing his, now lukewarm, coffee mug and making his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, trying to spot something for lunch, before he spied a packet of bacon. He’d almost forgotten he’d bought it last time they’d gone to the shop, it had been more of an afterthought. He couldn’t cook for fuck, but man did a bacon sandwich sound good right about now.

 

He was setting out the frying pan before his common sense could even finish telling him he might burn the house down.

 

In the end, he had enough salvageable bacon for 4 sandwiches and had managed to avoid setting off the smoke alarms – okay, perhaps it had something to do with taking the batteries out – and after covering them in ketchup he set them all out on the table. He was rather impressed by the effort.

 

Hank had been about to yell for the boys, who he was starting to suspect had all fallen back asleep, when his phone buzzed from where it had been discarded last night on the kitchen counter. He walked over a picked it up, suspecting some sort of spammy email or perhaps even Fowler telling him they had an emergency and he needed to come in. But the number wasn’t in his contacts.

 

He opened the phone to look at the text and his heart dropped.

 

‘Bring the boys into the station tomorrow for 11am. I have found a nearby foster home on the edge of Detroit that will take all three of them. Perkins.’

 

Usually, the first thing on his mind would be ‘why he fuck does Perkins have my number?’ but now it wasn’t. He was too busy focusing on the rest of the text, the important part. Perkins had gotten everything he needed, had done everything he had to. He wanted to take the kids back. He looked back towards the fort, where he could hear the soft giggles and shrieks f the boys, and held the phone tighter in his hand. He typed back a response. 

 

‘I’ll be there. Hank.’

 

He set the phone aside with a sigh and sat as the kids finally appeared, them all looking much more awake now. Hank couldn’t help but flash them a smile, even with the shadow of tomorrow looming over him, due to their cheerful bickering and he quickly realised how Connor had managed to wake them up. Good old fashioned tickle torture. He gestured to the food and told them to sit and eat and the boys did happily.

 

He tried his best to ignore the text. He tried his best to just eat and have a good time as the boys spoke, looking more carefree than they had since they’d arrived. It was interesting how they still looked to Connor before attempting anything that Hank suspects may have been against the rules, like eating at the dinner table for example. Caleb and Conan wouldn’t talk on their own or start a conversation, but Connor would. He’d started to push his previously set boundaries and would start and the other two would soon happily join in on whatever the conversation was. They’d do the same if Hank started, he figured out, so they spent almost all of lunch just talking about stupid little things.

 

Apparently, the boys wanted to go to an aquarium one day and see sharks and brightly coloured fish - well mostly Connor, but his enthusiasm was contagious and soon even Hank found himself eager to go. If only they’d had one more day together… Hank will just have to hope they tell their new parents the dream and they could take them instead. A nice family day out.

 

Hank felt bad about not telling them there and then about the day that would follow, about Perkins the plan to send them away to a foster home at the end of the city… but he just didn’t have the heart. He was afraid it would ruin the last day they’d had together. Afraid that they’d resent him for it. So he just didn’t. He was just prolonging the hurt, but he knew that one day they’d realise what he did for them, they’d know he wasn’t cut out to be their dad, and so he didn’t say a thing.

 

He was a coward and didn’t tell them.

 

When the boys and himself had finally finished eating the bacon sandwiches, he sent them all back to the fort and promised to be back later - he just needed to do a work call. Conan seemed most reluctant to leave him but soon the other two had started up Little Big Planet again and he rushed over to watch his big brothers. Good. Once that was dealt with, he grabbed his phone again and walked off to his room, shouting back to the boys to tell them that he would only be ten minutes at the most.

 

Once he was in his room he clicked on Fowler’s contact information and listened at the phone rang. He looked around, it was strange to see his bedroom without the mattress on his frame and without the duvet messily on top of it. The captain answered the phone before his mind drifted off further.

 

“Lieutenant-”

 

“Cut the professional bullshit, Jeffery, just tell me about the kids’ bitch of a mother.” Hank huffed, running a hank through his unruly hair. He wasn’t in the mood to complain. “Please tell me that she’s got a court date.”

 

The sigh on the other end just frustrated Hank further as he waited for an hour, he’d been about to insist further when the other finally spoke. “She hasn’t.”

 

Hank felt his blood go cold before it started to boil again. “What?! Why the fuck not? That cunt has been abusing them for three fucking years and what? She gets off scot free?!”

 

“Hank. I understand you’re emotionally invested in these boys, that's exactly why I made you take the time off, but there simply isn’t enough evidence to take her to court without making the whole situation a big thing. It isn’t in the city’s best interest to waste tax on a case that might not even be successful.”

 

Hank growled. “She abused her fucking kids, yet she just gets to go home and pretend like nothing fucking happened! And these boys are living breathing evidence, shouldn’t their word be enough?”

 

Fowler just sounded exasperated. Hank didn’t give a shit. “We go them checked over, we looked at their medical records, there is nothing to show any physical abuse - like bruises or past history of broken bones - which means most of it, if not all of it, in mental abuse.” He could practically hear Jeffery message his temples. “I agree with you, Hank, but we have nothing but a child’s word to hold up in court so she’s being let go. She agreed to let the kids out of her custody so we so no more reason to fight further.”

 

“So what. She gets off with a slap on the wrist and nothing more?”

 

“Hank I-” Hank hung up before he could say anymore. He understood. He would be stupid if he didn’t. Fuck, if he hadn’t cared for the boys then he’d be right on Fowlers side. No point wasting money sending her to prison unless she’d done something god awful. But fuck, she might’ve ruined these kid’s childhood and all she got was them taken off of her.

 

Fuck it. Fuck Fowler. Fuck Perkins. Fuck her.

 

Hank growled lowly and sat down on the bed frame, running his hands down his face. He considered just staying there for the rest of the day. Just letting the whole situation run over in his head. But he knew that wouldn’t help anything, and he knew the boys were waiting for him. This was their last day together. He had to make it count.

 

He left the room before any of them could decide to come search for them and joined them in the fort.

 

“Hey, I’ve got a racing game on here too, I bet I could beat you guys with my eyes closed.” He challenged and the little grin that came over their features made it all worth it. 

 

Tomorrow was a problem that future Hank would have to deal with. Right now? He could pretend that nothing was amiss and hopefully the kids wouldn’t notice that something was.

 

Today? They would enjoy their rainy pyjama day together and smile the whole time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all ready for the next chapter ;0


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 in 1 day?? am i spoiling you or am i torturing you

The rest of the day was a lazy blur, the kids eating junk food with him as they watched more movies and played more games in their little fort - as well as a few games of hide and seek outside of the fort (Hank hadn’t realised how good they were at hiding and how many different spots there was to hide before this) as well as a few play fights that did involve tickling here and there. The three of them had ended up ganging up angst him and tickled him so much he ended up seeing white spots in his vision. God, he hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time, it was refreshing as well as tiring.

Dinner consisted of whatever junk food Hank had lying around - chips, soda, chocolate - and the leftover chinese food from the night before. There was some pretty disgusting combination made, as well as some genius, and some just downright disgustingly genius. But, all in all, they ate and watched some movie about talking human-like animals who were also police and stuff(??) together.

Afterwards, however, the kids pouted when they found out all of the ice cream was gone and Hank decided that they could go out to a nearby ice cream parlour and get some. None of them bothered changing out of their nightwear, not really caring as the boys were just kids and when Hank put on shoes and a coat he didn’t look too out of the ordinary. 

Hank picked up both Caleb and Conan and got Connor to climb out his back - the kids not wearing any shoes and too lazy to put them on - before carrying them all out to the car, all four of them giggling the whole way there. There was a few times the older man nearly slipped due to the patches of ice because of the rain that had been on and off all day but he managed to get to his vehicle without injury. They all piled in the back and Hank drove them all to the nearest ice cream parlour that he knew of.

Getting them inside, Hank carried them in again despite the fact he didn’t really need to as the walk was less than ten seconds, and he set them down once there and asked them what kind of ice cream they wanted. He followed with his hands in his coat pockets as the three pyjama clad children excitedly made their way over to the glass that held all the flavours and looked at all the options. Connor was first to choose, declaring that he wanted the blueberry one with marshmallows, Caleb decided not long after that he would have oreo flavour and, Conan, after much deliberation on the matter, decided on a simple strawberry. Hank asked for a vanilla for himself and he passed the children their tubs of ice cream and told them to find a place to sit whilst he paid. He almost missed the look on the cashier’s face as he handed over the money.

“Your sons are so cute.” She smiled, looking over to where Connor happily held Conan’s hand as they found a table before back at Hank. 

“Oh, they’re-” He followed her eyes and swallowed heavily as he watched Connor make sure his little brother was properly seated before climbing up on his own seat. He couldn’t help but smile a little. “-they’re adorable.” He agreed instead of correcting her. Today he could pretend that maybe he wouldn’t fuck up. Today he could pretend they were his sons. She gave him his change and he joined them at the table.

Connor smiled at him, he smiled back. 

-

The night ended similar to the way the last one had, Hank stuck in the middle of a cuddle pile as he got through a good chunk of the first harry potter book in their little shared fort. The way Connor looked up at him as if he framed the stars in the sky was starting to make his heart thump way too loudly in his ears. It felt even worse because now both of his brothers had started looking at him the same way.

They saw him as their savoiu, their knight in shining armour. What would they think of him tomorrow? Would their world come crashing down? Was he the only one that kept them afloat?

He tried not to think about it too much and kept reading until Connor was the last one awake once again. He held his stuffed dog - the one affectionately named after himself - close to his chest, looking up at Hank with half-lidded eyes and a sleepy smile. He was adorable.

“Goodnight, Hank.” He yawned and, before he could reply, spoke again. “I love you…” The boy promptly fell asleep, the soft snores giving him away.

Hank wasn’t quite sure if he was supposed to hear that and so he laid there for several minutes, the room quiet apart from the three boys and the dog snoring, before he finally closed his eyes with a sigh and replied.

“I love you too, Connor…”

Oh god… What was he going to do?

-

Hank’s steps felt heavy as he walked up to the office, the boys sticking close to him as they chatted away happily with one another. They didn’t sense the overwhelming feeling of dread that had planted itself in his stomach, weighing him down like a ball of lead. Making it hard to walk. Hard to breathe. He found it ironic that Connor had been so excellent at reading every other emotion that had come off of him and everyone else, but in this moment he was simply an oblivious and innocent child. Or perhaps he didn’t think it concerned him or his brothers.

After all, he had such blind faith in him.

Connor’s hand was held loosely in one hand and he kept the other in his pocket, ignoring any attempts from Conan to try and get his attention and watching from the corner of his eye as he was lifted by Caleb instead. He was trying to distance himself. Trying to act like he didn’t care.

Who was he fooling? Perhaps the kids? Would that hurt them more or make them feel less abandoned if they thought he hadn’t wanted them in the first place? He knew the answer, only an idiot wouldn’t, yet he still made the wrong decision. He was an idiot.

He’d packed the little backpack of their little belongings that Hank had and had given it to Perkins before when the kids hadn’t noticed, not having wanted to raise suspicions for the small boys. Why couldn’t he have just told them outright the night before, when they’d all been snuggled together in the makeshift living room fort and they’d laid there together as he read to them. Why didn’t he admit there and then that he couldn’t look after them? That tomorrow they were living somewhere else? It was because he didn’t have the fucking balls and he was a coward.

So now he had to let them know the hard way.

The boys hid behind his legs when they stopped in Fowler’s office, Perkins standing across from them as Hank let Connor’s hand go reluctantly. He didn’t look down at his face. Couldn’t stand the idea of him being upset, or confused, or even still smiling. Couldn’t stand to look at any of them at all.

Fowler cleared his throat and was the first one to pierce through the tension filled room. “Boys… You’ve already met Richard Perkins from child services.” Connor nodded on behalf of all three and Hank risked a glance to see he looked… worried. Maybe even concerned. He hid behind his leg like it was his first time in the precinct all over again. “He will be taking over your care and finding you a suitable place to stay.” 

The response was instant. “We already have a place to stay.” Connor frowned deeply. “We stay with Hank… He takes care of us.” There was a long pause and Fowler stared at him and he knew he was the one who had to let the child down. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. He felt Connor’s hands grip harder at his pant leg. “... Right?” He voice was so small and fragile, he stared down to see three sets of eyes staring up at him.

He gave them a tight smile before kneeling in front of them. He noted the panic in Connor’s expression at the action. “Connor-”

The child backed up before he could continue, shaking his head in disbelief. “No… No! You can’t abandon us!”

Hank couldn’t help but wince at the phrasing and briefly shot Perkins a glance. “I’m..- I’m not abandoning you… I just, I can’t look after you. Perkins-” He was interrupted again. He couldn’t stand the way the tears pulled in the kid’s eyes as he kept his brother’s behind him, almost protectively.

“B-But you have been looking after us! I… I don’t understand! You told me we live happily ever after!” He cried, the panicked expression on his face making him just want to pick him up, hold him close, and carry him home whilst uttering a string of apologies. To tell him he was sorry for even suggesting he left. But he stayed strong.

“That was a fairy tale, nothing more. Real life isn’t like fairy tales…” He tried to keep his voice cold. Unfeeling.“It’s grown up stuff, Connor. You wouldn’t understand, not until you’re older… Perkins will look after you, okay? He’ll find you a nice family to take care of the three of you and give you everything you want. That’s something I can’t do.”

“But I want you!”

The cry broke his heart but he stood up, deciding to ignore the problem again like the coward he was. Soon Connor would see that he deserved more, that he needed more, and stop this foolish childlike fantasy. “You can’t have me, kid.” He muttered before taking a few steps towards the door. If he thought his steps had been heavy before, now they were almost downright impossible to take. 

Perkins moved across the room and took Connor’s wrist firmly to stop him from following the lieutenant as he made his leave. He fought against the hold, pulling and twisting, but his grip was too tight and all he could do was watch as tears rolled down his eyes, sobbing so hard he was hiccuping. He watched the only parental figure he could remember ever being kind to him walk out the door. Hank didn’t even risk a glance at the other two, afraid their reactions would be similar or the same. 

“Dad!”

The cry was half a choke and full of emotion, it travelling across the office and even through the partially opened door and into the precinct and causing almost everyone to freeze, including Hank. Especially Hank. It tore Hank’s heart out.

He sounded so much like Cole had on that on the icy tarmac after the accident, lying there bloody and desperate and calling his name as he sat there and tried hold him the best he could despite his own injuries, telling him that help was coming and he just had to hold on and everything would be fine. Scared, alone, hurt. The snow fell thickly around them. Was that what Connor felt?

For a moment he nearly turned back, nearly looked back, but his legs started moving not a second after. He left the children and closed the door behind him.

He felt everyone’s eyes leaving, but Connor’s gaze was the one he felt the hardest. He didn’t look back. He didn’t even stop until he got to the car. He was crying before he even noticed, eyes blurry, breathing heavy. He turned the ignition and drove, hoping it wasn’t too early for Jimmy’s to already be open. Even though he knew it wasn’t, there was a liquor store not far from it that would deal with his problem until it opened. 

He needed a fucking drink. 

-

Connor stared out of the window in Perkin’s car. His eyes were still red and puffy from before as he watched the rain hit the window with satisfying little taps, just had it done at Hank’s home. Only now, no one was here to protect him from the rumbles of thunder. Only now, they’d been abandoned and left alone to be passed on to someone else.

Conan sat in the middle, having fallen asleep after all that had happened, and Caleb sat on the far right of him, sitting silent and staring forward. The car was quiet and tense. Hank didn’t want them. Hank gave them away. Did they do something wrong? Did Connor do something wrong? What had it been? Why didn't he tell them, tell him... He would've stopped.

If he had, he wished Hank could’ve at least kept his brothers. Kept them safe and close and loved.

Connor looked back out the window. He thought of Hank. It reminded him of Hank.

He didn’t like the rain anymore. It made him sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof  
> guess who is being introduced next chapter at least ;0


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gains some friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was actually going to write more for this chapter, but i realised how hurried it would look so i decided to end it here
> 
> im not super happy with this chapter, its mostly filler  
> but hey, finally get to introduce some new characters ;0
> 
> (sobs its too hot to function)

The first thing Connor thought of the foster home was that it was loud. Quite loud. But Perkins insisted they needed to be grateful because it was the only home that would accept all three of them instead of needing to split them up, so Connor didn’t once complain. He didn’t want his brothers taken away from him.

 

Rose’s foster home wasn’t huge. There was probably like, twenty other children besides themselves, but they were all from different ages and almost all of them were noisy. Connor didn’t know why, he didn’t like it. Rose herself was nice. After they got settled in their rooms with what little belongings they had – Perkins said he would get more from their old mommy – she kept coming up to them as they sat quietly in the living room, asking if they were okay, if they needed something. Connor shook his head and clutched Hank, his dog, tighter to his chest.

 

He didn’t want to be a burden. If he asked for too much, maybe she would throw him out too.

 

So the three boys just observed, afraid, curious, and overwhelmed. They ate when called and went to bed when told and barely spoke to each other. They were all too tired, too emotionally spent, and none of them wanted to do anything more than forget the past week. Connor wished he hadn’t let himself get so attached. Hadn’t let his brothers get so attached. He’d hurt them.

 

They didn’t have the same room. Rose seemed very apologetic when she told them she didn’t have three beds in the same room - told them they’d have to decide who slept together. To Connor the choice was simple, he would sleep on his own whilst Conan and Caleb slept together. They would take care of each other. He would be okay.

 

He sat on the bed as he changed himself into the now clean pyjamas he’d first arrived to Hank’s wearing - _Hank_  - and he had to try a few times to make sure the top didn’t go on backwards. He thought back to the man’s warm hands and soft looks as he would help dress him - the large t-shirts he would have him wear that smelt like him. Soft, smokey, and warm. He missed him.

 

His thoughts were cut off by the door to the door opening and four kids - one of whom he assumed was sleeping with him because there was only one other bed in the room - walking in who seemed focused on their conversation. They didn’t even notice him watching.

 

They were taller than him, obviously older, but he wasn’t sure how old. One was a girl, and the other three were boys, they all looked different but they acted close. Like siblings. He listened to them speak, their voices hushed.

 

“Listen, I think if we time this right we can-” 

 

They stopped and turned to him as if they just noticed the extra body in the room, Connor just sitting crossed legged on the bed and facing up at them. He gave them a hopeful smile. None of them returned it.

 

“Why is their a kid in your room?” The girl asked with a sneer in his direction. The dark skinned boy to the right of her hit her lighty and muttered someone to her that sounded like ‘behave’. The boy in the middle, between the girl and the other boy with blond hair, simply stared down at him, almost curiously, with folded arms. His eyes were two different colours. Connor found himself staring in awe.

 

“Rose said I’d have someone sharing the room with me.” The one with the mismatching eyes spoke, if he noticed the kid’s stare he didn’t comment on it. “I didn’t quite think he’d be so young…” He turned back to his friends and gestured to the door. “We will talk more tomorrow. Goodnight.” 

 

Connor watched as the other three left and, with that, realised that the boy with the eyes was his roomate. At least it wasn’t the one who disliked him. He found this one the most curious, he seemed the leader. He found himself looking up to him immediately.

 

He followed him with his eyes as he strolled over to the bed and toed off his shoes before climbing into bed - still fully clothed. He made a note of the fact that it seemed this boy didn’t have any nightwear, perhaps no other clothes than the ones he wore on his back. He must be newish here too.

 

Blue and green meet his browns and the boy smiles, warm though hesitant. “Markus.” He gestures to himself before switching his bedside light off. Connor crawls under his own duvet and reaches to switch off his own light. There is silence for a moment. 

 

“Connor.” He finally replies quietly.

 

There is no response after that, so Connor goes to sleep curled up to his dog that still smells like Hank’s house.

 

-

 

When he wakes up, Markus is gone and he feels a bit disappointed. He immediately feels the urge to seek him out but he already knows one of his friends already disliked him for his age, so he simply dresses himself and slips out the room to find his brothers.

 

Almost everyone is already downstairs at the breakfast table when he arrived but it seems like they’d just gotten seated so he doesn’t apologise for being late. Besides, Rose isn’t even around to apologise to. Instead it’s a teenage boy who is trying to keep all the kids in line - albeit poorly - and Connor assumes that it’s her son and his mother is off waking the rest of the sleeping stragglers.

 

He slips in the seat beside Conan and looks past him to see Caleb talking to a girl, looking closely he noticed a toddler in her lap, no older than Conan was - perhaps a touch younger even. The girl noticed his looking and looked over at him only to smile. 

 

“You must be Connor. Caleb was telling me all about you.” She greeted him. Connor reckoned that she must be sleeping in the same room as him, along with the little girl and Conan. He returned the smile. “I’m Kara. This is Alice, my sister.” She gestured down at the little girl before pointing to the larger dark skinned boy on her right that Connor hadn’t paid much attention to. “And this is Luther.”

 

He gave Luther a nervous wave, the friendly expression and wave he got in reply told him enough to know that he wasn’t going to hurt him or his brothers. “It’s nice to meet you.” He hummed politely. 

 

They both looked older than them. He wondered how many kids here were as young as them and he looked around the table to try and figure it out, there wasn’t a lot. “Almost everyone is older-” He started but Kara cut him off.

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t worry about you guys. The youngest ones usually get adopted first, so finding someone to take all three of you shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

So this wasn’t the last place they were going to go? They were going to, yet again, be put into another house with strangers that they were supposed to trust blindly? Last time he did that he ended up here. He huffed to himself a little at the idea. Caleb must have noticed his thought process and moved to hold his hand under the table, only little Conan between them. Connor couldn’t help at least a little smile.

 

His brother would always be there at least, he always understood his thought process. 

 

Connor looked around the table again and noticed that, amongst those missing for breakfast, Markus wasn’t here. His brows furrowed. He hadn’t been in his bed when he woke up, so he obviously wasn’t sleeping. Strange… Where would he be instead of down for breakfast? He noticed none of his friends seemed to be down either, maybe he was with them?

 

Kara spoke again. “I’m seven by the way.” She hummed and Connor turned to look at her, momentarily forgetting he’d started the conversation about age barely even a minute ago. “Little Alice is two, nearly three, and Luther is ten.” Once again, the eldest nodded in confirmation, and Connor wondered if he just didn’t talk much or if he was in a quiet mood.

 

“I’m five and six months.” He replied but was certain Caleb had already told him that. By the nod he got he’d assume he was right.

 

Before anymore words were spoken between them, Rose reappeared with a few more kids as well as Markus and his friends and prompted them to sit down before going to finally dish out some porridge for breakfast. Connor was surprised when Markus took the seat beside him with a smile.

 

Connor didn’t know what it was about Markus that had him so eager to impress him. Was it his eyes? His age? The way he presented himself? Was it just because he was cool and had cool friends?

 

He didn’t know what it was but Connor was drawn to the older boy. He smiled back and they got their bowls and started to eat.

 

Caleb and Conan had returned to talking with Kara without Connor noticing, not that he minded because it gave him a chance to finally talk to Markus. Considering the boy sat next to him, it seemed like the perfect excuse to speak. Yet… he was nervous to. He sat there, sneaking glances, until finally the other one broke the silence with a smug expression.

 

“How old are you, Con?” He asked and the kid was pleased that he didn’t need to start the conversation on his own. He also had to admit, the nickname made him smile. He liked it.

 

“Five years and six months old.” He smiled before tilting his head in curiosity, his eyes shining and his legs kicking as he stared up at the other boy. “How old are you, Markus?”

 

The other tilted his head to mirror the action, something Connor would assume was meant to be insulting if not for the fact that Markus’ eyes were soft and playful and he was still smiling at him, as he answered. “I’m eight.” He paused for a moment, thinking. “And three months old.”

 

Connor grinned widely and Markus returned it. They started chatting, about little things really. Connor introduced Markus to his brothers and the other told him a little about the foster home. It was clear the way he spoke he didn’t enjoy being here. He saw it more as imprisonment than as freedom. The way he spoke made his argument very compelling and he slowing started to agree. He mentioned somewhere called Jericho but didn’t elaborate.

 

He spooned another mouthful of the sort of tasteless mush into his mouth and watched as his new friend seemed to just play with his. His eyes darted around the table and met each of his friends’ own eyes before he nodded and turned to Connor. The kid watched in interest. “We’re not hungry. What do you say to skipping this weak excuse for breakfast and hanging out with us?” 

 

He felt thrilled. He was being invited to hang out with Markus and his friends, he thought he was cool enough to go with him despite their age difference. But he still had his brothers. He hesitated before turning to Caleb.

 

“I’m going to go hang out with Markus, okay?”

 

His twin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “But we’ve not been excused yet, Connor.”

 

The boy shrugged and Caleb was about to open his mouth again when Markus grabbed his shoulder softly and he was looking back up into blue and green. “You coming or not?”

 

He grinned and nodded without consulting his brother a second time. Markus returned the smile yet again and, when Rose’s attention was focused on her son, they both ducked down and slid under the table unnoticed, crawling out to the end where the other three were. The girl gave Markus a weird look and gestured to Connor, Markus just gave her a stern look and the group instead crawled out of the room. 

 

None of them said a word until they had snuck up the stairs and were back in the room that Connor and Markus slept in. When the door clicked to a close, the girl was the first one with her mouth open. “What the hell, Markus? The kid is like three!”

 

“Five and a half.” Connor replied easily, sitting on the bed and kicking his legs. The girl didn’t scare him, not when Markus was on his side. It felt nice. 

 

Markus just rolled his eyes and sat beside him. “Come on, he’s not that bad. He’s actually pretty cool. His name is Connor.”

 

The girl looked like she had more to say but was interrupted by the blonde who offered his hand for him to shake awkwardly. “Uh, I’m Simon. I’m the youngest here so I understand.” Connor smiled and shook the hand with the utmost seriousness. “I’m seven.” He then added.

 

Simon looked to the other two and the dark skinned boy spoke next. “I’m Josh. Eight.” He introduced himself simply and now all of them were staring at the girl. She glared at, seemingly, all of them at the same time. Eventually she caved.

 

“North. I’m nine. Now that introductions are done, can we not just sit around here and actually _do_ something fun?” She asked with a frustrated sigh. Connor blinked a little and looked around and up at them.

 

“What are we going to do?” He asked Markus, who just smirked in response and stood. North smirked too. He copied the action and followed as the four walked over to the window, watching when Markus opened it up and climbed out before standing on the lower roof outside of it. Connor’s eyes were wide.

 

“Break some rules, Con.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caleb: connor  
> connor: *meets markus*  
> caleb: connor stop  
> connor: *becomes friends with markus*  
> caleb: ur going to get in trouble  
> connor: *climbs out window with markus*  
> sirens blare - good boy goes rouge


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds its fun to break the rules, Hank comes to his senses, a decision must be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: connor and markus are real good friends  
> my brain: make it so connor has a crush on markus  
> me: oh ok
> 
> enjoy

Connor squealed in delight as there was a ball of snow that collided with his shoulder, turning around as fast as he could with a bright grin whilst armed with his own snowball. His hands were numb and his face was bright red but he didn’t care. He took careful steps through the snow, it crunching beneath his feet.

 

He heard a noise to the left of him and threw the ball without even looking at the victim, ending up hitting Markus square in the forehead and knocking him backwards. There was a beat of silence where they just stared at each other before bursting into laughter - to which North decided to drop out of practically nowhere and pummel them with her own cold weaponry. Connor laughed and ran to hit behind Markus as he hurried to make some of his own snowballs and threw them back at her.

 

Connor crafted some of his own and held one in his hands as he heard Simon from nearby. Suddenly both him and Josh emerged from a ditch and both him and Markus were teamed up on by the three of them. They put up a good fight but were outnumbered by one and ended up being backed up in the ditch themselves as they laughed at each other.

 

Snow was thrown and giggles were heard by all, but eventually it returned into a total free for all and ended with all five kids damp and freezing but happy as they laid in the snow.

 

Connor turned to Markus with a smile. The other grinned back and ruffled his damp hair, that now had snow clinging to his curls, before he went to stand and offered a hand to the boy.

 

Friend.

 

Connor had never had a friend before. Not unless you counted his brother. Did Hank count? Was Hank ever his friend?

 

Markus was his friend. Markus wouldn’t leave him. He accepted the hand and let him help him to his feet.

 

“Come on. Let’s go back inside before Rose realises we’re gone.” Markus said to him and the others, clearly the leader of their little group, before pulling him along with him back out of the little forest and to the large house nearby. He didn’t let go of Connor’s hand.

 

He didn’t mind.

 

The five climbed back up onto the roof and through the window with laughter that they struggled to suppress, North finally not being able to cover up her laughter when Connor jumped through the window in one of the most unceremonious ways ever. He was just glad she wasn’t glaring anymore.

 

“Alright, I’ll admit. Maybe the baby isn’t that bad.”

 

Connor grinned.

 

-

 

He hung out with his new friends for a lot of the rest of the day, eager to impress them in anyway possible. He showed them his deduction skills and Simon mentioned how he could be useful. For what? Connor didn’t know but he didn’t mind. Eventually, Markus ruffled his hair and told him he should go hang out with his brothers and that they’d be up in their room if he got too bored. Connor nodded with a smile before hurrying over to find and catch up with Caleb. He couldn’t wait to tell him all about his morning and afternoon.

 

He eventually found them in the living room. His brothers were there along with the other kids from earlier, Kara and her sister as well as Luther, along with a couple other kids he hadn’t properly met. Caleb sat on the sofa whilst Conan played on the floor along with Alice.

 

Caleb didn’t smile when he saw him and Connor’s smile slipped at the lack of response. Was he upset? Had something happened whilst he’d been gone?

 

The sour look only deepened when Connor got closer and Caleb huffed before looking the other way. Connor frowned back and sat on the sofa beside him, but his twin only moved up a spot and huffed again as he crossed his arms.

 

He looked around the space in confusion, looking to the others for help, but his youngest brother didn’t seem to notice the tension along with Alice, Kara was avoiding meeting his eyes, and Luther gave him a hard look which confused him more. How had he gotten onto the man’s bad side.

 

Finally, after a very stressful and confusing five minutes for Connor, Caleb sighed and stood, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the others and into a nearby empty laundry room. Once he pushed him inside he shut the door and turned to his brother again, arms crossed.

 

Connor was still so confused.

 

“Where have you been!? You have been missing all day and you didn’t even tell me where you ran off to at breakfast!” Caleb exclaimed in a hushed tone before Connor even had the chance to say a word. He furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“I told you. I went off with Markus.” His smile came back at that. “He’s so cool, Caleb! He introduced me to his friend and we went out to the forest and played in the snow-”

 

“Wait,” Caleb interrupted in disbelief, “you broke the rules?”

 

Connor had the decency to look sheepish.

 

“That was the one big rule we were given when we arrived, Connor! To not leave the houses walls without permission!”

 

The boy tried to shrug like he didn’t care. Sure, following the rules set for him and by him was how order was kept and he was usually so strict in following the, but there was something about Markus that made his heart tell his head that it was okay… that he could let his guard down and trust that Markus would deal with anything and everything that might happen to them.

 

To him.

 

How did Markus have such a calming and trusting atmosphere? How could the other kid make him do such irrational things?

 

It wasn’t like Connor saw Markus as a big brother, like an older sibling as he had with Chloe and their sisters, it was something different. A friend. One he wanted to impress and make smile.

 

He quickly realised he had zoned out when Caleb was snapping his fingers in front of his face in frustration, something Amanda used to do when any of them strayed off task or started to daydream. It made him alert to attention immediately and Caleb gave him a hard expression.

 

The look on his face was far older than a five-year-old should be able to produce.

 

“This isn’t Lieutenant Anderson’s house anymore, Connor. What do you think is going to happen if you keep breaking the rules? All three of us will get in trouble and I thought you were here to protect us!”

 

Connor frowned deeply at that. “If I get in trouble, that’s my own problem. This isn’t mom- Amanda, this is Rose, and you won’t get in trouble just because I messed up, okay! Besides, I won’t get in trouble!”

 

“If you allow yourself to think like that, then you’ll get cocky and mess up! If Rose throws you out because you break rules then we will be without you!”

 

Caleb’s eyes were starting to water and Connor just stared back at him, eyebrows scrunched up even further on his forehead as he tried to think about everything. Tried to process it all. Caleb was right, of course he was right, but that didn’t mean he was so willing to give up his friendship with Markus.

 

Even if he just met the boy last night.

 

His twin went to leave at the lack of answer and Connor hurried to grab his hand before he could reach the door. Before Caleb could protest, Connor pulled him into a tight hug and, after a long moment of nothing, his brother returned it.

 

Brother. Family. Important.

 

“You’re my brother, Caleb.” His voice was soft as they clung to each other, tears running down his own cheeks. “I love you and I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to worry you. I guess I just got excited about making a new friend… it won’t happen again.”

 

The grip on each brother was tight, but it was Caleb who finally let go a pulled away. He gave Connor a wet smile and he returned it reassuringly. “You can keep your friends, Connor… just please don’t break anymore rules.”

 

He smiled. “I won’t, I swear.”

 

His fingers were crossed.

 

-

 

To say Hank was in a state would be an understatement. Perhaps the understatement of the year. His lips hadn’t been off the bottle since the moment Connor and his brothers had gone and he didn’t feel glad or proud or anything like that for letting them go.

 

No. He only felt guilt. Guilt and a selfish pang of want.

 

Here he was. Drinking more than he had in years. Thinking it would’ve been a good idea to adopt those boys.

 

Where would they be now they were here? Would he need to teach Connor not only to look after his brothers but also how to deal with him whilst drunk?

 

What if one day they came home from school and there he was, passed out, not breathing, surrounded by bottles on the kitchen floor. Having choked on his own vomit? Is that what he wanted?

 

No?

 

Then why did it all make him feel so guilty.

 

It had been nearly a week since that day in the office. Almost a week since Hank left them in the hands of Perkins as the eldest openly sobbed for him. Almost a week since he’d been called Dad by a kid who had no right to stir up such complex emotions within his chest. Had he been his dad? Had Connor been his son?

 

Had he abandoned them like Kamski had done?

 

At least Kamski had had the fucjing excuse of being a single father with three daughters already, what did he have? Nothing. Just a drinking problem and a shit personality.

 

Yet those kids looked up at him. He still didn’t have the slightest idea why. Maybe he never would? Or maybe he could if he just made one simple call to see them again, and not only once but for forever.

 

He still had Perkins’s number.

 

Hank huffed to himself as he leaned against the table with both hands, head ducked down as he resisted the urge to pick up another bottle of whiskey. If he was going to take this seriously and actually fucking think about this, he wasn’t going to be intoxicated. He had to make a fucking decision and he had to make it now. Would he call or forget about them?

 

He looked to the pillow fort in the living room. He had thought about taking it down, had, at one point, physically grabbed a hold of his duvet that was the roof and went to pull it off, put he couldn’t. Part of his mind in the drunken state had insisted that the boys would be sad if they came home and it was gone. No matter how hard he had tried to tell himself this wasn’t their home and they weren’t coming back, he just kept imagining puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

 

So he had slept on the sofa that night, as well as every night since, and up it stayed. A solid reminder. The inside still a mess of blankets on top of his mattress, as well as discarded controllers for his gaming console, and a copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone that had its paper folded to keep the page for next times story. He left it all untouched. Waiting.

 

He sighed from where he stood and pushed himself onto his feet, moving his eyes to the portrait of Cole that sat on the kitchen table, the gun laying beside it. He didn’t look at the pistol, he was ashamed of himself for stooping that low. Connor wouldn’t have wanted that.

 

He had no pictures of the boys, all he had was baby pictures of the twins from their dead mother’s facebook page, and he wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse. For example, every time he saw Cole’s face his breath hitched and his heart ached with longing even though he knew he would never get to hold his baby boy again, but knowing that he may never see Connor again and the last picture of his face was him crying haunted him, the idea of Hank forgetting his angelic innocent features that were peppered with freckles and the soft flick of the curls at the end of his hair hurt him more than he would ever admit.

 

The idea of Hank passing Connor in the street fifteen years into the future and the kid being all grown up and Hank not recognising him anymore than a fleeting familiar face made his stomach twist anxiously - he wasn’t sure if that was because of the fact he wouldn’t have recognised him, or perhaps because he didn’t get to see him grow up.

 

Perhaps one day, when his hair had turned grey and his face is wrinkled, he’ll be working and suddenly Fowler will introduce a new young detective to the team. He’ll introduce himself as Connor and act as though he has no idea who Hank is. He’ll become his partner and Hank will feel like a father again despite the fact that Connor has another man to call ‘Dad’ in his life now - along with his two brothers.

 

He didn’t realise he’d moved until he was in a doorway of a room that felt oh so familiar yet practically foreign. Cole’s bedroom. Sumo squeezed past him, Hank hadn’t even noticed he’d been there, and sniffed around the room with a whine. He missed Connor too, Hank wasn’t surprised.  The boy and the dog had been inseparable after all.

 

Hank had just been about to leave, unsure why he’d even subconsciously decided to walk in here in the first place, when Sumo had let out a noise of frustration and he heard his paws claw against the carpeted floor. He walked over to the spot the dog had been focused on, getting down on his knees and taking a look under the small bed. His breath hitched.

 

Connor’s dog. The one he’d been found with. He couldn’t even remember its name, did it have a name? Was he ever told? He carefully reached under to grab it, holding the small stuffed animal in his hands and he stared down at it with wide eyes. He cradled it against his chest gently and let the tears pour down his cheeks. Sumo whined and Hank swallowed heavily.

 

He returned to the kitchen and to the table, sitting down at it and picking up the phone. He scrolled through his numbers before selecting one and pressing the device to his ear. He continued to hug the teddy with his spare hand, hoping it wasn’t too late to be calling. He bit his lip when the call was answered.

 

“Perkins, I’ve made a mistake.”

 

The laugh on the other end of the receiver made him frown a little. _”Fucking finally.”_   Perkins replied with. ” _I was wondering when I would get this call._ ”

 

-

 

Connor lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling of the empty room - Markus off doing something with the others to which he told him he’d talk to him about later - gazing at the old glow in the dark stars that had been stuck there by a kid at some point. Or perhaps Rose herself had. Nonetheless, his eyes focused on them as he thought to himself.

 

It had been several days since they’d been brought here, since he’d made friends with Markus, and he’d been having fun. Well, Markus was fun anyway.

 

Caleb was enjoying Rose’s far more than he was, having made lots of friends a lot more easily and Conan getting all the attention he enjoyed. Connor wondered if they’d just forgotten about Hank. Connor wondered if Hank still thought of them.

 

Probably not. Why would he? He’d abandoned them…

 

He didn’t need Hank anymore anyway. He didn’t need any parent. He could take care of himself and his brothers on his own, he just needed to leave. He thought about Jericho that Markus had mentioned. He told him it was where he hid from them, the adults.

 

Told him that most adults couldn’t be trusted, that they didn’t understand, and that Jericho was a place that they were free. The place that Markus had stayed with North and Simon and Josh before they had been found and captured, brought here. This wasn’t the first foster home Markus had been in, apparently, and he was sure it probably wouldn’t be the last. But he hated it.

 

He just was waiting for the right moment to be free.

 

Then Connor could go and take his brothers with him.

 

He was unsure when he had fallen asleep, but the next thing he knew was Markus’s gentle hands were on his shoulder, shaking him awake. “Connor? Connor, come on… You have to get up.” His voice was gentle, yet filled with unknown urgency. Connor wasn’t sure if he’d sat up so fast before.

 

Markus let out a soft laugh at that, handing over Connor’s oversized jacket that Hank had gifted him and flashing him a little grin. “We’re leaving tonight. Grab your brothers, quietly, and meet us downstairs.”

 

With that, he was gone, and Connor was left with a bright smile on his features. He put on the coat and the pretty boots that Hank had also left him - he tried not to think too hard about Hank. He went to grab his stuffed dog before pausing. Did he need it? It was just a reminder of a man who no longer wanted him in a place where adults didn’t rule. He left, making his decision. The dog, Hank, lay lonely on the unmade bed.

 

Connor hurried quietly to the room his brothers were kept in, shaking them awake and getting them to keep quiet before grabbed their own coats and pulling them downstairs half asleep. They probably got about half way down before Caleb started to wake up and question what was going on. “Connor?” He whispered.

 

His twin hushed him. Caleb frowned deeper.

 

“Connor, lights out was hours ago! We’re breaking a rule!” He exclaimed in a hushed tone and Connor shushed him again. Conan wriggled tiredly in Caleb’s hold. “Where are we going?”

 

“We’re leaving.”

 

“What?!” Both boys looked back at the new hushed shout from the bottom of the stairs only to realise it had been Kara, who stood there along with a sleepy Alice and a towering Luther.

 

Caleb took this distraction as a chance to pull his hand out of Connor’s hold. “You promised no more rule breaking. You swore!”

 

“Where we are going, Caleb, there won’t be any rules! Don’t you understand. I’m giving us freedom!” This wasn’t working out the way Connor had wanted, especially not when Markus suddenly appeared by his side out of nowhere.

 

“What’s with the commotion? If we are going we have to leave now.” He nodded at Connor and then looked to Caleb. The lookalike glared at the green and blue eyed kid.

 

“We aren’t coming.”

 

Markus turned to Connor. “Connor-”

 

Kara spoke up again, the whispering was starting to become murmurs. “Markus, stop trying to make him go with you! He’s just a kid! Just because you’ve not been adopted doesn’t mean he can’t.”

 

His face furrowed seriously and he folded his arms. “Connor is my friend. I won’t allow him to be passed around from person to person as people try and decide if they like him for not. He’d already tired of being abandoned. He wants to come with me.” His eyes grew soft as they looked down at the boy in question. “Right?”

 

Caleb’s voice was back and Connor’s head had started to swim at all the different sides to choose. “Coonor. You’re my brother. I won’t go with Markus but you can stay with us.-”

 

North’s voice hissed through the silence, coming from the backdoor. “Markus! We’ve got to go, now!”

 

Connor could hear voices upstairs. A quiet commotion. Footsteps. Rose was awake.

 

“Connor-” Markus muttered urgently, taking a few steps towards their escape and turning back to offer his hand.

 

“Connor-!” Caleb protested, holding out his own hand with a pleading look on his face.

 

Connor stood in the middle, looking between the two as time was starting to run short as he could hear the footsteps growing clearer.

 

A choice had to be made.

 

Connor grabbed a hand.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank sees his sons, Connor wonders if he made the right decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i'm so glad this fic has so many people interested in this story! it really encourages me to keep writing so thank you to all of those who subscribed, bookmarked, commented, and/or dropped a kudo!!  
> i appreciate you all <3
> 
> reminder my tumblr is @names-require-thinking if you want to drop me an ask or a message, i might make a sideblog and post previews and headcannons about this universe if you guys would be interested. tell me whether or not i should in the comments or on my tumblr!
> 
> also idk if anyone has drawn fanart for this fic or not but i highkey encourage you all if you haven't - i'd love to see any of your drawings based on my story  
> (and if you have drawn something and i just haven't seen it PLEASE send it to me on tumblr omg)
> 
> okok thats my happy rant over, enjoy todays chapter

The snow crunched beneath his feet as he used his empty hand to wrap his coat closer to him with a shiver. His hands were numb and his nose stung, he quickly found himself wishing that he still had the hat and gloves he’d borrowed. He wished the snow storm would ease off too. The house was out of view by now and he was struggling to see the rest of the group for the millions of tiny particles of snow. How could they manage so easily when their coats were even thinner than his own? Yet he was the one slowing them down...

 

His hand was still gripping Markus’s tightly from when they had fled the house together as he was gently pulled along by him, the older boy occasionally looking back at him and flashing him a reassuring smile through the fog of the blizzard that made Connor simply smile in return. It seemed, no matter his mood, Markus could always perk him up, at least a little bit, with his own optimism and confidence. It was like he was magic like that.

 

His brother had wanted to stay and that’s fine. Maybe he’d find the parents he was looking for, finally get an adult, maybe adults, that would care for him and not leave. Not like their mother, Amanda, or… Hank. He supposed it was better that way, they’d both probably get too cold out here anyway and complain the whole time

 

He huddled a little closer to Markus in the icy winds and they walked, steps in sync as he led Connor to the infamous Jericho. He just hoped it was the freedom he imagined. 

 

-

 

Hank paced from side to side anxiously in the small office as the sun shone through the window – the weather a stark difference compared to the blizzard that plagued the night before as the sun reflected off the snow and practically blinded anyone stupid enough to leave their warm bed. Well, it was less of an office and more of a small room that had been converted into an ‘office’ by the addition of a desk, chair, and a desktop computer. It was much cosier than his own at the precinct, as well as the Captain’s, but that wasn’t what he was here for. 

 

_ “What the fuck do you mean Connor is missing?!” He hissed into the phone, receiving the call mere moments after he’d woken up. When he finally passed out, he wasn’t sure, but he woke up the first time sober in the last week and he’d been clutching Connor’s stuffed plush dog to his chest. _

 

_ They’d spoken last night, Perkins and him, about how he wanted to officially adopt them, about the things he’d have to do to get that. He was, however, very adamant that he would get to see them the next day to tell them himself. He didn’t want to leave the boys in waiting any longer. Didn’t want them to think he’d abandoned them, that he didn’t care about them. He’d already called Jeffery to tell him he wouldn’t be in the next day, or perhaps the one after. Considering he never used his vacation days _

 

_Obviously now he was too late for that. Connor had already fled with some other kids and had left his brothers alone. He’s failed._

 

Hank was snapped out of his self deprecating thoughts by the door opening, freezing when he stood and flashing the shorter dark skinned woman a polite smile. She responded to it before sitting at her desk and gesturing for him to take one of the chairs across from it, to which he did hesitantly, before she started to speak.

 

“Late at night yesterday, practically early morning, whilst I was asleep a handful of children, as well as Connor, left through the front door after managing to steal my keys to open it the day before.” She described before he even had the chance to ask how it all when down. “The kids were older than him by a couple of years, but he started to hang out with them a few days before… they were fairly troubled, and they transferred that attitude for him. They have been in countless foster homes due to how often they run out and go back onto the streets.” Hank’s breath hitched.

 

Connor had run out with older kids in order to live on the streets.

 

Why would he do that? He’d never seemed like the kind of kid to ever make such brash decisions. And to leave his brothers behind…

 

That didn’t sound like Connor at all.

 

As he sat and tried to absorb the information presented to him, blinking to himself as he thought about the situation, until the woman, Rose was her name, spoke yet again. He was starting to wonder how long he’d sat in silence, and if he really was more predictable that he’d originally suspected. “The only account we have of what happened is from the brother, Caleb, and a couple other kids that were around at the time…”

 

“Can I see them?” Hank was quick to ask before she could even suggest it, eyes wide and foot tapping impatiently. What would Caleb and Conan think of him? Ditching them only to return the morning after Connor had vanished?

 

Rose nodded and, before he had time to wrap his head totally around the idea of seeing the boys he considered his sons again, the door was opened. She gently coached the kids in and Hank stood and turned towards the door.

 

There was a long pause when they saw each other and, Hank had to admit, he was suddenly terrified the boys hated him. They wouldn’t want him anymore. But then suddenly Caleb was launching himself towards him and Hank was on his knees and holding two of his sons in a tight embrace. He may have started crying but he wasn’t sure when.

 

Caleb sobbed into his shoulder and Conan hid his own face in Hank’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” He whispered shakily, moving to kiss both of their heads and burying his own face on their hair. He was relieved to see Rose had exited and shut the door behind her, the moment felt too intimate to share with anyone else. His heart clenched at the knowledge that Connor couldn’t be here, that they didn’t even know where Connor was at the moment. He just in the streets somewhere.

 

He needed to go look for him. He just hoped the older kids hadn’t ditched him.

 

It seemed Caleb had a similar thought pattern.

 

“I’m sorry!” He suddenly exclaimed. “I-I couldn’t make Connor stay! I tried real hard, H-Hank.” He was sobbing, Hank just held him closer and soothed him the best he could. “I-I thought he would choose to stay with me! Wi-With us! I-“ he cut himself off with further sobbing and all Hank wanted to do was hold him forever. He was Caleb’s dad.

 

He was a dad to all three of them.

 

“It’s not your fault.” He whispered, wishing he could get up and walk with him like he had done with Connor, but with the two of them gripping that was a near impossible task. So, he settled for just holding them on the floor whilst murmuring to them both in his most comforting voice. He hoped it was enough. “It’s not your fault.” He repeated.

 

He’d organise taking them home today because he wasn’t leaving them here.

 

When Connor was found and safe, then he could focus on all the things he needed to get for them. Beds, clothes, toys. He just hoped he could fit them all in Cole’s room.

 

He smiled sadly to himself at that, a thought sticking in his head.

 

Cole would’ve loved to have known his brothers.

 

He pulled away slightly from Caleb, looking him in the eye to make sure he knew how serious he was about this all. He didn’t want the boy to have any doubt about how he had felt about him, about them. “Hey… Caleb… I will find him, I will find Connor, okay? It’s not your fault and I will take him home.”

 

Caleb nodded hesitantly, looking up at Hank with large wet eyes. He was struck with how young he looked, and with the fact that though the boys were identical, Caleb’s eyes made him feel different. “Okay… Can you take us home now? Please?” He sniffled, rubbing his face with his sleeve.

 

Hank nodded firmly, giving him a reassuring smile as he stood - Conan still hiding in his neck as he rested on his hip and Caleb taking his hand as he stood partially behind him. Home. “Yes. Come on, let’s go home now.” He’d need to talk to Rose and get their stuff, but he was taking them with him no matter what.

 

The proper adoption stuff could come later, right now this was all that mattered.

 

-

 

They hadn’t made it to Jericho that night, it was too dark and cold, so they had settled down as soon as they’d gotten into the city and hid out in some abandoned house that they’d known of. Connor had just been glad to get out of the snow and wind.

 

North and Simon had immediately started to work on making a fire as Josh investigated the place to make sure it was completely empty, leaving Markus and Connor mostly alone. The youngest pulled his hand away from Markus’s finally, lifting both of them up to his mouth and huffing of them to try and regain some heat for his freezing palms as he sat on the freezing concrete floor. He shivered.

 

Markus looked down at him, concern etched in his features before he pulled off his own coat. “Here.” He offered him softly but Connor firmly shook his head. 

 

“No… N-No it's your only coat. I’m fine.” He wasn’t about to let Markus grow cold just because he was shivering. The older boy frowned but put the coat back on and Connor thought that would be the end of ir. But then he was sat on the floor beside him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

 

“This might help until the fire comes on.”

 

Connor couldn’t help but smile and cuddled into him, closing his eyes a little. He was tired… how late was it? He wasn’t sure he’d been up so late before… “Aren’t you cold?” He asked softly.

 

Markus shrugged in reply. “Yeah, a little, but I’ve gotten used to it over the years I’ve been out here.” He looked off into the corner at that and Connor frowned, opening his eyes to look up at his friend. His best friend. His only friend really… He wasn’t sure whether or not to let his curiosity get the better of him, but in the end it was Markus that kept talking. “When I was just a little bit older than you… I ran away from home. My dad was constantly high on whatever drug he could find and I can’t even remember my mom - she died when I was real young. I didn’t know where to go from there, I didn’t want anyone to send me home again, so I simply tried to find a place to stay on my own. It wasn’t like I didn’t already know how to take care of myself… But for a long while I felt like everything was hopeless. Lost. Everyone else my age was out with their familes and friends and going to school… having actual childhoods.”

 

His voice was distant, disconnected, and Connor took his hand, looking up at him with wide eyes. Markus smiled and looked back down at him, but his eyes weren’t very focused.

 

“Eventually, I found a few other kids in the same situation, in fact I found more than a couple, but in the end it was really only us four that ended up sticking together.” He continued. “That’s when we found Jericho and we started to transform it into the freedom we craved - an adult free zone where lots of kids could come and stay. Right now, it's just us and other kids sometimes come in and out, but one day it will be something.” 

 

Connor rested his head on Markus’s shoulder again. “I ran away too… My mommy was… mean. I went to the police but-” He cast his eyes to the floor. “-they didn’t help too much. Just sent me and my brothers to the home where we met you.” His eyes started to water. He promised his brother he’d always be there for him, no matter what, but he’d ran away from him… He left him behind with Conan in hope that they’d be happy. But what if they weren't? Had he made the right decision?

 

Markus seemed to sense his unease and squeezed his hand, flashing him a small reassuring smile. Connor wondered how he was able to portray so much emotion in his eyes. He wished he had pretty eyes like Markus. “I’m sure your brothers will be fine. They’re young and cute. I hope some good grown ups take care of them.”

 

Connor smiled back up at him and North called that they had finally gotten the fire sorted and all five kids went to huddle around it. He let out a happy sigh as he shifted his hands to hover over the flames like everyone else and let himself relax a little. They older kids joked and told stories and Connor listened, eventually lying down and, after encouragement from Markus, rested his head in his lap instead of the cold lap. He closed his heavy eyelids and let the soft voices lull him to sleep.

 

They’d be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank takes Conan and Caleb home, and Connor isn't sure what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another day another chapter :)  
> hope you enjoy some connor and markus interactions, this chapter is full of them

Taking the boys home had been a bittersweet experience for Hank. Yesterday he’d hoped for the whole experience to be a smooth reunion and for things to return to the normal that the house had morphed into over week they stayed with him, but instead he carried two moping sons into his home – all of their minds stuck of the fact that one family member was missing.

 

Hank needed to go out and search for him, but he also couldn’t just dart off in a mad panic when he still had Caleb and Conan to think of. Lunch first, then they could patrol. He’d already made some calls and made sure that any officers out on patrol were aware of the situation and would investigate if they saw any kids matching Connor’s description wandering around without an adult, and that was on top of the missing persons report Rose had reported for all of the kids that had ran off.

 

But right now, he had to reassure them. Make sure they knew he was staying with them no matter what happened over the next week or two. The last thing he wanted was the same idea go through their heads that had gone through Connor’s and have both boys run off whilst he was looking for the other. He wanted them to know he was their dad now. For real.

 

He wasn’t quite sure how being called that would make him feel quite yet without bringing back unwelcome memories, the only time he’d heard Connor say it was back in the office and that had nearly ripped his heart out. It would be a learning experience, for all of them.

 

He set Caleb down and readjusted Conan on his hip, giving them the best smile he could muster at that moment in time.

 

He couldn’t adopt them just yet, that took too much paperwork and inspections that he would have to endure, as well as buying more beds so they weren’t all sleeping on the floor, but he’d managed to come to an agreement with both Rose and Perkins that the boys could stay with him as they searched for his brother and then they’d work everything out from there. Whether that meant they’d have to go back to the foster home for a week or two? He was unsure.

 

But all three kids would stay as informed as possible.

 

No more abandoning. No more being a coward. Communication was important and Hank needed to just bite the bullet and talk to them. If they did have to go to the foster home, he’d be visiting them everyday - they needed to know he was still there for them.

 

But now? The focus was just to find Connor as soon as possible, then after that all the bullshit about adoption could take place.

 

“Come on. I bet you boys are hungry.” He tried to sound like nothing was wrong and didn’t really get much of a reply but he led them through to the kitchen nonetheless. All he had was some cereal and milk so he poured them each a bowl and sat with them as they ate - not having any for himself. Well, he used ‘ate’ in the most loose sense of the word considering that neither boys seemed to have an appetite. Conan simply taking slow small spoonfuls and Caleb barely even doing much more than just shifting the cereal in his bowl. Hank sighed. “Kids… please eat something. After you’re finished we can go out and look for your brother, okay?” He said in hope of encouraging them to at least eat some food.

 

He didn’t want to have to take them with him, especially if they didn’t end up finding him, but what other choice did he have? It wasn’t like they’d want to stay home even if he could leave them without adult supervision. And he couldn’t leave them with anyone. Not again.

 

That seemed to encourage at least Caleb and Hank nearly had to slow him down in fear of him choking. Conan only had finished half of his before Caleb was pulling back on the coat Hank had given him as well as his own shoes and the man sighed deeply when Conan decided to take that as a sign he was finished as well.

 

As he watched Caleb help Conan get ready from where he stood in the kitchen, he wondered exactly what he’d gotten himself into. Was he ready for this? Was he ready for the tiring mornings and evenings he’d had being a single parent with Cole, except multiplied by three? And how would they be as they grew older? He didn’t have any experience past the age of six? Was he really ready? He shook the doubts off, reminding himself the commitment had been done. He was there to be their dad.

 

He felt little hands pull at his coat that he hadn’t realised he had kept on and stared down at the gesture that had become so familiar, staring at the big worried brown eyes that looked back up at him. He felt his heart flip and smiled softly before ruffling Caleb’s hair. He remembered why he’d done this all in the first place, he’d done it for them.

 

They made him want to be better. He’d be better for them. He took Caleb’s hand.

 

“Let’s go find Connor, son.”

 

The smile was worth it.

 

He helped both boys to and into the car, putting them in the back seats and telling them to look out the windows and tell him if they managed to spot their brother as he drove - though it wasn’t like Conan could see much out the window anyway, and even Caleb had trouble reaching it. Perhaps he’d buy some car seats first if they were to be any actual help… 

 

He buckled them in and started the car. He already had a feeling today would be a long and emotional day, if it hadn’t already been enough. He pulled away from the house.

 

-

 

Connor had been awoken by soft shaking in his shoulder and he opened his eyes slowly, whining at the immediate sight of the sun in his eyes from a crack in the boarded up windows. He quickly went to close them again, but then let them shoot open when he felt his pillow _laugh_. He quickly remembered where he was, why his whole body hurt, and why he was so cold, as well as the reason his pillow could move. His pillow was _Markus_. 

 

He felt his cheeks flush and he wasn’t quite sure why. It was probably just the cold.

 

“Good morning, or should I say good afternoon?” He heard Markus hum and he finally shifted to get off of his friend and look up at him. The other boy looked tired but, otherwise, amused. It made Connor return the little smile before his brow furrowed, looking around at the others as they got themselves ready for the day, North peeking out through the windows of the home and out at the street.

 

“What time is it?” He questioned groggily as Markus stood, accepting the hand as it was offered and finally getting off of the cold and hard cement floor. He stretched before tucking his hands in his underarms in hope of warming them up a little. 

 

“Lunch time.” Simon answered before Markus could, before the other kid shrugged. “Or at least, pretty close to it. The streets have gotten busy and the sun is up pretty high. It’s definitely not breakfast.”

 

Connor heard Josh snort but he wasn’t sure what was so funny as he brushed his legs down, watching as Markus moved from behind him and over to Simon with his own smile before ruffling his blonde hair. He was about to open his mouth again when North spoke.

 

“There is a lot of people, and I’d imagine Rose would’ve reported us being missing to the police by now, thanks to a certain _someone_ -” She gave Markus a sharp glare “-bringing unnecessary baggage and causing a fuss.”

 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that North was talking about him. There went all the progress Connor had managed to make with her over the last few days… 

 

Markus just huffed but didn’t reply and North continued. “But, most people should be blissfully unaware of who we are. So we just have to avoid the cops at all costs and stick to the back roads all the way to Jericho.”

 

Now it was Markus’s turn to speak, immediately turning into the leader he’d only properly seen a couple of times. “Okay, so here is the plan. We split up, gather as much funds as we can over the next hour, and finally we meet up just outside the train station. You can buy lunch as long as you still have at least a couple of dollars left for the train.” He explained as all four of them gathered around them. “Josh and Simon, you guys stick together. Make sure to stay out of the police’s vision. Connor will go with me and Nor-”

 

North cut him off. “I’m fine on my own.” Markus frowned deeply but she spoke before he could even open his mouth to argue. “Listen, I don’t need a five-year-old to criticize my methods and slow us down. Just show him the ropes if he’d going to be sticking around, I’ll be fine.” She gave him a small smile and Makrus sighed, clearly giving in.

 

“Okay, but be safe yeah?”

 

She scoffed. “Need I remind you who is the oldest here? I’ll be fine, Markus.”

 

And, without much more talking, they were on the way out the door. They left in waves, first North, then Simon and Josh, and finally Connor and Markus. Markus held his hand in kept him close. “Do exactly as I do, okay? It’s very important that you play along to _everything_  I say and do.” Connor didn’t really get what he meant by that, but nodded nonetheless as Markus pulled him along and down an alley.

 

He led him down and up a couple of streets before finally stopping, turning to Connor to whisper ‘do as I do’. He was about to ask what he was going to when he was suddenly being pulled towards some middle aged woman leaving a coffee shop with a paper cup of some hot drink in her hands. Markus gently bumped into her legs before falling backwards - which the collision obviously didn’t cause, why would Markus fall down on purpose? - and dragging Connor down with him.

 

The woman stared down at them and markus looked back up with what Connor could only describe as a hurt expression before he promptly burst into tears.

 

Oh. That was strange. What was he doing? Was it on purpose? Well he had said to copy him? Connor took the cue and starting crying as well, but he wasn’t as good as Markus was at doing it, seemingly, on command. 

 

The woman immediately began to fuss, crouching down in front of them. “Oh my poor dears!” She exclaimed with a deep frown. “Are you hurt? Do you need help?

 

“I want my mommy!” He just exclaimed, only crying louder and looking more distraught. More eyes were on them, the woman was clearly starting to panic.

 

“Where is your mother?”

 

“I don’t know! We got lost! I thought you were her but you’re not!” 

 

The woman looked around again, maybe looking for someone that could help. Connor was relieved that Markus had already checked to see that there was no officers nearby - he still had no idea what he was trying to do. Surely this was just drawing more attention? “What can I do to help?” She asked desperately.

 

Markus calmed down a little, sniffling as he used one of his long sleeves to wipe at his eyes. “C-Could you give us some money?” He swallowed heavily and his breathing hitched a little. “Mommy takes us t-to shopping on the-the train… but she uses m-money. I know how to g-get home from there! P-Promise!” He held up his pinky and batted those hypnotising different coloured eyes.

 

Connor was starting to understand. He didn’t like it.

 

The woman positively melted and was quick to set down her drink and search for her purse, finally pulling out ten dollars and pressing it into Markus’s spare palm. “This should be enough… and you’re sure you don’t need me to call someone for you?”

 

Markus was quick on his feet, pulling Connor up as well and stuffing the cash in his pocket. “Nope. Thank you, miss!” And with that he took off into a sprint, pulling Connor behind him with a little smile. He pulled the other into the alley again and kept running until they were sure no one had followed them, Markus laughed a little. Connor just frowned.

 

“You lied and took her money. That’s stealing…” 

 

The older boy frowned a little as he looked at him with a strange look in his eyes, Connor shifted a little where he stood under his stare. “That’s not stealing… She gave me it, Connor. How else did you think we would get the money?”

 

Connor looked to the ground and Markus sighed, moving around him to kneel in front of him and hold both his hands.

 

“Connor…” His voice was soft. “Connor, I’m sorry… I should’ve told you what I was going to do before dragging you into it okay? But we can’t get jobs, we’re too young, and if we told the truth then people would just give us to the police… The police aren’t our friends at the moment, Con… The adults don’t like us.” Connor finally looked at him properly and was met with wide emotional eyes. Those hypnotising irises again. “I don’t like it either but we need to eat… We will do it one more time, okay? Then we can have lunch and go to the station, okay?”

 

Connor hesitated. These were really the things that criminals did… were they criminals? Running from the police and stealing? Did he want to be a criminal? He swallowed heavily and sheepishly nodded before Markus smiled and stood, pulling him along with him gently down another path. He spoke as they walked - this time explaining how they were going to do it this time and even asking Connor if wanted a bit more to do.

 

There was a voice in his head telling him he was breaking the law and to go back - back to Rose’s, back to Hank’s, back to his brothers. He wanted to be a cop to keep the law not break it! He ignored the little voice anyway and kept moving with Markus. It was just a new life he had to get used to.

 

They found a target on a new quieter street and Markus walked towards her, holding Connor close to his side as they both did their best kicked puppy expressions, Connor’s eyes already tearing up. “Excuse me, miss?” Markus started, voice sounding shy and scared. “Me… Me and my little brother were supposed to get the bus home in ten minutes but…” He sniffled softly, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve like he’d done before. “Alex got so hungry… So I bought him an ice cream because I thought we would have enough money left… b-but I’m not good at maths and I got the clock and money confused and I just-” Markus started crying then and the lady made a sympathetic noise and knelt down. “Now we can’t get home!” He exclaimed as Connor cuddled further into his side and hide his face.

 

The lady frowned deeply. “Can I call someone to come pick you up? Your Mommy? Or your Daddy?” Markus shook his head.

 

“We only have a Daddy and he’s busy at work… He told us not to spent all our money!” He started to cry harder and Connor took the cue to sob as well. The lady bite her lower lip in thought.

 

“Where do you live? I’ll drive you.” Connor looked up and could immediately see the panic in Markus’s face, obviously not sure how to reply to the offer. He stepped in fast, looking up at the woman.

 

“D-Daddy says not to give our… our address to strangers… or g-get in their cars! He says we aren’t even supposed to talk to them…” Connor supplied, taking a few steps back as if to make it seem like the two were regretting talking to her. Markus caught on quickly and took a few more steps back before the woman finally caved. 

 

“Wait! Don’t go.” She pulled ten dollars from her purse, much like the other one had, and held it out for them. “Here… this should get you home, and with whatever is left you can buy a treat, okay?”

 

Markus made a show of hesitance before nodding and accepting the bill. He folded it into his pocket and gave the lady a shy smile before suddenly he ran off just as he had before with Connor trying to catch up from behind him. 

 

“You’re pretty good at this, Con!” He laughed once they were finally properly away.

 

Connor wasn’t sure how he felt about his new life of crime.

 

-

 

Markus had bought them a cheap sandwich to share and a chocolate bar each for lunch as well as a water, not wanting to spend anymore than half of their earnings on eating as they still needed more money for the next day, as well as cash for the train. Connor had a feeling he usually did more but was only stopping early before of him. He wasn't sure whether or not to feel bad or good about that…

 

They sat on a bench whilst they ate, Connor feeding some of his crusts to the birds whilst Markus smiled at him fondly. At least if he shared then he’d feel less bad about stealing to eat the sandwich, but he quickly found that even with the chocolate bar he was still hungry. He was starting to miss Hank’s unhealthy microwave meals…

 

Just as Connor was taking a mouthful of his water, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A familiar looking car. He passed the bottle back to Markus as he moved to look at it. A familiar man climbed out and they locked eyes. He didn’t think he’d be so stressed at the idea of Hank coming back for him, but he knew he wasn’t doing it because he wanted to. It was his job, right? He was with the police… He’d take him and Markus back. “Markus, run.”

 

The older boy didn’t seem to catch what he meant until he heard a gruff voice shout ‘Connor!’ and suddenly he’d grabbed his hand and took off with him, darting down the street with Connor in tow for the umpteenth time that day. There was a muffled curse behind him from the man and they heard footsteps run after them.

 

Markus suddenly pulled him down into an alley, racing down it even though there was a fence at the end. A dead end. 

 

Connor hazarded a glance back to see Hank just reaching the start of the alleyway, fairly out of breath, before hearing the fence clank and looking down to see that Markus had pulled up the bottom to reveal a small opening. Not big enough for Hank. The youngest was the first one through and Hank picked up his pace, but he didn’t make it in time.

 

Markus went to run at the opportunity to stall the man further, but Connor just stared up at him whilst breathing heavily, staring at his defeated expression as he clutched at the fence. “Connor-” He started, his eyes meeting his own, but he was shut up by Markus running back over and grabbing the kid’s hand again.

 

“Connor! Come on let’s go!” 

 

And with that they were on the run again, making their way towards the train station and leaving Hank far behind them. Though the heartbroken expression was still stuck in his brain. “Who was that? Do you know him?” His friend asked.

 

“That…” He looked back, despite the fact he couldn’t see him anymore. “That was my-” He stopped himself. What was he going to say? Friend? Dad? He swallowed heavily. “He’s a police Lieutenant… His name is Hank… He looked after me and my brothers for a while.”

 

“So he’s the one that abandoned you?”

 

Connor looked dead ahead. “Yes.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, good olde miscommunication  
> what would i do without you as a plot device???


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor can't go anywhere without spotting a familiar face and Hank gets some well earned Dad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you all know i've already written a short one shot that i'll post when this story is finished about teenage rebel connor with his bad boy boyfriend markus giving hank heart attacks

Hank watched Connor’s back as he ran away, knuckles white as he clutched to the cold wire of the fence before finally closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the metal when the child was long gone, being pulled behind an older one how he, stupidly, didn’t get a proper look at. His head had been too occupied on the now and the what could’ve beens.

 

If he’d been faster. If he’d been smarter. If he’d been smaller. Stronger. Less out of shape... A better father... If he’d been any of these things he would’ve caught him. He would’ve been able to grab him and properly talk to him, even with the other kid probably kicking and screaming. Could’ve made sure they were both safe. He’d failed. He felt like slamming his head against one of the brick walls at his sides but settled for lifting it of the wire and settling it back on it in frustration, shaking the metal as he did so and causing the noise to ring throughout the ally - echoing against the walls. He huffed to himself.

 

He’d been so close yet so far, and now what?

 

He kept searching, Connor kept running and hiding. Was that it? How would he be able to just get Connor to stop and talk to him? 

 

If the other kid hadn’t grabbed his hand, would Connor have stayed and let him talk to him? Would he make the same decision again? Hank was starting to feel a migraine come on.

 

His head, through its thumping, reminded him he’d left Caleb and Conan in the car, alone, and pushed himself off the fence, finally, in order to get back to them. How was he supposed to tell them he’d seen Connor, he’d been right there, almost in his grap, and yet he hadn’t been able to catch him. How would that sound? Pathetic. He rubbed his hands down his face.

 

He tried not to drag his feet too much as he returned to his boys, he didn’t want to leave them alone for too long even if he was ashamed to return to them empty handed. The only thing that finally made him speed up his pace was the nagging fear in the bag of his mind that they had run off too. Thankfully, when he arrived, they were still where he left them in the back seat, looking at him with worrying in their eyes.

 

Hank sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, moving his head so he was no longer looking over his shoulder to stare at them but instead looking out the windshield as he started the car again. This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t been a coward. Wouldn’t have happened if he’d just explained things. Connor probably thought the worst of him because of what he’d done and he couldn’t fix that, how was he supposed to fix that? “Sorry boys…” He muttered softly, wishing he could say more to give them hope, but he himself felt hopeless after watching a boy that, only a little over week ago, would cuddle with him as he told him stories just run away from him as if he was the bad guy. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt a soft hand on his arm.

 

He turned to see Caleb leaning over, eyes soft. “We’ll find him.”

 

Despite the guilt Hank felt that the kid was being forced to soothe his trembling nerves when it should be the other way around, he smiled it return at the gesture. He sighed again but this time the smile stayed put and his son pulled away.

 

“Yeah… We’ll find him. Let's check and see if any other officers have spotted him, yeah?”

 

-

 

Connor didn’t say much else on the way to the train station, both boys just focusing staying out of any patrolling officers vision, as well as the public's eye as much as possible. Though most would still think they were simple kids having fun together - Nor Connor or Markus wanted to risk the possibility of the officers having passed around the information of who the were and what they looked like to simple strangers in order to spot them.

 

So, better stay safe rather than sorry and keep to the slow back alleys, even if it meant they ended up being late and missing the designated time they were supposed to meet by ten or so minutes.

 

For the whole trip there, Connor’s head was focused on the altercation they’d had with Hank. Focused on the disappointed expression he had on his face when he stared at him from the other side of the fence. Had it been towards him? Disappointed in him for running away? For leaving his brothers behind and choosing a kid he still barely knew? Or was he perhaps disappointed in himself for letting him go? Escape? Not being able to catch him? So many questions ran through his head and made his mind feel full and fuzzy. He hated it.

 

A small part of him is reminded of the second day he spent with Hank. Of the way the he comforted him after his breakdown with Gavin. The fear he’d felt… He’d been so warm and held him like he wasn’t a burden in his arms. He cared for him and promised that no one would hurt him. He promised he wouldn’t leave him. Why did he lie to him? Why didn’t he want him? He gave him up… Abandoned him.  

 

Connor was so deep into his own head that he was surprised when, instead of going straight to the train station, Markus pulled him into a mostly abandoned parking lot across the street. Just as he was about to ask, Markus raised his finger to his lips and Connor shut up again. He walked up to a piece of metal that lay haphazardly against a, barely still standing, brick wall and knocked on it in a specific pattern that gently echoed throughout the lot.

 

A code, Connor quickly realised. He listened to it as it was repeated twice more.

 

_tap… tap-tap… tap-bang-tap-tap…_

_ tap… tap-tap… tap-bang-tap-tap… _

 

The thin piece of metal suddenly shifted, seemingly by its own volition, to reveal a small hole in the wall - only large enough for them if they crouched as well a perhaps a small framed adult - and Josh on the other side. He looked around, suspiciously checking the surrounding area, before gesturing the two in. Connor wondered what they would do if he suddenly decided they weren’t trustworthy? Move the metal back into place that was acting as some sort of makeshift door to the locked up abandoned looking building? They could easily move it again and, if police had the suspicion that they were in there, they would be found in an instant with presumably very little places to escape to. 

 

The whole thing didn’t seem too well thought out, but he supposed maybe it was just for fun. Over dramatised. Connor tried not to think about it for too long as he crawled in, attempting not to get splinters on his palms as they entered onto the old unkempt wooden floor. He brushed at his knees and Markus took his hand again. 

 

Logically, he knew they no longer needed to be holding hands, but it still comforted him and he smiled up at his friend, Markus smiled back and squeezed his hand back. That weird feeling was back and his face was flushed, he ignored it. He was probably just comforting him after what happened with Hank.

 

Protecting him.

 

For some reason, that explanation only greatened the feeling in his stomach.

 

“Did something happen? You were late. You’re never late.” North asked, walking over to them. She seemed to be trying to look angry with them, or perhaps just frustrated, but instead both her expression and tone leaked concern instead. Markus sighed.

 

“An officer that knew Connor spotted us to we had to be careful making our way here in fear that he managed to follow us…” He muttered, finally letting go of Connor’s hand and ruffling his hair instead. He missed the warmth of his hand, but smiled at the gesture anyway. “It was my fault, I told him that we should have lunch in the park instead of choosing a place more hidden… Sorry North.” He flashed her a sheepish smile and she just sighed, a mixture of relief and annoyance.

 

“You should be more careful.” She huffed a little before cracking a little smirk. “I don’t know what we’d do without our brave fearless leader.” North playfully punched his arm and he let out a whine of complaint as well as a chuckle before pushing her back in a similar teasing manner.

 

Just like that, all the tension in the room was gone and the four older kids were joking and fooling around with each other, causing Connor to watch them with a bright grin. He wasn’t whether or not to join them until Simon wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

 

“Come on, Connor. There is enough fun to go around. Besides, us two are the youngest have to stick together.”

 

His grin widened and he pushed Simon softly. He was glad to be involved. 

 

-

 

They had missed the first train, due to them being late, so had to wait around for another hour. Not that they minded - Connor had fun. They played around and teased at each other, as well as sat around and told stories. Connor quickly found out that Markus was an avid storyteller and he could’ve easily sat and listened to him for another hour when Josh announced they should get up if they want any chance of catching the train and Markus returned to holding Connor’s hand after they crawled out the hole in the wall.

 

They waited for everyone to get out and for North to recover the door before making their way across to the station. They spoke to each other in soft tones as they crossed the road, organising how much money they had between the five of them and how much they’d have left over from the tickets. Connor wasn’t paying too much attention to it all.

 

He was too busy looking around for anything dangerous. They didn’t want to run into Hank again after all, especially considering that they’d be trapped if they did so now. The road was far busier than the others, being a main station for the cities railway line, so even though Connor couldn’t see any officers didn’t mean there weren’t any nearby or inside.

 

They just hoped for the best really, it didn’t help that the officers were more likely to spot Connor due to his previous connections to Lieutenant Anderson. They just had to be extra careful.

 

North paid for the tickets for all three of them, the three boys surrounding Connor in an effort to keep him from being seen the most and Markus keeping his hood up in fear of the lieutenant having gotten a good enough look at him as well. They made their way to the platform they needed to and kept their eyes away from any wandering guards. They couldn’t be too careful.

 

There was a joined breath of relieve that was shared when the train stopped and all five got on board. 

 

Only for it to immediately be shattered by the sight of the doors opening after they’d been closed and for a man dressed in a police uniform to climb on. The first thought all five of them had had was that he’d recognised them and had followed the on - but after watching him take a seat in the first one available they quickly realised he wasn’t here for them. He’d gotten off a shift, he was going home.

 

He wasn’t on duty, but still dangerous.

 

The second thought was only one Connor had, and that was that the officer was Hank’s friend, Chris. Just his luck, not only having Hank see them but possibly have Chris do too. What next? Was Gavin going to appear? Captain Fowler?

 

Connor tugged on Markus’s sleeve, trying to look away from the officer without seeming suspicious. “I know him.” He whispered and Markus shifted to hear him better. “He knows what I look like, you can’t let him see me.”

 

Markus nodded and turned to the group, mouthing split up before gently pulling the youngest to a spot between the wall and the door where Chris wouldn’t be able to see him. Hopefully he wouldn’t see them when either he got off or they did. The rest moved to stand closer to adults, make it look like they were less likely to be there alone   

 

They were slight, listening to the gentle murmurs of people throughout the cart as well as the clanking of the train as it drove through the city. Connor moved to peer out the window of the door and watched the towering buildings zoom past. The clouds were dark again, would it rain or snow? Would it matter in Jericho? 

 

The train stopped and started a few times and Connor almost lost his footing each time. His balance wasn’t as used to the sudden changes like everyone else was.

 

He looked away when he suddenly heard a ringing phone and then Chris’s voice as he answered, not being able to help trying to eavesdrop. It was difficult due to him being so close to the door, but he soon realised he was talking to Hank.

 

Not only that, he was talking about him.

 

“I haven’t seen him, trust me I’ve-” They moved round a corner, the clanking got louder for a moment and Connor strained to hear. “-I’m off work but if I spot him I’ll call you-” A sudden clank as they moved over a particular noisy piece of track. Why would Hank want Chris to call him? Was he in charge of finding Connor? Why, he worked in homicides didn’t he? He shuffled closer to the edge of the wall and let go of the poll beside the door, looking over it at Chris just a little. He just wanted to hear a little better… Markus probably would’ve told him to go back to where he was had he not wanted to draw attention to himself. “-just… relax, okay Hank? He’s a smart kid. He’ll manage. Besides-” The PA system came to life to cut off Chris, announcing it was their stop, and Connor blinked in surprise. There already?

 

He didn’t have time to even consider grabbing the pole again as the train quickly surged to a stop and Connor toppled. The movement was what finally triggered the officer’s attention, as well as the fact that a few people moved to help him and the two looked at each other for a long second. “Connor?” Chris questioned.

 

Maybe if he’d been alone he would’ve cried and accepted Chris’s help. Ask if he’d take him back to Hank. There was a voice in his head that still didn’t quieten even through all that happened that referred to Hank as his dad. That voice had just wanted to scream out to Chris then. Ask if he’d take him back to his dad.

 

Markus was grabbing his hand and pulling him up, running off with him along with the others. He could hear Chris’s urgent footsteps behind them as they fled the train but the doors closed only seconds behind their escape, leaving the frustrated officer on board as the five raced down the steps and outside.

 

He heard North scoff somewhere from his left as they stopped at the bottom to take a breath. “Kid, I don’t know if you’re lucky because you keep somehow escaping every police officer that sees you, or if you’re unlucky because you keep getting seen.”

 

Connor didn’t know either.

 

They started to run again.

 

-

 

“Here comes the police cruiser! Weewoo weewoo!” Hank cooed as he sat with Conan in his lap, spooning some of the microwaved mac and cheese into his mouth. 

 

He wasn’t a baby talk person, he didn’t even talk like that to his dog or other people’s babies, but he’d done it when Cole was a baby and he was quickly following into the same habits with little Conan. Sure, the kid had proven to mostly be able to eat himself, but considering he’d eaten half of their small lunch Hank didn’t want to talk any chances with him not eating dinner.

 

Besides, after Conan’s initial skepticism, he was quite enjoying the baby talk and being fed - though Hank suspected it was mostly due to the extra cuddles he was getting. Caleb watched with an interested expression.

 

“Y’know… Nines has really taken a liking to you.” He hummed softly, a forkful his own mac and cheese going into his own mouth. He smiled a little. “I’m glad he’s too little to know exactly what’s going on.”

 

Hank sighed softly but gave him a sad smile in return.

 

They were all feeling a little dejected after the patrol, but Hank could see that Caleb was suffering the most. All the feelings of guilt and blame that Hank placed on himself were justified - he was the one that sent them away after all - but Caleb? He’d done nothing wrong yet he still blamed himself for his brother taking a shine to these older kids and not choosing to take his hand.

 

As far as he knew, these boys were inseparable - they weren’t supposed to be apart - and yet they were so far from each other. Hank wasn’t sure whether or not to hope Connor felt the heartbreak from his betrayal to his brother or wish for the opposite.

 

Their patrol had turned up nothing aside from that glimpse Hank had chased in the park. No more sightings, no more reports, nothing. They were being careful, they knew they were being watched.

 

He’d called Chris hope of finding nothing and the crushing reality that Connor might be left out in the cold for another night had made Hank hate himself even more for letting it all happen. 

 

Conan complained in his lap and Hank realised he’d been staring out into space again. Huh, how often did he really do that when Connor or his brothers weren’t there to snap him out of it? How much time did he waste in his own head?

 

“Daddy…” Conan complained softly, grabbing the empty spoon from Hank himself to take another bite from the bowl as Hank blinked to himself and froze for a completely different reason. Caleb watched him curious.

 

Daddy… holy shit, he was a dad now. Again. If it hadn’t hit home hard before, it certainly was now. If he’d still been holding the spoon he’d have definitely dropped it by now.

 

His other son snorted, Hank turned to him a raised an eyebrow, smirking a little as he tried to turn the previously tense atmosphere into a more playful one. “What are you laughing at, mister? You mocking your old man?” Caleb shook his head, expression clearly trying to hold back laughter.

 

“Of course not.” He finally giggled and he’d never felt so relieved to hear a child’s laugh. Hank set Conan on a seperate chair, the boy too engrossed in his dinner to complain.

 

“I’ll teach you to laugh at your father!” He roared playfully rising to his feet, causing a squeal of laughter from the other side of the table as the kid was quick onto his own feet breaking into a sprint as Hank started to move to catch him - Conan watched with an amused expression as they ran around him. They ran circles around the table until Hank finally managed to trick him and run the other direction, lifting him up and into his arms and getting him up in a fireman’s hold. “You have the right to remain silent!” He tickled him and Caleb laughed so hard that it probably hurt. “Anything you say can and will be used-!” 

 

Hank was cut off from finishing reciting his giggling son’s rights when his phone rang, shifting Caleb to sit on his hip instead as he picked it up. He smiled as the kid cuddled into him.

 

“Hank Anderson-” He started to greet, his rough tone that usually came when he answered the phone gone as he started down softly at his son. His _son_.

 

_ ”Hank. It’s Connor. I saw him.”  _

 

It was Chris. Hank was suddenly at full alert. Caleb stared up at him and Hank wasn’t sure if he could tell by his body language or he could hear Chris. If he was anything like his brother, it was probably a mix of both. He said nothing and Chris continued.

 

_”He was on the train with me, I saw him, but he got off the train before I managed to catch him.”_

 

“What station?” He asked immediately. Maybe there was still a sliver of hope to find Connor tonight.

 

_”Ferndale.”_

 

-

 

Connor was cold and hungry and a little scared. The day had quickly faded into dark as Markus helped him scale a wall that he had done with such ease that Connor made him wonder how much times he’d had to climb this wall - or others similar.

 

Connor just wanted a nice warm bed and a sleep.

 

Markus told him that they were approaching Jericho as they made their way through yet another long abandoned building, ducking under a collapsed column as he climbed up the stairs to reveal a rooftop opening. The sun had nearly set but there was still enough light being shown to see what he was looking at.

 

A huge tankard - most likely just as abandoned as the other places they’d briefly called home in the last day - with the name Jericho painted on the said with big letters. There it was.

 

Connor honestly felt a bit underwhelmed.

 

But when he looked up and saw Markus beaming brightly, he could help but beam back as they started their journey across the dangerous looking bridge - once more they were hand in hand. He supposed he’d have to wait to make his judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that fluff was a breath of fresh air im ngl


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank snoops around Ferndale with a pair of sleey sons, Connor is in Jericho as he’s not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh ok i’m not completely sure this chapter is great bc it’s rushed but idk when i’ll be able to post again bc things have gotten rlly busy
> 
> on the plus side - guess who got into uni B)
> 
> i’ll try and update as soon as possible <3

Hank ran his hand through his hair as he returned to his car, the headlights on to illuminate the surrounding area better. He sat on the bonnet of the car, letting out a long sigh as he rubbed a hand down his face. His legs cast an interesting shadow against the wall of the empty parking lot.

God, by the end of this fucking thing his hair would be grey.

Hank had wasted little time hurrying down to Connor’s last sighted area, having only stopped to quickly dress the kids in what little pyjamas he had for them in case they were out too late before hopping in the car. He reminded himself, on the way down, he really needed to buy them more clothes.

Especially Conan considering the youngest kid couldn’t rely on Cole’s old clothes like Connor and Caleb could.

Connor…

They’d been out here for at least two hours, maybe more, and the sun had started to set by the time he’d driven all the way there. He’d parked just outside the station and had met Chris - who had sacrificed going home to instead hop in his car and drive back to the ferndale station to search for the kids - before the two had split up.

There were plenty abandoned buildings in the area, there not being as much business at the docks compared to how it would’ve looked like decades ago meaning most buildings - especially ones closest to the harbour - were left abandoned and decaying as no one bought them and Detroit didn’t care enough to take them down. This didn’t work in either of their favours.

Most buildings were towering safety hazards and Hank was afraid they hadn’t been removed on the fact they looked like a stiff wind could blow them down without much trouble. The idea that Connor could be staying in one of them made his stomach tighten uneasily.

His eyes flew open when he felt a hand on his shoulder and his head swiftly turned to look into the eyes of one of his closest friends. They were filled with worry and pity.

No sign of him then.

“Go home, Chris… You’ve got a baby girl, there is no point wasting your time out here.” He muttered, head bowed. He didn’t wanna give up, hell he’d stay out all night if he could, but he turned to look back in the car to see Conan fast asleep and Caleb rubbing the own tiredness at his own eyes. He couldn’t, he had two other kids now.

It was also one of the reasons he was desperately ignoring the urge to grab a stiff drink on the way home.

Chris went to say something before sighing and, seemingly, giving up as he promptly closed his mouth again. He nodded and gave Hank a tight sad smile. “Better luck tomorrow, Hank.” He simply said hopefully to his friend before climbing into his car. He didn’t raise his head to watch him go, sitting still as he listened to him start the vehicle and drive away.

He couldn’t help a persistent thought race through his head every moment he remembered Connor was out there - sleeping on the cold concrete ground of some abandoned building whilst temperatures plummeted so low that Hank could easily see his breath in front of him - that what if this had been Cole. How it so easily could’ve been. He pushed Connor away, pretending it was for his own good, only to force him into danger instead.

If he’d just spoken to him or adopted them or… something.

He left the boy crying out for him. Desperate for help. And all he had thought about was how he was _lucky_ to be without him for a father. He’d ignored his pleas and left him and his brothers to fend for themselves.

Just before his mind could fall further in his self-deprecating state, he heard the door to the car swing open behind him and his head snapped to the direction - a part of him afraid that someone was trying to get into the car - before his expression softened at the sight of a sleepy Caleb staring over at him with those damned big brown puppy eyes. He was immediately on his feet and picking him up before the five-year-old could take another step.

“Hiya kid… Gotta be careful where you step here, this place is littered with glass and you’re just wearing socks.” He bopped his nose just to see the sleepy smile it resulted in as he rested the kid on his hip. “Wouldn’t want you cutting yourself, would we?”

He quietly closed the door to the back seats of his car and instead opened the passenger door instead. His brother was asleep, he could sit with him in the front for once.

Whilst doing this, Caleb shook his head silently in response to his question his grip around Hank’s shoulders loosening as he was carefully placed in the seat and he fastened the boy’s seatbelt. “Mmm someone should-” he cut himself off with a small yawn “-pick that up… irresponsible.” His words were slurred a little and, despite the circumstances, Hank let out a genuine chuckle and smile.

“You’re right. Very irresponsible.” He moved to pull away but suddenly Caleb’s arms were around him and he had pulled him into a hug - surprisingly tight considering both his size and his tired state.

“I love you, Dad… We’ll find him tomorrow.”

Hank’s breathing hitched and he stilled before, almost shakily, he returned the precious embrace. What had he done to deserve to be treated in such a way by a child ever again after he’d failed the first time? He pressed an emotional kiss to the boys brown curls and tried to ignore the tears gently pouring down his cheeks.

“I love you too, son.”

He pulled away slowly at that, drying his face with his sleeved forearm as he flashed the sleepy boy a gentle smile. He ruffled his hair. “Try and catch some zeds on the way home, kiddo.”

Caleb had been adamant he wasn’t tired, but he barely made it through half the ride before he was passed out in the passenger seat.

The silence ate at Hank, but at least every now and again during the ride he could turn to look at his sleeping son and remember he was doing something right. He’d be okay. They’d be okay.

-

Jericho… was not like Connor had imagined. There were no beds. No electricity. No heaters. It was practically similar to the abandoned houses they’d already kept in but it was definitely more of a death trap. Connor wondered that, if he were to die here, how long would it take until someone found the body…

Markus squeezed his hand and his looked up at him, but he didn’t return the smile he was giving him. He simply cuddled closer into his side, feeling more afraid that welcome to the place he was now supposed to be calling Home. Home…

He missed Hank.

Markus let go of his hand to wrap his arm around Connor’s shoulder, continuing to guide them through the rusted halls of the abandoned ship, each step clanking against the ground as the structure around them occasionally made an unpleasant groan.

Connor shivered and Markus held him closer.

Eventually, a door was opened, and inside lay a large square room. It was mostly empty, from what Connor could see, and terrifyingly dark. Connor hadn’t realised just how terrified the dark made him before he walked into that big room. Then Markus moved away from his side without a word and Connor nearly tumbled to the side.

His eyes darted around but he couldn’t even see his open hands in front of his face. He started to panic and tears began rolling down his cheeks – flushed from the harsh cold already.

He wanted his brothers. He wanted his teddy. He wanted Sumo. He wanted Home.

He wanted his dad.

He wanted his dad to tell him stories and make funny voices for the characters. He wanted him to sit with him and watch the rain fall. He wanted him to hold him and sleep with him after a nightmare and tell him that everything would be fine.

Maybe that’s all this was? Maybe it was an elaborate bad dream? Any moment now he’d wake up and find himself cuddled up against Hank’s side, his dad snoring gruffly as Connor snuggled up close despite his rough beard scratching against his cheek.

There was the telltale sound of a match sliding roughly against a matchbox as there was suddenly a small patch of light in the other corner, Marcus’s face briefly illuminated before he dropped the stick of fire into a barrel and the fire increased the light by tenfold. Then, there were three other almost identical sounds as the other kids passed around the matchbox and mirrored their leader.

Markus met his eyes and his brow creased his worry. Connor hurried to wipe away his tears.

Stupid. He wasn’t supposed to be afraid. He was a brave big boy who didn’t need a dad to look after him. Besides, Hank didn’t want him. He’d only be a burden if he was around. He crossed his arms against his stomach as Markus crossed the room. He felt the others’ eyes on him too.

“Connor-“ Markus started.

“Where do I sleep?” Connor interrupted, looking anywhere but into his blue and green eyes. They were very pretty eyes.

“Connor-“ He tried yet again but the kid decided to nudge past him instead, feeling like if he let Markus keep coming he’d be cornered. Trapped in a room with no air, not windows.

How would he watch the rainfall from here?

He heard North scoff somewhere to his left. “I told you he couldn’t handle it.” She said, sounding quite smug at herself. Connor didn’t like that. He turned and flashed her the best glare he could manage. It only made her laugh.

“I can handle it fine! This… just isn’t what I expected…”

“Wake up, kid, do you think we all get what we want?”

Connor was growing upset now, he heard Markus say North’s name but he didn’t hear the rest as he spoke over them. “You called this freedom! I thought that’s what it would be.”

Josh spoke from behind him and Connor spun on his heel. “It is freedom… it’s freedom from the adults, Connor… and this is where we will stay until we can find somewhere better.”

“If we go into foster care they’ll split us up.” That was Simon this time. “It happens all the time. We’ll never see each other again.”

Connor’s upset only grew. “Rose was nice! She wouldn’t have let that happen!”

Back to North. Connor nearly stumbled back when he realised how close she’d gotten. What had he gotten himself into? Why hadn’t he chosen his brothers?! His eyes were wide as he looked up at the nine-year-old. “You don’t get it, Connor. Adults aren’t your friends. All they do is use you and pretend to care to get what they want! They sooner you release that, the better!”

“Hank wouldn’t do that!” His eyes were watering, he heard Markus call out from behind her be he didn’t hear what was said. “Hank would’ve never done that!”

“Then where is Hank now! Why aren’t you with him?!”

Connor’s eyes were on the floor his breathing shuddering as tears welled in his eyes. He looked to the ground but North didn’t waver. “I-... He-...” He shut his mouth.

“He left you. And what about before him, Connor? Adults aren’t our friends.” Her tone was cold and his eyes were glued to the floor.

Markus suddenly grabbed North’s shoulder and pulled her back, moving to kneel in front of Connor. He moved to pull him into a hug but the child flinched away and he slowly lowered his arms. “Connor…”

He thought about Hank. Hank was his friend. Hank had always been nice to him… Maybe he had a reason for giving him up. He sniffled to himself.

Or maybe he was the bad one and not Hank. Maybe he’d forced Hank to give him up. He rubbed his eyes with his jacket sleeve and looked at Markus.

“I want to leave. I’ll leave tomorrow.”

Markus’s pretty eyes widened. “I… Connor you can’t- where would you-“ He stammered, tripping over his own words as he struggled to form a decent sentence. “North didn’t mean it.”

One look at North definitely defied that statement. “I… I know somewhere I can go. He’ll fix things…”

The older boy looked torn, gnawing on his bottom lip as he moved to gently place his hand on Connor’s shoulder. He squeezed it. “You’re not going alone then… I’ll go with you and make sure you get there safe.”

“Markus-!”

“North, whether you like it or not I’m going with him. You guys can follow me if you want to or you can stay here.”

There was a long silence in the room.

Simon broke it. “I’ll follow you, Markus.” He smiled before looking at Connor. “Anything to help.”

Josh was quick to agree and the three eldest boys looked at North. Connor continued looking away from her. She huffed.

“Fine. But only because I’m afraid you will all get caught without me.”

Markus smiled in triumph and turned back to Connor. He squeezed his shoulder again. “Where are we going.

Connor shifted nervously on his feet, not sure if he was completely comfortable with the situation but he guessed he’d need help to get there. His eyes were wide and still tears as he answered. “My father’s house…” He started, properly looking into Markus’s eyes as he spoke next.

“His name is Elijah Kamski.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha y’all thought he was gunna say hank  
> bamboozled yet again ;0


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back  
> back again  
> turnt is back  
> but is also on really strong medicine that makes me feel sick so this chapter is hella short and i'm sorry  
> its really just a filler, i'm hoping to actually get somewhere in the next chapter but that might not be until the weekend

The night deepened as the sun completely vanished from the sky, though the kids couldn’t see all the light completely fade from how deeply they were buried in the dark suffocating abandoned freighter ship. What Connor wouldn’t do for a window… The metal only seemed to cool as the temperatures of the winter night took hold and, despite the fact that there was barely even a breeze of the chilly air that managed to reach them, Connor was shivering where he sat.

 

They hadn’t eaten. They’d barely even spoken since his confession that he was going to leave, that he couldn’t stay with them. Markus had tried to speak with him, but Connor hadn’t replied with much and felt guilty as the other seemed to give up and instead retreated to a corner - where he had pulled a tattered notebook and pencil from somewhere inside his large coat and had started to, at least Connor assumed, draw - so instead all five of them were sat in different places of the room.

 

Josh and Simon were murmuring to each other lowly. North played with a tennis ball. Connor simply huddled close to the burning barrel. It was mostly silent besides the chattering of his teeth. He wished he was back in his tent, snuggled into Hank’s warm side with his brothers nearby, but he wasn’t. He was alone. He sighed softly and pulled a coin from his pocket, it was one of a couple that Markus had trusted him to carry after they bought lunch, fiddling with it in an attempt to distract himself. He wasn’t any good, hands shaking too much in the cold to even possibly be any good, but it calmed him at least a little. He used to play with it a lot when Amanda had brought him to work with her, he’d gotten pretty good at it, but he hadn’t practiced in a while and the cold didn’t aid him in the slightest.

 

He practically jumped out of his skin in surprise, distracted by the quarter, when there was a thick material draped over him, making him almost drop the coin. It wasn’t exactly soft or clean, but it lessened his shivering by a significant amount. He looked up and was met by Markus’s soft expression, he returned the gentle smile offered to him shyly.

 

“You looked cold.” He offered him as an explanation simply, sitting down on the cold metal flooring beside him after having taken the smile as an invitation, sketchbook still in hand. Not much else was said between them in that moment, but Connor rested himself against Markus gently and appreciated the companionable silence that replaced the awkwardness. He returned to the coin tricks once more to entertain himself.

 

Connor looked up when he noticed Markus’s scribbling motions returning, peering over his arm curiously to look into his little book. He was surprised to find he was looking at a little portrait of himself. “Is that me?” He whispered.

 

The older boy flinched in surprise - Connor thought he’d done something wrong briefly - before smiling and nodding with a little blush on his tan cheeks. He seemed… embarrassed. Markus cleared his throat. “Uh… Yeah. I have all of my friends in this book.” He flicked through it a little to show Connor - some drawings better than other ones but a lot of them being practicing sketches. Things like, hands and poses. It was clear he had yet to improve, but he was good for someone as young as he was… Connor supposed he probably didn’t have much else to do down here than to practice.

 

The drawings made Connor smile softly nonetheless.

 

“I like them.”

 

Markus practically beamed at the praise. “Thank you… you’re fun to draw.” Why did such an innocent compliment make his cheeks flush?

 

They returned to a comfortable silence. The only noises were the soft crackles of the fire in front of them and constant scratching - and occasional rubbing - of Markus’s pencil on the paper, as well as the quiet mumbles of the two other boys and clunk of ball hitting metal everytime North threw her ball at the other side of the room. For a moment, he felt at peace again.

 

He yawned, Markus tucked his notebook into the coat he hadn’t removed and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “I think it's bedtime.”

 

Connor didn’t know the time, but considering they had slept in the previous day he was willing to bet it was way past his actual bedtime. So, instead of pretending he wasn’t tired, he nodded and let Markus lead him to a corner on the other side of the room. It was a little away from the fire so it was a touch cooler, but the corner was covered in pillows and blankets - like the one he had draped over his shoulders now - and was obviously where the group slept. At the moment, it was empty. Markus stepped on the soft pile and laid down near the wall, patting the area to his left for Connor to cuddle up to them - which he did with little complaint. He crawled up to his side and adjusted the blanket so it laid over both of them, looking up at his friend with a little smile. It was returned.

 

“Goodnight, Con.” He whispered.

 

“Goodnight, Markus.” The five-year-old replied.

 

They said nothing more as they settled to sleep, not even when the others steady joined the cuddle pile to keep each other warm. It wasn’t as good as the comfort he’d get from cuddling with Hank and his brothers, but it would do. After all, Hank was practically a human radiator, he could definitely use him down here… Connor hoped he could maybe see his brothers soon - he at least hoped they were already happy with someone even if he couldn’t see them. 

 

Tomorrow he would sort everything out. Tomorrow he would go to Mr. Kamski’s house and he would see his sisters and ask if maybe he would be able to stay with him instead. He was technically his father, even if his heart protested to that, and Chloe said he was very nice. Maybe he would let him stay, even just a little while. Maybe he’d let Markus stay for a little bit too if he was going to come with him.

 

Yes… everything was going to end up fine. Connor was going to fix it all and then everyone could be happy, even if they were apart.

 

He finally closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

 

-

 

Hank shushed the big mutt as he walked back into the house, Conan still fully asleep in his arms and Caleb having been woken up whilst Hank had tried to lift him inside - now just half asleep and balancing on his other hip instead. The snow had started to fall on the way home, adding to the snow around the city that had /just/ started to melt after the temperature had started to rise again. It seemed like the snow was going to stay this time, that is if the news was telling the truth.

 

Hank couldn’t help but worry about Connor in the cold night, worrying about whether or not he was warm enough wherever he was spending the night despite the harsh winds and the snowfall, worrying about whether or not Connor is safe wherever he is spending the night, worrying about what he’s had to eat - if anything. God… He hadn’t worried like this in a long time, it was exhausting to say the least.

 

He gently set Caleb down on his feet next to the pillow fort and knelt with a small groan - he was truly getting too old for this - so he could gently place the sleeping toddler in his arms down on the old mattress. He whined and wriggled a bit at the sudden lack of comfort and head, but he quickly calmed and went back into a relaxed sleep when Caleb crawled into the tent and curled up next to his little brother. Hank smiled softly and the kid smiled over at him sleepily.

 

A part of Hank reasoned that he should change into his nightwear, but that same voice in his head told him the harsh truth that if he walked away from the fort for any reason, he’d probably find himself in the kitchen - seeking a twisted sense of comfort he could only find from the bottom of a liquor bottle. No. No, he couldn’t let himself get lost in his own head, lose sight of what was most important. Lose sight of the sleeping boys in front of them.

 

So, instead of leaving their sight, he just pulled off his shoes and his jacket before moving to join the two brothers on the mattress, shifting to drape an arm over them protectively. 

 

He needed to keep his head clear. He needed to focus on looking after them and finding Connor instead of letting himself fall back onto his familiar poison habits. It had almost been easy to resist his alcoholism the first week with them, focusing on thought that it wouldn’t be forever and that when Connor - and then his brothers after they joined them - were off to a good home soon so the lack of alcohol would only be temporary.

 

But now? Now he had to be responsible. Now he couldn’t just come home after a hard day and grab a beer or a glass of whiskey - usually more - nor could he stop at the bar on the way back either. There was a whole lot more things he’d have to deal with instead of just buying more beds and rearranging Cole’s old room, Hank wished it would all be that easy. Wished his worst enemy wasn’t himself, wished his first reaction wasn’t always the need to grab the nearest drink with the highest alcohol content and drink until he couldn’t remember why he was drinking anymore.

 

He laid there, wide awake for what felt like hours but really probably wasn’t much longer than just the one hour. He had so much demons he had to deal with for them, for his sons, but he’d do it for them. Cole would hate to see him like this after all… 

 

Hank closed his eyes and sighed, letting himself finally go to sleep. It had been far too long of a day. 

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more filler, but i promise u kamski next chapter ok? ok good
> 
> take another snowball fight scene and some more connor and markus bonding

Connor woke up first this time, feeling groggy as he stared around the mostly pitch black room as the only light available was the burnt out ambers of the barrel fires that had been ongoing throughout the night. It was this darkness - and the feeling of being sandwiched together by several bodies - that confused the kid about where he actually was. His first thought was home (Hank’s house, he reminded himself, not home) but then it wouldn’t be that dark, besides there was too many bodies and none of them were Hank. In fact, none of them were either of his brothers.

 

So… Not home. It was cold too, practically freezing, and it was that fact that stopped Connor from sitting up and try to look around with the minimal light. He was certain that, without the body to his right’s comforting arms around him, he would freeze if he sat up and pulled the blanket off.

 

It was the coldness, coupled with the darkness, that finally reminded Connor of the events from the day before. Jericho. Freighter. Markus.

 

That would explain the arms then.

 

As his sleep filled mind finally caught up with his surroundings, Connor decided to brave the cold and sit up a touch, shifting the protective arms off of him and watching as Markus moved to embrace himself instead, subconsciously trying to make up for the sudden lost heat. Connor felt a little bad for that. But he mostly felt cold.

 

He tucked his hands under his armpits and he looked around the darkroom, trying to figure out exactly the time despite the lack of windows or clock. He felt fairly well rested… so it couldn’t be too early, but also the others were still sound asleep so it was probably later than it was when they woke up the day prior. He sat up fully and that’s when he realised another issue that needed sorting.

 

He needed to pee.

 

He’d gotten lucky yesterday, having managed to go twice in a public toilet instead of being forced to go to the toilet on some alley corner instead, but here he wouldn’t be so fortunate. He highly doubted they just had a functioning toilet lying around.

 

He hated to wonder what they did when it wasn’t  pee they needed.

 

He considered his options for a few seconds. He could get up and look around himself, or wake up Markus and alert him of his little problem.

 

His little hands found Markus’s shoulder as he shoved him gently, making a decision even if he was a little embarrassed about it. The older boy yawned and stretched as he looked around to find out who or what awakened him, his eyes finally settling on Connor. He couldn’t help but be mildly disappointed that their coloured weren’t distinguishable in the dim light.

 

“Connor?” Markus questioned tiredly and he immediately felt bad for waking him up, considering telling him to forget about it and go back to sleep. But he was awake now… and Connor _really_  needed to pee.

 

He fidgeted where he sat in an attempt to make a point without actually saying a word, but in the end he had to spell it out for Markus due to the lack of light and the other’s sleepy expression. It really wasn’t a time for charades. “... I need to go to the bathroom.” He finally admitted, tone so quick and quiet he briefly wondered if Markus heard him at all. But with the way his eyes widened in realisation and he nodded, Connor swiftly knew that, _yes_ , he was heard.

 

The other stood slowly, seeming to take a moment to gather his balance after just first waking up considering, if he did fall, he’d wake everyone up in the process. Well, he was closest to the wall. Once he managed to become confident in his standing ability, he carefully stepped over the bodies of his friends and turned back to look at Connor where he was still sat. He offered a hand.

 

Connor climbed to his feet at the silent offer, immediately shivering at the cool air that ran through his clothed body, before accepting the hand so Markus could help him navigate through the maze of hands and feet. In the end, they managed to get away without waking anyone, so despite his shivering Connor labeled it as a success.

 

They padded out the room silently, holding hands still for comfort and warmth, before they started whispering in the hallways. Connor wasn’t sure why they whispered, it wasn’t like the others were likely to hear them, but it felt right. Markus held a lit match in his spare hand to produce some light, occasionally cursing to himself in words Connor had only ever heard a few times in his life as the flame got too close to his fingers and he dropped it and lit another. It was comfortable the comradery between them, and though Connor didn’t want to stay here, he also didn’t want to leave Markus. Part of him wanted to ask Markus if he’d do more than just travel with him to Kamski’s, if he’d stay with him too, but the other part of him knew better.

 

Markus already had a family, he had North, Simon, and Josh. He was willing to let Connor - and even his brothers - join them, but he wouldn’t leave his current family. Not when he needed them.

 

Connor didn’t need him. If everything worked out, he’d have his sisters.

 

Their conversation was about nothing important, not questions about how they were going to get to his biological father’s house nor if they were going to be able to eat breakfast or if they were going to have to steal again, it was just pointless little stories that filled the silence as they wandered through the halls. Connor knew Markus was doing this as a distraction, but he didn’t exactly know why. Perhaps it was in case he had a breakdown like he had yesterday? Maybe he just didn’t like silence or wanted to amuse Connor?

 

Maybe he didn’t want Connor to leave and thinking about it made Markus sad… 

 

Eventually they came to a staircase and Markus dropped his match, plunging them into mostly darkness - the only light came from a crack under the door at the top of the staircase. Connor snuggled himself a little closer into the older boy’s side in impulse when he realised he wasn’t going to light another match, watching as the figure of Markus in the dark looked down at him. He couldn’t see his expression.

 

“Hmm,” He hummed quizzically, Connor thought he was smiling. “How about a piggyback?”

 

Connor didn’t have time to answer, or even think about it, before his friend crouched down a little and offered him his back. Markus wasn’t too much bigger than him, but Connor accepted nonetheless. It would be warm and comforting to be close to him after all - he definitely wouldn’t be losing Markus in the dark like this.

 

“Hold on tight!” He exclaimed, still keeping his voice hushed despite the fact he was loud enough to be heard by anyone nearby. Connor couldn’t help but laugh a little as Markus took off up the stairs, rushing two steps at a time. Despite the weight on his back, it didn’t take long until he reached the top, and he briefly let go of Connor’s legs in order to open the large metal door.

 

The sight they were greeted with made Connor’s eyes widen.

 

The sun rose over the old abandoned red brick buildings that surrounded the dock, just peeking over the top and painting everything in a golden glow. The sky was covered in yellows and gentle oranges - fading off into the blue and white above them. When his gaze shifted from the sun, he noticed the untouched fresh sheet of snow that thinly covered the top of the abandoned ship. No footprints, no disturbance at all. 

 

Connor was instantly wriggling for Markus to put him down and the other laughed, crouching so he could slip off his back. He was quick to crunch through the snow, his bright red rain boots perfect for keeping his feet dry as he played - quick to forget about the need that pulled him out of bed in the first place. He was so focused on trying to mark every last surface when a snowball was thrown at his back and he squealed.

 

He looked back to see Markus looking away and whistling with mock innocence, hands red and slightly damp. Two could play at that game. He smirked before ducking to pick up snow for his own snowball, the other quickly ducking away from sight with a laugh as Connor pelted the icy ball at him - narrowly missing. 

 

It soon became an all out battle on the roof of that ship, the fighters just the two of them as they ran, skidded, and dived for cover - soaking themselves far more than a few snowballs would’ve. 

 

Markus only stopped when he noticed the other’s shivering had returned.

 

“Didn’t you need to pee?” He asked with a little laugh, dropping the snowball to signal to his friend that he was coming in peace, making a temporary truce between the two parties. If Connor’s face wasn’t so red from the running and the snow, he probably would be blushing from embarrassment.

 

Right. The reason he’d made Markus get up in the first place. He was about to apologise when Markus just laughed and ruffled his damp hair that had a few clumps of snow stuck to it.

 

“No problem, Con.” He smiled, as if he’d known Connor was going to apologise. “I need a pee too. Come on, lemme show you where to stand so you can piss right off the edge and into the water.”

 

-

 

Hank was thankful of the fact he hadn’t used up his vacation days for the year, glad he didn’t have to be pulling the boys into the station early in the morning because he still had work to attend to - even if Fowler had been rather easy on him for the past few weeks because of it, he still had to do his job again at some point. So, at most, they had two weeks to sort everything out.

 

Everything being Connor, shopping, and adoption papers. He hoped he would only need to take a week off, however, so he could still use that week when he properly had the kids in his care.

 

After all, he wanted to take them to an aquarium at some point.

 

Vacation days or not, it seemed that Hank wasn’t allowed to sleep in - not according to a boy shaking his shoulder insistently anyway. “Dad. Dad, come on wake up! We’ve got to get up!”

 

Hank, in his sleep addled state, simply groaned and rolled onto his side facing away from the little terror. “Five more minutes, Cole.” He grumbled, pulling the blanket around him tighter despite the fact he was already warm enough with his clothes on. It was mostly to prove a point. He hadn’t even realised what he’d said until there was a weight on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to peer into the upside down brown eyes that he’d come to know so well. 

 

“It’s Caleb.” He hummed simply, his eyes briefly tinged with worry before he smiled again, hair sticking up from both sleep and him leaning over Hank. 

 

The old man froze a little when he realised his mistake, but instead of dwelling on it he just huffed and pushed his almost-son away from him with one big hand. He sat up a little with a yawn and turned to see the kid was already dressed (Hank used ‘dressed’ in the loosest meaning of the word, considering the kid was wearing his shirt backwards and his pants were inside out) and Conan was wearing one of Hank’s old t-shirts along with the trousers he’d been wearing the day before. He really needed to get the kids some clothes.

 

“Okay, whats the time then?” Hank asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a huff.

 

“It’s 9:46.” 

 

Hank blinked a few times, raising an eyebrow. “What’s the fire, kiddo?”

 

Caleb pointed outside as if it was obvious and the police lieutenant was just being stupid. “We have to go find Connor.” 

 

Hank knew the odds of finding him at this time in the morning. Sure, there might be less people going around the streets - but that was for good reason. After all, those who weren’t at work were fast asleep, and in weather like this Connor would probably still be curled up somewhere whilst waiting for the sun to properly rise. There wasn’t a high chance he’d be out at this time - hell there wasn’t even a high chance he’d be _awake_  at this time.

 

But the kids eyes were wide and full of hope and, even if he accepted Hank’s reasoning, the man knew he wasn’t getting anymore sleep. 

 

“Come on then.” He sighed, going to crawl out of the tent. He stood once he was out and looked down at his sons as they followed him. “Let me go get properly dressed and I’ll take you out for a proper breakfast, okay? We won’t find Connor this early, but we can go out and keep our eyes peeled.”

 

Caleb hesitated, obviously not too happy with the idea of doing anything but searching for his twin brother, before nodding and Hank smiled, ruffling his hair. 

 

“Okay then, kid. I’ll fix your clothes too.” He winked and disappeared off to his room to change out of the clothes he’d slept in.

 

-

 

Connor was wrapped in two blankets as his jacket and trousers were left to dry hanging off the metal staircase next to one of the barrels - which had been shifted slightly to be closing to the dripping clothes. Except from the two blankets to keep him warming (which he was still shivering under) he was just dressed in his t-shirt, underwear, and socks, and was kept close to yet another flaming bucket. 

 

Markus had hung his coat up too but nothing more, standing over the fire and holding his hands out over it to warm them. He’d had a blanket but had swiftly sacrificed it when he noticed how cold the younger kid truly was, to which Connor would feel guilty if it wasn’t for the lack of cold that Markus seemed to feel anyway. He was determined to one day shiver less.

 

The others had woken by the time they’d gotten back to the big room, North already being up and looking through her back whilst Simon and Josh still protested their impending rising. North had even offered Connor a smile when she saw him.

 

Connor really couldn’t keep up with her mood changes.

 

She had produced a loaf of bread from said backpack and - though there was nothing else, just plain bread - Connor was happy for the food. He didn’t even stop and question her about where she got it, it easily could’ve been purchased but from the vibes he got from North, he doubted it. 

 

Still, he finished his slice before anyone else and was even gifted another half. Markus promised actual food for lunch and had ruffled his hair. 

 

There was also a water bottle passed around - giving everyone a mouthful of water to hopefully keep them going until lunch time with some left over just in case - before the topic of leaving was brought up again. When the group asked Connor exactly where Kamski was he was left a little stumped at what to say.

 

Connor didn’t know Detroit well, didn’t know locations or bus timetables like these guys obviously did, all he knew was the landmarks he spotted out of Hank’s car. He knew it was a little out of Detroit… 

 

North produced a map from her bag - god knows what else would be pulled out next - and spread it out. It was covered in highlighted locations and little notes, the handwriting varying and words either misspelled on purpose or accidentally. She pointed to a big red circle that engulfed both the water and the docks. “We’re here.” She supplied, before proceeding to tell him what all the other locations were, Josh adding bits to her explanations and pointing out locations they didn’t have highlighted too in hopes of helping Connor.

 

It was strange, seeing them work so seamlessly together after he’d seen them butt heads so many times throughout the last week knowing them. He’d assumed such teamwork wasn’t possible from the pair.

 

Eventually, Connor managed to figure out there was only one road it could be on the other side of the city - North commented whilst rolling her eyes that _of course_  they had to go in the complete opposite direction again - as it was one of the only ones that went up into the part of the hilly terrain where Kamski’s house had been.

 

He wouldn’t know for sure, however, until they got there, so all he could do is wait and hope for the best. It was clear that the rest of the Jericho crew weren’t so content with that plan but none openly disagreed with him.

 

Simon marked where Connor suspected they needed to go with Markus’s pencil and started to map out a route that would have to be erased later as the eldest boy took over as leader as he seemed to always naturally do.

 

“Okay. So we walk in the direction - down the road Simon in marking for us - until it hits mid day. After that, we will split up briefly to collect funds and quickly grab lunch with the bare minimum, and meet up in a safe location to eat. Then, we will use the rest of our money to try and grab a bus to roughly that road - from there its more walking up the road.” He told them, gesturing as he spoke and keeping the attention of everyone. “Now, we all need to be careful to stay hidden from any police officers and keep away from people as much as possible - it's more likely that we’ll be spotted as more people might’ve heard about us being missing - and stick close as much as possible. Got it?”

 

All four heads nodded and Markus smiled.

 

“Great.” He ruffled Connor’s damp curls yet again, an action that was quickly becoming his favourite from the older boy. “We leave as soon as Con’s clothes have dried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative chapter summary - teenage scottish girl pretends to know what detroit looks like  
> pls excuse my lack of knowlege, ive been using google maps to get an idea


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank has an idea who can help, Connor and his friends are on the hunt for Kamski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, first of all, last chapter i forgot to mention it but @turtlasting on tumblr drew my bby Connor in his space pjs and!! i love!!!! check it out here and drop a like!!  
> https://turtlasting.tumblr.com/post/177318622779/do-not-repost-on-another-site-edit-use-my-work
> 
> two, sorry for the delay. i'm not incredibly happy with this chapter but we are so close to the end guys!! thank you everyone who stayed along for the ride this long <3
> 
> three, i made a side blog call @home-is-where-the-hank-is so drop me an ask or a message thank u guys

Hank just wanted to give the boys a nice breakfast out, let them have a stack of pancakes despite the fact that they probably wouldn’t finish them and get a couple of smile out of them just in cause they didn’t find Connor yet again, but all that followed what a tense dine out. Conan was quiet most of the time - not like he talked much anyway - and Caleb didn’t sit still. They’d gotten a booth next to the window and the hyperactive kid’s eyes were practically glued to it in hope of seeing anyone matching Connor’s description, or perhaps one looking similar to any of his ‘captors’.

 

The behaviour, admittedly, worried Hank. Yes, sure he was allowed to be concerned for his brother, but Hank knew what happened personally when he let himself worry too much. Sure, the kid wouldn’t be tempted to bury his concerns in a bottle of liquor like Hank wants to, but that doesn’t mean his methods will be any healthier just because he’s a kid.

 

“Hey, kiddo…” He started, smiling encouragingly at the kid he’d soon have legal responsibility for (holy shit) as he finally looked away from the window. He gestured to the kid’s still mostly full plate. “You’ve barely touched your pancakes…”

 

Caleb looked down at the plate and shrugged. “Not hungry…” He mumbled softly, but did stick a forkful in his mouth for good measure before looking out of the window once again, chewing slowly.

 

The father figure sighed and sipped on his cola, hands still twitching for something more - something stronger - despite the knowledge that he _had_  to stay sober. If not for the boys then at least for Connor. He may be running from him, but the kid relied on him finding him. Hank just needed a little help.

 

Who though?

 

He already had the police looking for him - but it seemed even them had the kid spooked. According to Rose, this wasn’t the first runaway for the elder kids he was with, so perhaps they influenced his decision? Told him police was bad… 

 

It was so frustrating.

 

Who else was there to ask for help? The only people he knew were from work and he wasn’t particularly close with any of them, besides Jeffery all of his friends had fucked off after Cole died and he forced himself through the shitter. His ex-wife wouldn’t even look at him twice on the street, his friends from high school were off doing god knows what, and everyone from his old task force thought he was old and washed up. Nevermind the fact that this person had to be someone Connor knew, someone he’d be willing to ask for help without fear… 

 

His heart filled with dread as he thought of the only person that could help him - the only person with the time, money, and who Connor trusted… to a degree anyway. Considering Hank was someone Connor was running from, perhaps he would be a nicer familiar face.

 

Fucking Elijah Kamski.

 

He looked back at the boys - leaning over to help Conan with cutting up his pancake when he noticed him struggling, Caleb only having eaten half of his breakfast before seemingly decided he was finished. The billionaire fucker could wait, maybe they could still find him on their own after they’d paid. 

 

They’d spotted him driving around yesterday, maybe luck was on their side again? If they still couldn’t find him after lunch, they’d ask Kamski.

 

He just hoped the slimy bitch would help.

 

-

 

Connor shivered as he stepped out of the freighter, following North, Simon, and Josh out as Markus stuck by his side once again. He kept his hands tucked under his armpits for warmth - despite the fact he was now clad in his mostly dry clothes once more - as he looked around. The weather had changed since that morning. The sun that had been peeking over building just a couple hours prior was now hidden by dark clouds that sat intimidatingly overhead, threatening snow along with icy winds and almost making Connor wonder if going out would be a bad idea. Maybe staying in Jericho would be the best… 

 

Almost.

 

He knew the rusty ship wouldn’t be much warmer than the outside, and judging by the look of those clouds, Connor didn’t need to be an expert to know that the temperature was probably going to plummet to lower temperatures than it had during the previous night. Staying wouldn’t be a bad idea.

 

Connor had been about to ask what road they were going to take first when, suddenly, there were soft hands on his head that forced a piece of fabric over his head and in front of his eyes. A hat. He moved to nudge it out of his eyes, the clothing far too big for him, and looked up to see Josh smirking down at him. 

 

“To make it less likely that you’ll get recognised. Anyone that knows you will recognise that mop of brown curls,” He hummed, almost affectionately, before adding, “and you looked cold.” He returned back to where North was standing with the map and Simon took the lead with the directions. Markus nudged him forward in encouragement, offering him his hand, and Connor took it whilst smiling to himself.

 

Jericho maybe wasn’t the place for him, but these were his friends. Well, at least everyone but North, he didn’t think North liked him very much.

 

He promised to himself to visit them lots when he settled somewhere, maybe he could even take his-!

 

Right… No Hank. No brothers. No family at the moment. He kept forgetting.

 

At least he’d have Chloe, and Callie and Connie, they’d protect him. They loved to play with him and talk with him last time, maybe they’d protect him too. That’s what big siblings did.

 

Except… back at Rose’s he abandoned his brothers. He didn’t protect them. He did it for their own benefit.

 

He felt something squeeze his palm and blinked a little, his head returning to the moment, before looking up at the older boy who held his hand. Markus, who was so cool with his eyes and his friends and just everything. His friend. He smiled softly again. 

 

He nudged against him, almost playfully to encourage another little grin, and pulled Connor along with him as they slipped into an alley out of plain sight. 

 

-

 

Breakfast passed. Nothing. Lunch passed. Nothing. It was 3pm now, well into the part of the afternoon where Hank - as a father - was supposed to consider all the dinner options. But he wasn’t doing that. He was patrolling in his dirty car that could really use an upgrade or two up and down Detroit city streets, hoping to catch a glimpse of dark curly locks or sweet chocolate eyes. But nothing. Now he was sat in the driver’s seat at a red light, thinking over all of his option as he tried not to grip his steering wheel too tight.

 

In the backseat, Caleb lay with half lidded eyes (unsurprisingly tired after his late night and early morning combination) whilst Conan had completely passed out over an hour ago - strapped into a baby seat that Hank had finally gotten for him to sit in despite Caleb’s reluctance to stop searching for even a moment. The kid just wanted to find his brother.

 

Just wanted to fix things. 

 

Hank knew that feeling all too well - it was the reason he hadn’t forced the group to retire home despite the tiredness they were experiencing. 

 

He turned down into a parking space not too far from where he had spotted Connor yesterday, certain that he wouldn’t be seeing him here again but maybe he could convince Caleb for that being the reason for their pause in searching. He sighed for what was probably the hundredth time that day and pulled out his cellphone, staring down at it as he looked at the number he’d typed in.

 

Kamski’s.

 

He wasn’t quite sure why he’d even remembered it, his original plan had been to keep Connor as far away from the man as possible - perhaps only seeing them when he requested to visit his sisters. The man just… made Hank all sorts of uncomfortable. There was something not quite sane about the man, but then again (considering the man never seemed to leave his home) isolation would probably do that to a man.

 

He turned his head slightly to look at his sons in the rearview mirror. Conan still fast asleep in the booster seat whereas Caleb seemed to be fighting his own need to nap, staring out the window with an expression that Hank couldn’t place. It didn’t even seem that the kid was paying attention to anything anymore, he seemed to have retreated back into his own head.

 

He looked back to his phone and this time he didn’t hesitate to press the green glowing call button. Fuck him, this was about his kids. 

 

A woman picked up, the woman from before, and he barely even got the words “need” and “important” out before she simply told him that Elijah would be too busy for company today. He hung up the phone before she could ask him whether or not he wanted to ‘book’ a different day to come see him. Treating it like it was an appointment.

 

Fine then. He’d do this the hard way.

 

-

 

Lunch was pretty much similar to the day before, picking different people to fool into thinking that Connor and Markus were just lost children who were afraid (main targets being young women and single parents with children) before purchasing some sandwiches and meeting the rest of the group in an alleyway. North seemed to be in the midst of telling a story about something but halted when she saw them, flashing a smile at Markus before they joined them.

 

There hadn’t been any other area to that they knew to be safe so they’d just hoped to hang out here and hope for the best since it was sheltered from the wind - though unfortunately the ground was covered in damp snow so there was nowhere to sit unless Connor wanted to risk getting his trousers soaked yet again.

 

So, instead, the group just stood and ate. One of the kids occasionally mentioning how they’d managed to gain money in order to purchase their food, and later some bus tickets, and Connor would listen. Their methods spoke a lot about their character Connor found. Like Simon also used the lost and scared excuse, being the youngest of the group and everything, whereas Josh seemed to just aid Simon when he needed it as well as keeping his eyes out for any loose change and bills that had been dropped from pockets and handbags. North, on the other hand, stayed fairly quiet about her methods. He reckoned it was because of him but, due to the fact she always seemed to be the one with the biggest amount of money, she must steal hers, be a pickpocket.

 

The idea made him uncomfortable, reminded him how all of them were stealing despite the fact Markus and him were being given their cash by people who wanted to help. But they didn’t know why they needed it, they were being lied to. Why couldn’t they just be honest? Would they give them over to the police? Were the police really that bad? When Connor had been at the police station he didn’t trust a lot of them but… but they just wanted to help, right?

 

Connor took a guilty bite of his sandwich, not feeling hungry suddenly despite the fact that his stomach had felt far too empty since yesterday. He handed the little sandwich box that still had half his lunch in it to Markus and, despite him asking if he was _sure_  he wasn’t hungry, Connor shook his head.

 

The sandwich was instead divided between the rest of the group as they discussed what bus they were going to take and how long they had until it stopped at the closest stop, Connor wasn’t sure what else as he found himself zoning out a little bit. He would be fine soon, and maybe Kamski would let him borrow some money to give to Markus and his friends. Maybe that would get them to stop stealing… 

 

God, he missed his brothers. It was silly, he knew it was, but the only other time he’d been separated from them had been when he was staying with Hank before he managed to find them and take them away from Amanda - and at least then he’d been with Hank. He cast his eyes to the ground and fiddled with the bottom of his jacket, hands red and numb from the cold as he did so.

 

He missed Hank. That was so childish. Hank had made it clear what he’d thought of them, but hell that didn’t stop him wanting to throw a childish tantrum for once and cry until he got his way. He wanted to be safe in his arms again. He wanted him to ruffle his hair and call him his little partner. He wanted to call him ‘dad’ or ‘daddy’ and have him smile in response. He’d never had a daddy before… Hank was his first one.

 

If Hank counted at all.

 

He only really snapped out of his sad thoughts when Markus grabbed his hand, his palm feeling warmer than his own icy ones but not by too much, and started to tug him from the alley in a fast pace whilst following the others.

 

“Come on, Connor, or else we will miss the bus!”

 

Right. The bus. Markus. Kamski.

 

He forced a smile and kept up with the fast pace.

 

The driver had given them a skeptical look when North had handed him enough money to pay for all five of them, asking them where their parents were as Connor hid behind the older kids in hope of not being spotted yet again. Luckily, Josh was fast thinking and insisted that they were going to go home and not much more was said as the group made their way to the back of the bus where there was a line of five seats in a row that they could use to sit together. He was just happy for a seat and some warmth.

 

Connor sat closest to the window and kept quiet for the majority of the journey. He knew he should probably make more of an effort considering he was leaving them soon and Markus kept turning to give him concerned glances when he thought he wasn’t looking.

 

He was the first off the bus when they got to their location, already shivering the moment they got off. The snow had started to fall around them whilst they were riding and had picked up considerably since then. He turned back to look at the others as they piled off the bus before it vanished around the corner. Connor took Markus’s hand and they discussed where to go from there.

 

If the bus had maybe left a little faster, or if Connor had moved after he climbed off, he might’ve noticed a familiar car driving up the little street they were about to make their way up.

 

-

 

Hank huffed a little in the cold, Conan sitting on his hip half awake whilst Caleb kept a hold of his pant leg as he looked up at the intimidating looking black door in front of them. The snow blowed around them and was setting on the ground at an alarming rate as Hank shifted one hand from where he’d been holding the toddler close to keep him warm and rapped on the door. 

 

He’d already pressed the doorbell but no one had answered so he’d resorted to knocking. If no one answered this damn door in the next five minutes he was going to kick it down - he knew the fucker was in because he could _hear_  shuffling behind the damn door.

 

“Elijah!” He yelled, knocking yet again but harder this time. “Open up, you bi-” He cut himself off, looking down at Caleb as he looked up at him. Right, no swearing. “Just open the damn door!”

 

There was more shuffling and Hank waited impatiently, the boys clearly cold as they snuggled up close to him. He was about five seconds from knocking on the door  _again_ when the door swung open. He was prepared to give the man behind it an earful when he noticed he wasn’t behind the door. He looked down to see familiar blue eyes and blonde hair, causing him to immediately shut his mouth. One of the triplets.

 

She looked curious but ended up grinning when she noticed the boys and hurried to let them in the room. Whereas last time she’d been dressed up, obviously due to him visiting, but this time she was in a cozy looking sweater that almost drowned her, barefoot and her hair was messily braided. 

 

Hank opened his mouth to speak but she was already running off, leaving the door open as an invitation to come inside as she called out. “Daddy!”

 

He shut the door behind them and was immediately welcomed by the warmth of the building, it being far better than the freezing winds and snow of the outdoors. He hoped Connor had the fucking sense to at least stay inside in this kind of conditions, Jesus christ. He set Conan down and peeled off his coat and hung it up like he’d done the last time, repeating the same with the boys and picking the smallest kid up again as he whined in complaint.

 

He’d just been about to step through the door and into the room he’d met Kamski in the last time he’d been here when the man himself walked through the door. Hank was relieved he was wearing more than a pair of swimming trunks and a robe, actually dressed in a turtleneck and, _thank god_ , actual jeans. He greeted him with a warm smile, as if they were warm friends, and the daughter that greeted them was standing close behind him.

 

“Hank! It’s good to see you!” His voice was filled with fake enthusiasm as he spoke. “Excuse my tardiness for answering the door, I’m expecting a guest… What reason do I have the honour of this surprise visit?” The genius’s eyes moved from scanning his face and to the boys surrounding him. First to Conan and the to Caleb. His smile became a touch more strained. “Where’s Connor?”

 

Hank wasn’t even going to bother asking _how_  the billionaire knew that Caleb wasn’t Connor, perhaps just a lucky guess, but he couldn’t help but grimace a little. At least this visit they seemed to be getting straight to the point. “He ran away.” He admitted, watching as any politeness and joy in the other’s face dropped. His mouth became a straight line and his eyes became harsh. His voice dripped with venom as he spoke and Hank wondered if this was the closest he’d get to seeing Kamski show genuine emotion.

 

“What?”

 

-

 

The wind had picked up dramatically since they’d gotten off the bus, meaning the snow had too. Tiny flakes fell from the dark clouded sky at a furiously fast rate, blowing right into Connor’s red face as he tried his best to keep marching forward. He was so cold. So so cold… 

 

He kept his hands tucked under his armpits and his hat was pulled down so fair that it was almost covering his eyes - not that he could see much without it anyway. Connor could see very little in front of his vision, even with him being in front of the little group. The snow was growing deeper at his feet and the wind screamed in his ears.

 

They’d been walking for ten minutes and who knew how much longer it would be… Connor couldn’t see any landmarks. What if this wasn’t even the right road? What if this didn’t go up to Kamski’s at all. He felt like crying.

 

An arm suddenly stopped him walking and pulled him back, forcing him to turn and look at him. It was North. “Connor!” She yelled over the weather. “We need to go back! It’s too cold and we can’t see anything!” 

 

She was right, but Connor didn’t know why he wasn’t willing to take it as an answer. He shook his head, on the brink of tears. He heard Markus’s voice but cut him off. “I’m not stopping until I reach Kamski!” He yelled in reply. “You can go back if you want to but I’m going to keep going!”

 

He tried to pull away but her grip tightened. “I’m not going to let you do that, Connor! You’ll die! Or get lost! Or… Something! Come on!”

 

Markus joined in. “North is right! We can’t keep going!” 

 

Connor saw Markus reach for him too and knew if they both managed to grab him then he definitely wouldn’t be able to wriggle free, so instead he pulled his way out of North’s hand anyway, nearly knocking her over in the process. He used the time she was reeling from the abrupt movement to break into a sprint up the hill, ignoring the familiar voices call after him. He had to get to Kamski.

 

He had to see him. He’d help him. He would. He’d talk to Hank.

 

He’d help him go home! He just wanted to go home!

 

A stray rock buried in the snow made him fall face first into the snow pile forming beneath him and he cried out, both at the cold and frustration. He made no attempt to get up and felt his clothes soak through. He couldn’t feel his face, he was pretty sure he was crying but his face was too numb to tell. 

 

He heard the footsteps of his friends catch up with him and heard the crunch of someone kneeling in the snow before he was being held in the soft arms of someone. He could tell it was Markus even before he heard the voice he had started associating with comfort in the past week.

 

He barely heard what was being said.

 

“I want to go home!”  Connor heaved, gripping Markus tightly despite losing feeling in his fingers a long time ago. “I want my brothers! I… I want my Daddy!”

 

That was it. He wanted Hank. He wanted his dad, his daddy, but did he want him? Would he care if he knew where he was? Would he hug him to keep him warm? Tell him more stories and carry him?

 

Would he leave him again?

 

He registered the hushing but did nothing to stop his sobs.

 

They only silenced when the roar of an engine interrupted his breakdown, causing all five children to look up and into the headlights of an approaching car that slowed at the sight of them all. Aside from the hissing of the wind and rumbling of the engine, there was silence.

 

The driver’s window rolled down and a face of an elderly gentleman stuck his head out the window. He raised an eyebrow at them quizzically. “Where you kids going? Need a lift?”

 

Even North barely hesitated to squeeze into the back of the strangers car, Markus sitting in shotgun with Connor still in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hank: connor what do u say if a stranger offers u a lift in their car?  
> connor: yes!  
> Hank: nO!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Kamski have a clash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter is fairly shorter because i wrote and wrote and kept writing but i couldn't find a logical ending point, so instead i cut it off and now have about half the next chapter already written out for y'all ;0
> 
> i'm going to try and get the next chapter up tomorrow because i move into my student accommodation on friday!!! so i'll be busy with uni for the next couple of weeks!!!
> 
> hopefully the next chapter should be the last proper chapter, and then i'll write another shorter one for the epilogue. almost at the end boys and girls!!!!!

The car started back up again and drove through the snow, the temperature being far _far_  warmer than it was outside. However, it didn’t stop Connor from clinging to Markus. It didn’t stop the boy from clinging back.

 

The car was nice from what he’d noticed. Like, really nice. Much fancier and clearer tha Hank’s car, it seemed to be newer too. The man must have had some money then? Connor didn’t recognise him from anyone he’d seen on TV, so maybe he wasn’t famous, just rich. Maybe a businessman? Why would he be driving up here then? Was he going to see Mr. Kamski too?

 

The drive at first was quiet, and Connor started to worry a little. What was he always told growing up? Stranger Danger?

 

But Hank had been a stranger and he’d been very good to him, at least up to the point at the police station… was there some nice strangers? Was this man a nice stranger?

 

Eventually, Connor watched as he glanced over at them. “So… Where are your parents?”

 

None of them replied, not really wanting to admit anything to the stranger. The older man’s eyebrows furrowed, in both confusion and exasperation, and he tried again.

 

“Why were you out on this road in this hour? Were you going up it? Y’know there isn’t much places up here to go? It’s just out of the city.”

 

Again, not a peep out of the group. The stranger sighed in what seemed to be defeat, but he did try one more question.

 

“Where are you going then? Let me drop you off there at least. I don't feel comfortable ditching you in the snow - do you kids know how cold it is outside? You'll get sick.”

 

At first there was silence, as the others seemed to think that was the best case of action against a man that was driving them somewhere. Maybe they were planning on warming up and running? Maybe they didn’t want his help? Connor decided to ask for it anyway.

 

“We… We are going to see my father… his name is Kamski, he lives up here. Do you know him?”

 

That had made the man’s eyes widen then and he nodded. “Yeah kid… I know him. In fact, I’m actually on my way there right now, so you’re in luck.” His look of shock turned into a warm smile and Connor felt his suspicions melt away at the gesture.

 

The older boy seemed less convinced. “How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you aren’t going to murder us and bury us in the snow?” Markus suddenly accused, holding Connor a little tighter as he shot the man a sharp stare, his protectiveness suddenly coming into play and causing the man to let out a low snort. Connor wondered if, he wasn’t driving, he’d be the type of person to raise his hands in playful surrender like Hank did sometimes.

 

He missed hank...

 

“I’m not a murderer, kid, I’m an artist. I’m just trying to help, that’s all.”

 

That made Markus blink a little to himself, his defensive state cooling down to something more curious. “An… An artist? Like, a real painter artist? A proper artist?”

 

The man laughed and shot Markus a grin at his sudden curious awe, even if the boy seemed to put his guard back up a little after his brief excitement of the idea of the man being an artist. “Yes. A real proper painter artist. I have paintings up in museums, kiddo.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. The name’s Carl Manfred, what about you?” 

 

-

 

They moved to the living room – a room, Hank learned, was different from the pool room – and he watched with wide eyes as Kamski paced backwards and forwards. He’d gotten Chloe, apparently the triplet that had greeted them at the door, to take the boys into the other room in a voice so calm that even his daughter looked a little frightened as she ran to follow the order. Obviously she knew her father better than Hank did, so if she was nervous about his attitude then Hank reckoned he definitely should. He just had to wait for him to explode.

 

Calm before the storm.

 

His expression had been forced into a neutral line, eyes hiding a quiet fury that was _definitely_  the strongest emotion he’d seen them display. The whole situation was… unnerving to say the least. But then again, when was Kamski not unnerving? The guy probably never got any socialisation or went out, if Hank was stuck in his own thoughts all the time he’d probably be a bit of a psycho too.

 

A part of him knew he deserved whatever he was going to say, after all it would probably be similar to the thoughts he’d been having everyday since he got that damned phone call about Connor’s disappearance, but another part of him wanted to tell the genius to go fuck himself – it wasn’t like he was any better of a dad anyway, practically abandoning his own flesh and blood. He let that cow take them, he withheld information from him in that interview and he knew it. Why the fuck should he stand here and get chewed out by Connor’s absent biology fucking father?!

 

He didn’t say any of that though. He just watched Kamski like he was a volcano, thought to be dormant, ready to erupt at any moment. He wasn’t scared. No that wasn’t what this was, more… anxious? Filled with dread? He had a feeling, no matter what came out of his mouth, was going to dig deep and, though he wouldn’t take his criticism sitting down, would most likely hit him where it hurts. 

 

He stopped his pacing and pierced Hank with an icy gaze.

 

“What happened?” The question was said with a tense tone, Hank almost would think he was worried behind all that fury.

 

So Hank told him it all from the beginning. How he’d put the boys in a foster home and he’d come to his senses a week later, but by that point the kid had already run off with some older kids and had left Caleb behind with Conan. He’d told him how he’d spotted him yesterday but he’d ran away from him. He’d admitted he needed help, even though he was slightly reluctant about it.

 

Kamski tightened his expression and his eyes looked past the older man, he walked straight past him towards the door. Hank was quick to yell after him.

 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?!”

 

Kamski quickly turned on his heel, obviously having already expected him to speak out against his movements. “To find my son, like you asked, considering _you_  were the one who lost him.”

 

Hank practically growled. “Listen here. None of this shit would’ve happened if you’d just-“

 

“If I’d what?” Elijah interrupted, taking a step closer to Hank again. “If I’d played happy families and adopted all three kids when their mother died? I may have money, Lieutenant Anderson, but that doesn’t mean I can just look after six children! Especially considering back then I was an _owner of a fucking company!_ “

 

Hank tensed his fists. “So, you let Amanda take them off your hands?!”

 

“Yes! Yes, because she trusted her with them! What was I supposed to do?! The only reason I agreed to be their father is so I wouldn’t have to look after them when I was already so busy! Would you have preferred I took them in and hired a nanny for them instead?! Ignoring them?!”

 

“You knew she was abusive to them! You turned a blind eye!”

 

“I never saw them after she took them!”

 

The yelling had elaborated quickly into screaming and the two grown men had gotten closer to one another, mostly without realising, and Hank was one step away from punching the slimy fucker in the face.

 

“You knew though. You knew when I took Connor to come see you not long ago, and you still wouldn’t give me her fucking name. You knew her name, where she lived, her fucking job. You promoted her, for fucks sake! You knew this whole time he was suffering!” He got right into Kamski’s face, tone overwhelmingly bitter. “You knew and you still told me nothing.”

 

Kamski seemed to hold himself high despite this but refused to look Hank in the eye. He knew he was right. He knew that he’d been withholding the truth from him.

 

“How was I supposed to know I’d he’d go to a good home if he left Amanda? She wasn’t the best mother, no, but they were educated and fed.” He replied evenly, expression returning to that neutral look where the only emotion shown was in his eyes - those eyes that looked so much warmer on Conan. The only way you could tell he’d even gotten worked up a moment before was his reddened face and a few hairs that had fallen loose from his bun and dangled in front of his eyes. His jaw was set stubbornly. “How was I supposed to know you, or whoever that took him, would be any better than her?” He paused. “Considering he ran off into the snow with some random kid, I guess my hesitation was deserved. You’re calling me out for not adopting him when I had three girls already to care for, you had nothing and you still abandoned them.”

 

The only sound in the room was Hank’s fist connecting with the billionaire’s face, something he’d wanted to do since he moment he laid eyes on him – since he found out who Connor’s father was. The man looked up with a hushed curse, holding his hand to his nose as it bled into it, he kept doubled over. Then there was a small gasp and they both turned, only to see Chloe watching with wide eyes along with an equally terrified Caleb. His breathing hitched. 

 

This hadn’t been the kind of father he’d wanted to be. Not the kind of father he’d wanted any of them to see them as.

 

“Caleb…” He started, taking a few steps towards the open door but only for the two kids to run off quickly – Hank left sincerely hoping that the running wasn’t in response to them being frightened of him…

 

“I’m going to clean myself up, then I’m going out.” Kamski spoke again from behind him now, having moved at some point when he’d been preoccupied, the police Lieutenant not even bothering to turn and look at him. He hoped he’d be sporting an impressive looking bruise in the morning. “I’m going to see if I can find _my_  son before he freezes to death, considering last time you saw him he ran away.” He walked past him, back straight, acting, once again, like he felt no attachment to the situation. “Stay here and watch the kids.”

 

He was just at the doorway when the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house, and Hank turned where he stood with wide eyes. Elijah seemed to hesitate, the same thought of Connor running through their heads.

 

What if Connor had walked all the way up here? It was the only other house he knew to go to beside Hank’s. What if-

 

The thought was cut off by the younger man’s sigh. “Sorry. That’s my guest. I almost forgot I invited him after,” He gestured, “all that.” He just looked tired now. It was such a strangely human expression on such a cold and analytical face, on someone who seemed to try so hard to _not_  be human. “I’ll have to tell him to go home or to wait a while, dinner will have to be delayed. Though, knowing my girls, he’s probably already been let inside.”

 

Kamski, once again, went to leave and obviously tell his whoever this guest was about what happened, but instead they heard Caleb shout from, what Hank assumed, was the direction of the doorway. It made both men freeze in their tracks once more. What was said was unmistakable, even through the walls of the house.

 

“CONNOR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already have this reunion scene written out, i'm just making you wait for it because i'm evil ;0


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man ok so i finished this surprisingly fast, i think my brain was just so deprived of fluff that it needed to write this ok god bless
> 
> and yes, except from the monologue this is the final chapter of this story. i don't think the monologue will be too long, planning on just making it a year or so in the future, and then after that we get oneshots!
> 
> please accept this self indulgent happy chapter and next chapter i'll tell y'all all about the oneshots i have planned.

Hank is unsure he’s ran so fast in his life, and he may have gone faster if Kamski wasn’t in front of him. He considered pushing him aside when they walked through the pool room - but pushing him into a pool didn’t seem like the greatest plan. The moment Hank got into the front lobby, he froze at the sight.

 

Hank wouldn’t say he was an emotional man if you asked him. Hank would probably say ‘go fuck yourself’ to whoever assumed he was in fact. Hank was a cold gruff police lieutenant who clung onto his position by the skin of his teeth all due to his irrationally reliance on anything with an alcohol percentage on the bottle. The higher the better. That’s what Hank would say.

 

Hank would say he’d cried very little times in his life, his most noticeable two in the last few years being the day Cole was born and the day he died. Plenty times has he gotten himself in a depressive state after, but he never cried. Simply drank until he was too drink to remember why he’d started drinking in the first place and pass out. He assumed he was all out of tears, despite how misty eyed he’d get with his second chance of being a father. However, right now his emotions had declared ‘fuck it’.

 

There Connor was, in one piece, clinging to his brother for dear life as Chloe happily watched from the side with a bright smile. He barely noticed the man older than himself leaning on the doorframe with a warm smile and the other children hovering outside. He was beside his sons immediately, watching as Connor let go of Caleb and seemed to give Hank a sheepish look. His head was tucked down and he seemed to struggle to look him in the eye.

 

Hank slowly knelt in front of him, brows furrowed softly in concern as he watched the kid carefully, before he took his hand a placed it on the back of his neck. Connor finally looked up at him and Hank pulled him into a tight, tender, hug. The boy froze for a moment before his arms returned the hug carefully as the older man hid his face in the crook of Connor’s neck. 

 

Was he crying? Fuck probably. He didn’t care. Didn’t give one flying fuck as he finally spoke the word he should have when Connor cried out for him in the precinct. 

 

“Son.”

 

Maybe his voice was a little choked up, _okay maybe very choked up_ , but the kid seemed to hear him loud and clear and the tentative hold became tight and desperate, as if the boy was afraid of Hank walking away again. He was lucky that Connor was so young and his trust would be simpler to gain back – much older and he doesn’t know what he’d do. He wouldn’t be able to stand Connor deciding not to trust Hank again. 

 

“Daddy.” The boy hiccuped, clearly crying too, and that’s all Hank needed to hear. He hadn’t fucked everything up. Connor hadn’t given up on him. The amount of relief he’d felt was unreal. 

 

He stood, holding the boy as close to him as possibly (jesus christ did the kid feel cold, and damp for that matter. He must have been _f_ _reezing_ ) as Caleb seemed to cling onto his leg with the biggest grin he’d seen the kid wear in days. Fuck days, not since he’d last _seen_  the three kids together, which had been well over a week, week and a half, ago. God he was just… So incredibly overjoyed. He laughed to himself through his tears and pressed a kiss to Connor’s head.

 

Everything was silent except from the small family’s celebration until Kamski spoke, his words directed towards his guest with a small smile. “Well, Carl, you sure like to make an entrance. Come on, get in and close the door. You’re letting in a draft.” His eyes shifted from the man, lingering on the children hovering behind him. “You can invite Connor’s little friends in too.” And with that he turned to go, but not before gesturing Chloe towards him and bending down to whisper something in the little girl’s ear. She beamed and nodded, running off to do whatever he had told her to do after he pressed a kiss to her hair - then finally the man seemed to walk off to where Hank and him had came from, acting as if nothing had happened.

 

Fuck was that guy a mystery wrapped in an enigma, just when Hank thought he had him all figured it too.

 

Maybe he truly wasn’t so bad after all?

 

“Hey! Where do you think you kids are going?”

 

Hank’s head turned back to Kamski’s guest - Carl - as the slightly playful exclamation, watching as the older gentleman raised an eyebrow over at the kids who seemed to have been slowly edging their way down the pathway to the house. They looked at him with wide eyes when he spoke and looked about ready to sprint. 

 

Connor wriggled in Hank’s hold, curiously the man put him down as Carl spoke again. 

 

“You four are going to catch your death of cold if you try to walk back to the city in this weather! Come on inside, I swear I don’t bite - and I can make Elijah wear a muzzle.” He smirked. Hank snorted in amusement and the men turned to wink at him. 

 

He watched as Connor seemed to hurry to the doorway and took a few steps outside, making Hank’s smile drop slightly. What was he doing? He wasn’t going to run off again was he?    
  
He kept a close eye on him.

 

But no, Connor didn’t do anything like that, instead he walked until he was a few steps away from the older boy and shivered a little in the cold, before he offered one of his hands out to him. No words were spoken, just a look was shared and the boy accepted the hand with a tentative smile. He let Connor lead him inside and the other three easily followed.

 

Hank would have to be telling Connor pretty firmly that _no way_  was he adopting four more kids. He was putting his foot down despite the possible puppy dog eyes. Seven? Yeah, no. Three was more than enough for him. He barely had the experience of looking after one kid.

 

All of them made their way inside and closed the door.

 

-

 

“Uncle Carl!” There came a chorus of voices as three little girls bounded into the room mere seconds after both Hank and Carl had sat down, causing the man to chuckle as the girls were quick to climb up on the sofa next to him and onto the man himself, all giggling happily. Conan had toddled along with them but completely walked past the girls and Hank in order to sit with his brothers - and the friends that Connor had made - beside the fireplace. As always, he barely spoke a word, but Connor had let out a happy soft yell of “Nines!” when the toddler had sat beside him.

 

The kid was desperately trying to warm up after his days in the freezing cold, leaving Hank to worry whether or not the kid might’ve developed hypothermia or not. Should he call someone if he had? Would it just go away if he kept him warm? How was he supposed to tell?

 

But currently he was wrapped in a cozy blanket, holding a cup of hot milk (not hot chocolate or else he’d spoil his dinner - according to Kamski who was starting to sound like more of a mother hen the longer Hank watched him), and dressed in one of his big sister’s fluffy pink pyjamas as he waited for his clothes to dry.

 

The kid was adorable. The girls had helped Connor change and each offered him their night clothes to wear instead, and the boy had chosen the hot pink onesie because he had declared it to be the softest. Hank really hoped he never changed - comfort over fashion was always the way forward.

 

After the girls greeted their ‘uncle’ and chatted with him a little, they were quick to join the group of children beside the fireplace, all cuddling right close to the girl that Connor had travelled with (he needed to learn their names) and declaring how - because they were the only girls - they needed to stick together. She didn’t look overly thrilled by the idea but didn’t seem to shut them up as the younger triplets started to ramble about how they could do her hair, and how it was a pretty colour, and more things that Hank ended up zoning out about the longer he listened.

 

He instead looked back to Connor, watching as he sat with his youngest brother tucked in his lap, Caleb to his right, and the older boy he’d been with to his left. Hank recognised him and it took him a moment to properly understand why, but his eyes widened when he did realise. The boy. The one that had been with Connor when he ran off from Hank, the one that urged him to leave him behind.

 

Part of him suddenly felt sour towards him at the realisation, despite the fact that the darker skinned boy was just a kid and it was _incredibly_  petty to dislike him before he had a chance to even learn his name. Well, no one said he made the most sensible decisions… 

 

He felt a nudge to his side and turned to say Carl smirking at him. He gestured to the kids and Hank looked back towards them as he spoke. “Your boys are the boys Kamski told me about yeah? Like, I’ve met Connor already - obviously - and I heard him call his twin Caleb. So that makes the youngest Conan, yeah?”

 

Hank nodded, not completely sure what he was getting at. Carl continued. “Then we’ve got Chloe, Callie, and Connie.” He pointed to himself. “Carl.”

 

“What you getting at?” He looked back at him, raising an eyebrow almost skeptically. 

 

He shrugged, “I’m just saying…” He leaned back on the sofa, smirking a little bit. “Kamski _awfully_  likes the letter _C_.”

 

Hank’s eyebrows both raised at that and he couldn’t help but bark out a laugh, Carl chuckling with him as Hank grinned whilst he looked back towards the group of children. “Fuck, I guess you’re right.”

 

-

 

So Kamski’s dinner for five became a dinner for thirteen, them all squeezing around the dinner table as they all got a portion of spaghetti that Kamski _must_  have had someone cook for him because - first of all - he didn’t seem like a cooking type and - second - he could afford to. Yet… There was no one in sight.

 

Luckily, spaghetti wasn’t too hard to split between them all, even if the portion was a touch smaller than a usual dinner portion, it was enough though. 

 

Hank watched Connor as he ate, getting through his meal far faster than his twin and causing him to lean over the table and stop him when he gave him a third of his own meal and a wink. “Eat up, kid.” 

 

He hesitated before beaming and continuing to wolf it down, the dark skinned boy warning Connor that he might choke before Hank could.

 

Markus. That was the kid’s name, he’d heard Connor call him, and he seemed to be the most talkative of the bunch - which wasn’t saying a lot. None of them really talked, seeming very shy, and Markus only spoke when Connor talked to him - or at least spoke loud enough for Hank to hear and not whisper like he did with the rest of his group.

 

From the hour or so he’d known Carl, Carl _Manfred_  he’d found out, he wasn’t surprised when the eldest man decided to start aiming conversations at Markus, who seemed the most comfortable talking to him compared to himself and Kamski - but once again that really wasn’t saying a lot. The answers were kept short and simple but he didn’t ignore him.

 

Hank didn’t pay much attention to the two, the questions just being simple things and the answers being even more simple. His mind was too preoccupied on his boys - _finally_  all of his boys - as he watched Caleb and Connor interact happily and joined at the hip once more, himself helping Conan to eat beside him. The toddler could look after himself most of the time, but he didn’t seem to dislike the attention when Hank helped him.

 

He was just relieved that they were finally a little family again. Relieved the boys didn’t seem to have any hard feelings towards him - or not as far as he knew. As soon as he could, he was taking them home and he was going to sleep with them - he could call Perkins and talk to the boys about whatever was going to happen with the legal adoption tomorrow.

 

Tonight he was theirs.

 

But he wouldn’t mind waiting a few hours to let Connor be a kid with his friends and family though, just as long as he didn’t have to make small talk for _too_  long.

 

-

 

“Watch out, Connie! I’m coming to get you!” Connor exclaimed as he ran through the halls of the mansion, chasing after the blonde haired girl that had started a game of tag without him even realising they were playing and tagged him. 

 

They tumbled into the living room, giggling happily and causing all three adults that were sitting around in the room to raise their heads towards them, but neither kids took notice. Connor tagged Connie and the other girls that had been giving North two pretty braids in her hair were quickly letting the hair go and on their feet to join in on the game.

 

Connie quickly passed the tag to Chloe, who passed it back to Connor, who eventually passed it to Callie as the four children climbed over and dived under the furniture around the room - only occasionally pausing or slowing down when any of the three men told them to be careful.

 

The four soon became six, though both Conan and Caleb worked as a team as it was unfair on Conan to force him to be it alone, and the Jericho group simply watched from where they had returned sitting beside the fireplace.

 

Conan had changed that. 

 

Climbing down from where he’s been perched on Caleb’s back and running over to Josh, pressing his hand against his arm and watching the boy blink in surprise down at the kid. “Tag, you’re it!” He exclaimed, darting off back to Caleb so his brother could pick him up and prepare to run.

 

Everyone stood in silence, waiting to see if Josh was going to accept the invitation or not. He just seemed to sit there for a moment, looking mildly confused, before swiftly shoving North softly and breaking off in a sprint to the other side of the room, shouting “You’re it, North.”

 

The group of friends was quick to join the game, North cursing Josh’s name as she chased after him and him alone but ending up tagging Simon anyway - who in turn tagged Chloe and so on. The room was full of laughter and yelling and Connor was having more fun than he had had in a long time. Maybe ever.

 

He was starting to think the fluffy socks had been a bad idea for grip in this game when he’d been tagged for the seventh time, chasing Chloe right in front of the sofa and watching as she decided to take a detour over the adult’s lap to try and lose him. Unfortunately, not only did she not go as fast as she seemed to have planned, but she spilled a bit of Mr. Kamski’s wine on his sweater, causing him to let out a gentle “Jesus-”.

 

She was about to take off running again, having climbed from the sofa, but her father seemed to be having none of it. “Chloe!” He yelled, setting his glass down on the coffee table and stretching out his sweater to get a proper look at the red stain on his clothing. “Look what you’ve done! I’m going to have send this to the dry cleaning to get this stain out.”

 

The little girl looked sheepish. “Sorry, Daddy.”

 

Kamski stood, taking long strides over to her as she backed up a little bit. “Sorry isn’t good enough. Y’know what I’m going to do.”

 

“Please no!”

 

Connor watched Hank stand abruptly, expression looking angry, but Mr. Manfred moved to grab his arm and hold him back. He looked shocked the the eldest man would even try to stop him.

 

Kamski picked Chloe up by her waist and held her in the air for a little bit, the girl letting out another no but it… didn’t really sound upset?

 

Then Chloe broke out into a fit of giggles and it was very clear what her punishment was, Mr. Kamski was tickling her.

 

“D-Daddy no!” She cried through the laughter, wriggling around so much that he ended up throwing her over his shoulder to avoid dropping her, chuckling to himself as he did so as she kicked wildly to get out of his hold. 

 

“This is what you get! I warned you about being careful!” He laughed himself, the tension in the room immediately defusing and Connor grinning as Hank sat down. Kamski turned to him and gestured with his head for him to come over. He was quick to comply as the father set his daughter back down, her giggles only settling down a little bit as she recovered. He held out it hand and winked and immediately Connor caught on.

 

He slapped the hand slightly and whispered to him. “Tag, you’re it.” Causing the man to ruffle his daughter’s hair with his other hand and announce to her gleefully. 

 

“You’re it.” 

 

Before both himself and Connor had fled to the other side of the room. Kamski had joined the came. Carl was next to give in to the game after Markus had tagged him, whining about being an old man before suddenly tagging Hank and racing away with speed faster than someone that age should _have_.

 

Hank sighed and stood. “Fine.” he stretched, turning around to face the sofa and facing Connor. He pointed at him. “You are going down, kid.” He said in the most threatening voice he could muster, before leaping over the sofa and chasing after him.

 

Maybe Hank wasn’t in the greatest shape, but he still passed his physical endurance tests in the police academy with high marks.

 

-

 

Connor watched as Hank loaded a sleeping Caleb and Conan into the car, standing at the doorway of Kamski’s home in a cozy blanket whilst still wearing the fuzzy pyjamas that the girls said he could keep if it made him happy. The girls had already said goodnight and were currently being tucked into bed by their father, Mr. Manfred was getting ready to leave soon, and Connor wasn’t sure where Markus and his gang would be going. It had gotten colder as night had fallen, but at least it wasn’t snowing anymore. He had to wait for hand to come back and carry him so he didn’t get his socks wet.

 

He looked up at the sky, the dark clouds had cleared and now Connor could see the stairs. He didn’t like the dark, it scared him, but he liked the stars. It seemed like an inconvenient mixture to him, but right now - with the light from the lobby it didn’t seem so bad.

 

He looked back to Hank. What was happening now? He’d let him call him daddy, even called him son in return, so were they all better? Was he not giving him away, them away? Could he trust him again? 

 

Today had been fun, and Hank was his Daddy, but it might take him a little while longer before he could trust him without a doubt. 

 

And there was Caleb too. He needed to fix things with his twin brother, needed to properly apologise. Connor knew he’d be all upset, blaming himself, and he needed to convince him it wasn’t his fault. Connor had a lot of fixing to do.

 

“Mr. Kamski has a pretty house.” Came a soft voice from behind him, he didn’t need to turn to know it was Markus. “I’d like to have a pretty house too when I grow up.” He smiled, standing beside Connor in the doorway. The younger one turned to look at him.

 

“Where will you be going Markus?” He asked gently, concern etching on his features. He didn’t want him sleeping in that rusty ship, he didn’t want him stealing to afford food, he wanted Markus to have a family. He wanted him to stay safe.

 

Markus shrugged, but he was still smiling. “Mr. Manfred offered us a place to stay, at least for a little while, and we talked about it and agreed. He seemed happy.” He kicked a piece of snow with his foot. “After all, if it doesn’t work out for us we can go back to Jericho, but we’re willing to give him a chance, even North trusts him more than I’ve seen her trust any other adult - which still isn’t a lot but it’s better than nothing.”

 

Connor beamed. “Really? That’s great! Then I can come visit you all the time and stuff! It’ll be great! You’ll finally have a proper home.” 

 

Markus hummed a little, staring down at Connor with those different colour irises and a little twinkle in his eye. “I… I guess I will.” 

 

Connor moved to wrap his arms around Markus and squeeze him tightly in a warm hug - as well as partially wrapping the other boy in the blanket too. Markus returned the hug happily and they only parted when Hank cleared his throat from above them, raising an eyebrow.

 

“We going then, kiddo?” 

 

Connor nodded, pulling away from Markus and pressing an innocent kiss to his cheek before allowing Hank to pick him up and carry him over the car. He missed the way Markus’s cheeks flushed and Hank’s eyebrows raised.

 

“What was that, Connor?” He’d asked as his son cuddled into his chest sleepily and blindly waved to Markus over his father’s shoulder. Connor smiled to himself and looked up at Hank.

 

“A thank you.”

 

-

 

It had been a long day. Far too long. From the devastating morning, the angry afternoon, the tearful reunion, and the playful evening, Hank was exhausted. Both emotionally and physically after all that damn running.

 

God, if he was going to run like that more when he was a dad, he was definitely going to lose some weight. How the hell did people get a ‘Dad bod’? So far everything he did was chase these kids around and barely get a moment of peace.

 

He looked back in the rearview mirror as they just reached Detroit, the streetlights revealing three perfect little boys, all passed out in his backseat. Exhausted from their day too. Hank wasn’t surprised.

 

He looked back towards the road, driving as safe as possible to make sure that there would be no accidents tonight - he even stuck to the back roads to avoid possible traffic and kept slow on any places he suspected their may be ice, just in case.

 

This time he was going to do everything right. This time he’d make Cole proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that drinking game from like ten chapters back? well i hope y'all ready to fucking dIE


	24. Epilogue

August 15th.

 

The house was decorated in blue balloons, the boy’s favourite colour, and had been cleaned as much as the place could be so it looked nicer than it had when Hank had bought it. Despite this, toys were still littered on the living room floor and a cluster of blankets and pillows made up a little fort in the corner, less superior than the original pillow fort as it was only big enough for the three boys and, if they tried hard enough, Sumo, but still fun nonetheless. It had looked neater that morning, but the living room was now littered with countless different kinds of wrapping paper, ranging from white with black dog paws and blue with yellow stars, that Hank knew, despite his nagging, that he was going to have to clean up at the end of the day. A banner that simply read ‘Happy Birthday’ was displayed over the kitchen archway and all guests huddled around the small table and sang as Connor and Caleb beamed brightly at the messy cake that had been attempted to make look like a cop car (baking wasn’t their father’s specialty) that was lit up by six candles – Hank had considered doing twelve but decided against it in case of it being a fire hazard.

 

The two boys, each sporting ridiculous pointy party hats, blew out the candles in perfect synchronisation and cheered, Hank snapping a few pictures of them as they did whilst also sitting Conan on his hip so he wouldn’t be tempted to try and blow out his brother’s candles. His own birthday was just in a couple of months, the kid could wait to blow out his own candles.

 

Elijah went to cut the cake since Hank was occupied with Conan and watched as most of it went off to the children, the few adults that were there just getting little slivers, them all rushing off back to living room and stuffing their mouths full as they went, all whilst ignoring a chorus of calls from their concerned parents telling them to be careful not to choke or don’t get any icing on their nice clothes.

 

He swore Connor had more cake on his face than in his hand, or his mouth, but he seemed to be too busy playing with his brand new remote control police car to care – finally seeming like the child that Hank hadn’t seen from him when he first met him in that cold interrogation room. He’d really grown so much from then.

 

Caleb, on the other hand, was using a napkin to try and keep himself and his toys as free from sticky hands as he possibly could. It was times like this when Hank noticed that, though the two were identical physically in every way, they were totally different people from each other. The older and more comfortable they got, the less they were each other.

 

Hank watched with Carl and Elijah, as well as Fowler who’d sworn he’d dropped by just for the cake but Hank knew better and Rose who had brought a few of the kids from the home to see the boys, as the kids played – occasionally indulging in a ‘my kid is great’ spiel as everything always became a competition between the three.

 

Markus was doing exceptionally well in piano. Chloe had gotten much better at her French. Connor could fit his whole fist in his mouth.

 

Well, that and he was still pretty fucking excellent at recognising emotions from the smallest cue and being able to tell a lot from very little.

 

Either or, Hank still thought Connor’s was the most impressive.

 

The amount of children attending were squeezing to fit in the small lounge - their sisters as well as Carl’s children and a few friends they’d made at the care home, fighting for space in the fort and sofa as Connor chased people off the floor to show off his newest present and letting people have shots of his controller, happy to share as long as at the end of the day he was the one to call it his. Caleb watched happily and occasionally getting up to steal a turn with a little bit of childish playful bickering as Connor tried to squeeze back into the spot on the edge of the sofa. It reminded Hank of how he really needed to get a new house.

 

The boys were only getting older and soon their tiny room the squeezing in one single bed and a bunk bed – along with a questionable amount of play space – would be ‘uncool’ and they’d want their privacy. He needed a huge upgrade in order to keep all of them happy, but as long as he kept saving up it hopefully wouldn’t be too much longer. In the next year or two he could give them a proper family home, with a room each and a big garden and a proper kitchen where he could learn how to cook something better than decent.

 

Watching the strange group of friends, ranging from toddler to ten year old, made him smile.

 

Not everything was easy. Not everyday was bright. It would be silly of him to think so, what with the eldest boys still getting nightmares about their past, attending therapy once a week to try and solve it, with Hank still struggling with his depression and alcoholism which wasn’t going to fix itself overnight just because he was a dad again - there was the occasion when he’d slip back into the mindset where he wasn’t good enough. Where he would never be good enough for them and they deserved someone better.

 

But right now, that wasn’t something to dwell on...

 

They were happy and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really enjoyed this fic. I've enjoyed it an incredible amount and I really want to thank all of you for reading it and leaving kudos and comments, you've all really made this trip enjoyable!
> 
> I've never actually completed a fic before, never mind a fic that is over 65000 words long! And its all thanks to you guys for enjoying my content, honestly thank you.
> 
> The future of this series? Well, if you enjoyed this one then recommend subscribing to my series coming off of this one as I'll be leaving One-shots from this universe (not in chronological order) but they might be a bit spread out purely because I am in uni now and I have so much to do! I can't just sit in bed and write fics anymore ;0
> 
> I already have a teenage fic written that should be up soon and, in the ideas I have for more is:  
> An aquarium fic  
> A sick fic  
> A Jericho gang fic  
> A Kara fic  
> A RK1K fic   
> Possibly a Kamski fic  
> and I don't know what else.
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys want to see a specific story from this universe, drop me a prompt or an idea in the comments below! I'll be happy to write a fic bout it or incorporate it one of the fics I have planned <3
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys! Love you!!


End file.
